


New Hero

by Deathhota



Series: Hero [1]
Category: Captain America Civil War, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magic-Users, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sassy Peter, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 85,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathhota/pseuds/Deathhota
Summary: Spider-man is not the only hero helping people. Some are on the other side of the world, and others are in the same city, and some are closer then you think.Please, let me know what you think. I love hearing your ideas and suggestions.Chapter 17, is up.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction please let me know what you think

Spider-man has been helping people for the past two mouth, saving cats from trees, stopping cars crashing in to buses, and of course stopping the occasional mugger. So all-in-all not bad for the young hero's first mouths on the job. Peter Parker on the other hand has been doing a terrible job at keeping his grades up and staying awake at school. After his uncle Ben die, his aunt May has been worried he's fallen into bad habits like drugs or drinking. Peter just shrugs it off and said "No, I'm working on a school project with Ned" or "I'm just over working my self, I promise it's not drugs". He feels bad for lying to her, but if it means keeping her safe it is worth the guilt.

It has been a slow night, two muggings, and a old man almost getting hit by a bus. It was getting late, or early, if 2:12 a.m. on his phone is any indication. Peter sat on the edge of a buildings roof looking out over Queens. "Have you seen any crime today, buddy?" He asked the lifeless gargoyle statue to his right. "No? Thought so. Man where is everyone tonight? I usually have bad guys to punch left and right." The gargoyle remained motionless staring into space. "I mean it's good people are safe, but its so boring." Motionless. "I Know be happy no one is in danger. I just wish something interesting will happen." He said as he laid on his back, stretching his arms out. As though the universe was answering the spider's wish, a large explosion roared in the distance. Peter jumped up looked for the source so fast he felt dizzy. Spotting the golden red flames, Peter jumped off the roof and shot a web line to the next building, shouting "See you later, buddy!"

It didn't take long for Spider-man to arrive at the burning warehouse, a car crashed in it's wall, people running outside, total chaos to be precise. Spider-man landed on the roof, open one of its windows and climbed inside. What he saw was not what he expected. Five men surrounding another man, who was dressed in all black and a mask made of leather belts. Women and children in a semi's trailer crying and scared to move.

"You thank you can come here and stop our business, you little shit?!" One of the five said.

"When your business is the drug and slave trade. Yes, I believe I can stop assholes like you!" Said the man in black.

Peter looked at this man, this man with black leather belts for a mask, in both shock and awe. He was short 5'4 or 5'5, a pair of black boots, a pair of black cotton loose sweatpants, and a black long sleeve loose cotton shirt, with gloves to match. He had two black leather leg bags with the symbol of a snake eating its own tale and the infinity sign in the center. But what really stood out was the black straight blade katana on his back.

"I'm going to kick your ass, then I'm going to rip that mask off and use it to hang you outside, for the whole world can see what happens when you mess with us." Said the drug dealer

"Yeah you tell him, Frank!" Said another of the men.

"Big words from a small brain." Said the man in black. "Why don't you come over here and try, Frank."

Three thing happened at once, one, Frank throw a punch, two, the man to the right of the masked man swung the metal pole he found, and three, the masked man's right hand shot out and grabbed the pole. Using the pole to balance the masked man's right leg shot up kicking Frank in the face. The masked man continued to flip backwards over the pole and kick the two men behind him, sending them flying a good four feet. The man to the left of him rushed forward, two bricks in hand ready to smash the masked man's face. But the masked man was faster. After landing on is feet the masked man pulled the pole to the left, causing the man still holding it to stumble. The pole met it's mark as it was plunged into the man with the bricks groin. The man dropped the bricks, fell to his knees and cupped his sore balls. The masked man let go of the pole and brought his right hand straight to the man holding it throat, then followed up with a left hook to the face. The two men behind the masked man had gotten back up and rushed to tackle him. The masked man spun around ready to take them on, when to webs stuck to both men's back making them fly straight up in the air.

"Whoa there, five on one, that does not seem fair!" Said a blue and red vigilante, standing upside down on the ceiling. "Mind if I even the odds?"

The masked man looked up in confusion, and for the first time Spider-man saw his eyes. They were glowing, the irises had a bright white glow to them. "And you would be, who?" Asked the masked man.

Peter leapt off the ceiling, pulling the web through the support beams, lifting the two men. "I should ask you that, Leatherface.?"

"Put us down you freak!"

"Leatherface? I don't understand."

"What you never seen, _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_?" Now that he was closer, Peter, could hear the British accent.

"Sorry, I've only seen, at most, seven movie in my life. Now if you don't mind I have better thing to do." He said as he punched the pole swinging bastard.

"Only seven movies! What? Have you been living under a rock?" Spider-man webbed the two men to the wall.

The man was about to answer him when many voices screamed. The two looked to the women and children. The fire was getting bigger and closer to them. "I'll handle the fire can you get them out of here." Said the man.

"No one is going anywhere!" The scum Frank said drawing a gun. "They are going to the highest bidder and you two are going six feet under!" Both heroes stood ready, arms up for a fight. "You first, you pain in my ass!" Frank said pointing the gun at the man.

"Wait! If you're going to point a gun at anyone, point it at me." said Peter moving closer.

"No! I'm the one who interrupted your business, point it at me." Said the man.

"What you two a couple now?" Frank raised the gun higher. "Doesn't matter you both die, here and now"

Peter moved as fast as he could leaping at the masked man, pushing him to the ground, landing on top of him. The bullet penetrated his arm, causing a scream to escape his mouth. Frank took aim again pointing at the young vigilante's head. Peter's mind froze, "Sorry, aunt May." he thought. Then a hand shoot up from under him, a white glow surrounded the criminal sending him flying in to the far wall. Peter jumped up in shock, eyes wide open staring at the man. "Holy shit. What the hell did you do?"

"That was magic. Now you can either help me get these people out or you can continue staring, your choice. I'm going to put out the fire." The man walked away, hands out wide and a white grow around them. A strong wind began to blow the fire back, stoping it from spreading.

Peter's head was spinning. " _Magic, he said magic, right_?" Shaking his head of those thoughts, he ran to help the kids chained to the truck. The chains where thick, but nothing a little spider strength couldn't handle. He help them out of the truck and led them outside. Police officers, firemen and paramedics where on the scene. Between the firemen and the masked man the fire was brought under control quickly. Spider-man, not being one to stay and talk to the police, decided to swing to the roof of a nearby building.

"Come on you little shit get out!" Spider-man whisper-screamed to the bullet in his arm. "You don't like me and I don't like you, so get out."

"What are you doing?" A voice from behind said. Spider-man jumped and turned around to face the source, ready for a fight. The masked man stood hands in the air in a non-threatening way. "Whoa easy, little man, I'm not here to fight. Just wanted to see if you where okay."

"I'm fine. And don't call me little, If you look closely you can see I'm taller then you."

"True, but I am short, so you are the tallest of two short people."

"Hey I'm still growing."

"Still growing, so I take it you are underage."

Peter cursed at himself, he did not mean to reveal his age. _'Stupid Peter, rookie mistake.'_

"Relax, You have my word, I will tell no one." Said the man with a hand over his heart. Peter sighed in relief. "However, I would like to know the name of the idiot who took a bullet for me."

"Better me the you, right? And the name is Spider-man."

"No, better me then the idiot with no protection."

"You don't have protection either." Peter informed him with his, gesturing to the mans clothes. "Who are you anyways?"

"First, yes I do have protection, I enchant my clothes so there as strong as Kevlar. Second, you can call me Mystic."

"Enchant, like a spell?"

"Yes."

"But, there is no such thing as magic."

"You are a scientist, aren't you."

"On occasion."

"Scientist, always thank they know everything. Now would you like to continue this conversation?, or would you like me to take that bullet out of your arm?" Said Mystic stepping closer.

The spider gave it a thought for a second. "Can we do both?"

Mystic gave a snort and moved to the spider's left. "Fine, but try not to move or make me laugh, or I might accidentally pull out a bone fragment."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that. So how does magic work? Is it a part of you? Or is like manipulating energy around you? Do you need words to cast spell? Can you turn into things? Can you turn other people into things? I always wondered what it would be like to me a cat, just relax the days away with a nap."

"You definitely are a scientist." Mystic waved his hand over the wound, his magic flowed from his hand into the hole. "To answer your many questions. Magic works by manipulating the energy of the multi-dimension planes, however if one where to practice over many years, you can begin to hold your own magical energy." Mystic began to clench his fingers. Peter felt something move in side and tried not to twitch his arm. "Yes you do need words to cast spells, but some spells are so easy you do not need to say them. Yes I can turn into things, as well as other people, but I don't like doing it." Pulling his hand away, the bullet came free from the arm. "Now answer a question of mine. Are you enhanced? Or born this way?"

"I guess... enhanced. I was bitten by a radioactive spider on a school field trip. Next day woke up with super strength, a healing factor, super enhanced senses and the ability to stick to anything, plus a crazy high metabolism."

Mystic's eyes widen as he dug into one of his bags. "And the webs?"

"Made them my self."

"Eww."

"Not like that. I mean like literally made them with chemicals and my home made web shooters." Peter informed him, raising his wrist for he can see.

"Impressive. Now hold still." Mystic grabbed his arm and held a small bottle over it.

"What is that?" Peter asked a little afraid.

"It is a potion to help heal the wound and stop infection. Now don't move."

"Potion, like magic potion?"

"Yes." Mystic began pouring the blue liquid.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Of course it is."

"It takes about a hour to heal a wound like this. But for someone like you, with a healing factor, It could take about half the time."

"That's good. Wait, what time is it?"

Mystic raised his left arm and moved his sleeve out of the way, revealing a leather armband with a phone attached. "3:48"

"Oh crap, I still have school. I need to get home." Peter walked to the edge the building. He looked at his arm it had already began regrow skin. "What was in that potion?" He thought, extending his arm to shoot a web line.

"Wait!" Peter turned to face the other man again. "Take this." Mystic handed him a small green bottle. "It is a energy potion to help wake up. My way of saying thank you."

Peter held the bottle in his hand. "Thanks, I'm probably going to need it." He turned and shoot a web line out and swung away. " _It's good to know I'm not the only one out here_."


	2. Friends

To say Peter was tired the next morning would be a understatement. He was exhausted he could barely understand what people were saying. It took his aunt May pulling out of his bed to get him up. Ned had been talking to him about a new Star Wars Lego set he found online and asked if Peter wanted to go check it out after school, Peter heard only about a third of it.

"Dude, are you ok, you look like you got like no sleep."

"I'm Fine Ned, just was up studying late last night. That test in Miss. Castro's class is going to be tough." Peter said resting his head on his desk.

"True." Ned agreed turning to face the front.

Peter had no idea how he was going to make it through today. After the first hour of class he was already for the day to end. After class Peter went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. "Come on, you can do this. Your Spider-man." With that little thought of encouragement. He grabbed his backpack and checked his suit when he felt something strange. He pulled the small item out to reveal a green bottle with a cork. _"It is a energy potion to help wake up."_ Mystic's voice echoed in his head. _"Why not? it couldn't hurt to try it, right?"_ He undid the cork and drank the potion. "Taste like cherries." Peter throw the bottle back in the bag and left to his next class. A minute later Peter felt fully energized. In P.E. Peters class had to do a mile run, everyone hated it including peter, but today Peter couldn't wait.

"Dude, did you drink a energy drink?" Ned asked on the walk home. "You've been acting hyper since after first period.

Peter was tapping a beat on his legs. "Something like that." He could not contain the extra energy, he needed to run or jump or dance. _"Wait, don't dance you'll look like a idiot."_ "This morning I felt like crap, so I drunk a energy drink. Now I feel great, like I slept a whole night through with out any nightmares."

"That's good, but you should be careful. Those energy drinks have a lot of chemicals and some can be addictive and bad for you."

"Okay, I'll try not to over do it." Peter continued to beat a tune. _"I doubt Mystic will give me another or if I'll ever see him again."_

Peter was pulled from his thoughts by Ned. "I'll see you tomorrow, Peter." They did there handshake goodbye and split up. Peter jogged to Delmar's deli for his favorite sandwich. After eating, a small jog to a alley, a quick change and webbing his bag to a wall. Spider-man was swinging through the air, looking for a bad guy to hit.

"Today must be a full moon, I stopped six car thieves, two rape attempts, and stop three car accidents." Once again stopping to speak to his friend, the motionless gargoyle. "And don't worry about the two cats in the trees, I helped them down too."

"Why is it that every time I fined you on a roof you are talking to your self."

Spider-man leapt to his feet looking for the voice, but saw no one. He walked to the center of the roof. "Who's there? Show your self."

"Over here." A low voice from behind him said.

Spider-man turned around to see a ten foot tall gargoyle standing over him. "HOLY SHIT!" He shouted and jumped back, almost messing the edge of the building. Once he regained his balance, Peter looked to the creature laughing on the floor.

"You were so scared." The creature joked over trying to breath. "Oh my god, that was priceless."

"Where the hell did you come from? Or are you from hell?"

"No, idiot, It's me." The creature stood up. A white glow washed over it's body revealing Mystic. "Ta-da!"

"Dude, that was not funny. You almost made me fall off the building."

"Aww, is Spider-man afraid of heights."

"No, I just don't want to fall to my death." Peter said with a pout

"You have your webs to catch you and a healing factor." Mystic said walking to the edge to see the sunset.

"Does not mean I want to test it against a 30-story drop." Peter walked to stand next to the magic user.

"My apologies." Mystic said with a hand over his heart and a small bow. "Now that we settled that, fill up for taking down a drug shipment coming in?"

"Sure, were at?" Peter said with renewed excitement.

"It is in Hell's Kitchen, At 11 P.M., so be ready for the worst."

"Yeah, this is going to be awesome!" Spider-man jumped in the air with joy.

Mystic raised a questionable eyebrow at him. "When did you drink the potion?" Peter thought for a moment. "About ten this morning."

Mystic crossed one arm over, resting his other on it, then his chin on that. Staring at Peter with a puzzling look. "No doubt you have enhanced stamina, correct?"

"Yeah, why?" Peter began to fell something wrong.

"It just the potion effects should have at least weakened by now. But on you, it seems as if your body is not breaking it down as fast as other people. Which means, you must have a lot of unused stamina."

"Wow, you sounded like a scientist right there."

"When it come to things that puzzle me, I am."

"So what does that mean for me? Am I going to faint or be extremely hyper for a couple more hours?" Mystic thought for a moment then said. "At the rate it is dissolving, you will be hyper for a few more hours, then you will quickly get tired and may suffer a nosebleed form overexertion."

"So if I start to fell tired, I should limit my movement?"

"Correct, especially if you get a nosebleed." Mystic pointed out. "It could lead to more serious problems, like fainting or slow down your healing factor."

"Yeah, we don't want that before we face some drug dealers."

"True."

"How much longer do we have before the drug deal?"

"About two more hours, we should head over there in a hour and a half. In tell then I am famished, I'm going to get some pizza. You want anything?"

"Hawaiian, please."

Mystic gave a nod then jumped off the roof. Peter freaked out for a second before seeing Mystic fly off. "I hate you." Mystic's laugh echoed in the air. _"Well I might as well call aunt May to let her know not to wait up."_

"Hello Peter, it's getting late, are you on your way home?" May's voice full of worry always made him fell like he was sinking in a black hole of guilt.

"No, aunt May, I'm at Ned's. Is it okay if I stay over tonight?" More sinking.

"Sure sweetie, just don't stay up to late."

"Thanks aunt May, your the best." _"Forget sinking, I'm falling at lightspeed."_

"Pizzas here." Mystic floated into view.

"Who is that?" May asked confused.

_"Damn, she probably heard his accent. Thank Peter, thank."_ "Just the pizza guy, we ordered out."

"Okay, have fun and don't pig out on Dr.Pepper. We don't want a repeat of what happened at Ned's 8th birthday."

Peter could tell she was trying to hide a laugh. "I was seven, how was I supposed to know Mentos and Dr.Pepper don't mix."

"You threw up all over the cake, Ben had to run to the store and get another and get you a change of clothes." She was not trying to hide her laugh now. God, it's good to hear it.

"You are never going to let that go are you?"

"Nope, I plan to tell that to your kids on there 8th birthday."

Peter groaned. "Nope, no, not going to happen."

"Or how about the time you got chased around at the petting zoo by that goat."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Okay, sweetie, I love you."

"I love you, too." Peter ended the call and fell back.

"So, do I get to hear this Dr.Pepper and Mentos story?" Mystic asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, you do not."

"Fine." Mystic pouted. "Eat your pizza then we'll go." The straps of leather moved down to reveal his mouth.

They ate there pizza and talked as if they new each other for years. Talking about the stars (the ones you can actually see in Queens sky). How magic allows a person to break the laws of gravity.

"I'm not breaking any laws."

"Yes, you are. Humans beings don't have the ability to fly. Unless it is in a plane or a suit of armor. "

" _Suit of armor_? Most suits of armor way 60 to 100 pounds. How can a suit of armor allow a person to fly?"

"Wait you never heard of Iron Man?" Peter half screamed in shock.

" _Iron Man_? What does a song have to do with anything with flying or suit of armors?"

Peter was about to tell Mystic everything about his idol, when a loud ringing noise roared from the mans phone. "Is it time to go?"

"Yes." Mystic stood up, waved a hand over the empty boxes setting them on fire, there was nothing but ash left. "We must hurry." Mystic took to the sky.

"Hey, wait for me!" Trying to keep up with a man who can break the laws of gravity (shut up Mystic, you now you are) was a little difficult.

Mystic landed a roof across from the warehouse. "Why is it always a warehouse?"

Peter landed a second behind. "There big, cheap, and smell terrible. Sounds perfect for a drug trafficking ring."

"True." Mystic said removing his phone from it's strap. "Now lets go over the plan." He threw his phone in the air, only for it to sprout two propeller and a hologram screen.

"Dude, that is awesome!" The spider practically jumped with joy.

"If you thank that's cool, you well love this. Say hello to Spider-man, Memory."

"Hello, Spider-man, it is nice to meet you." Said a voice and what looked to be a nod from the phone.

"No way, you have a A.I.?" Peter mouth was drooling at the thought of see the A.I.'s coding.

"Yup. Now Memory, if you would be so kind, give us a scan of the warehouse, please."

"If I must." The A.I., Memory, flow over them to the warehouse.

Spider-man raced to the edge, watching the phone fly. "Dude, are you a genius?"

"No, I just have a family member who is."

"You must be rich then."

"What makes you say that?"

"How else can you afford to have such cool tech? Not to mention, the leather you are wearing looks to be of very high quality."

"Observant, good." Mystic gave a pat on Peter's shoulder. "You are not as big of an idiot as I thought."

A moment later the phone returned. "I have the scan." A holo-projection popped up, showing the three trucks. "The shipment has arrived. However, I could not get close enough to detect the contents of the truck." Memory zoomed in to see people moving in and out of the trucks. "I count twenty-six people inside and seventeen outside."

Mystic took a moment to process the information before turn to face the red and blue hero. "Spider-man, any thoughts?"

Peter knew it was a test, to see if he can see the problem. "There's too many them." he said taking a step closer to the projection. "They new we were coming."

"Correct." Mystic tapped on the projection to see the trucks. "Either this is a trap or they are very protective of there things."

Spider-man looked over to the warehouse. "So what do we do?"

Mystic took a deep breath. "We spring the trap." The spider looked to him for more. "If it is the shipment and we do nothing, then we will be allowing drugs to infect the city." Spider-man gave a nod. "Here's the plan, I will go around and disable the trucks, as well as create a distraction." He pointed to the young hero. "You two, will attack in there confusion."

Peter turned his head at the man in confusion. " _You two_? Me and Memory?"

"No, you and him." Mystic point behind the spider.

Peter turned around only to see shadows. "Who?"

"Me." A deep voice said. Stepping out of the darkness, stood the devil of Hell's Kitchen.

"Hello, Daredevil, good to see you again." Mystic moved around the shocked Peter to shake his hand.

The devil shook his hand. "Who's the kid? And why is he here?"

Mystic look to the spider, who was actually very quiet for someone who love to talk. "I believe introductions are in order. Spider-man this is Daredevil, Daredevil meet Spider-man."

Peter shook his head to regain control of himself. Extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Man-spider." _"Way to go Peter."_ He thought awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "I mean Spider-man."

"Why did you bring a child here?" Daredevil turned to the spell caster.

"I thought we could use some reinforcements, turns out I was right."

"He is a child!" The devil nearly screamed.

"Hey, I'm right here, you know? And how do you Know I'm not an adult?" Peter cut in.

"Daredevil has heightened senses, he can even hear your heart rate." Mystic informed him.

"Really, and I thought my senses are overloaded."

"Go home!" Daredevil shouted. "We don't need a kid slowing us down."

"So you are saying he can't help just because he's a kid and children should not be heroes."

"I can't believe I have to tell you this but yes. He should not be here."

"And yet you have no problem with me being here."

"That is- wait, what?" This time both the devil and spider were confused.

"I guess your in heightened senses can't get past my protection spells." Mystic smiled under his mask. "That's right, I'm underage as well. If you wish to discuss this we can do it after we stop the shipment of drugs, before they get away." The man flew away to start the plan. "Wait for the signal." His phone following him.

"I can not believe I have been working with a kid for the past few months." Daredevil said after Mystic was gone. "And now I'm working with two."

"Hey, I may be a kid, but I can take care of my self." Spider-man informed him.

"Sure kid, what ever you say." Daredevil sounded unconvinced. "You and Mystic are just going to get yourself killed."

"Mystic may be young, but have you seen him fight. The first time I saw him he took down five guys in three seconds. He is smart, funny and I have no doubt he will fight you to the end if you try to stop him." The devil grinned at that. "I may not know much about him, but from what I can tell, he is a good guy who wants to help people. Is that so wrong?"

Daredevil thought for a moment. "I can see why he picked you to help." Peter smiled under his mask. "So are you two a couple?"

Peter felt hot under his mask, his face no doubt was blushing. "No. No, no. We are just friends."

"Then why is your heart racing?" The devil smirked.

Peter's face felt hotter and thanked god for the sound of gunfire. "Time to go." He barely managed to get out before swinging away.


	3. New Girl

"Well that was fun." Spider-man landed on the roof. "We should do that more often."

 

"Speak for yourself." Daredevil sat on the edge. "I thank I'm going to go home and rest my sore muscles."

"Is the devil of Hell's Kitchen getting to old for this?" Mystic flew behind them.

"Watch it kid, I'm not too old to kick your ass." Daredevil stood with raised fist.

The two shadow boxed, while Peter was watching, laughing at them. It has been months since they started working together for big jobs. Peter mostly stayed in Queens, Daredevil in Hell's Kitchen and Mystic did whatever he does. But they all would meet once a week to train and to make plans for the next big raid.

_"It's strange how much we trust each other, yet not know each other's face."_ Peter thought, watching Daredevil left Mystic over his shoulder.

"See, I told you I can still kick your ass." The devil laughed, giving a smack on Mystic's behind.

 Mystic yelped at the hit. "Big deal, you beat a kid half your size!"

"He has a point." Said Peter, smiling under his mask.

"That just shows you how small he is."

"Hey, I'm short yes. But I am the one who comes up with the plans." Mystic countered back on his feet.

"True, but you should eat more. I can feel your bones under your clothes." Daredevil commented.

"Sorry, It's just I have so many thing to do that some times I forget to eat." Mystic looked away to the lights of the city. "I will try to do better, okay?"

"What are you doing that is more important than eating?"

"Studying, gathering information for raids, collecting ingredients for potions, trying to stop or help after a natural disaster."

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing you on the news. You stopped that tsunami from destroying that town in Japan." Peter chimed in. "You were awesome. How you sent your magic into the water, then made a wave to smash into it."

"Thanks, but I was so tired after that I could barely walk." Mystic sat down cross-legged. Daredevil placed a hand on the young heroes shoulder.

"All the more reason to eat more." Daredevil stated.

"One thing I would like to know is, how you get from there to here in less then a hour? Can you teleport? Or, do you have a private plane?" The spider asked.

"I can teleport, but only short distances. For far away places, I use my gate."

Spider-man tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Your gate? What is that?"

Mystic reached into one of his bags, the others found out a month ago these bags had a spell on them to make a pocket dimension. Which led to more arguing over the laws of the universe. "This is my gate." Mystic lifted a white card with a black pentagram to him. "Let's say I wanted to go to China. I Just throw this at a wall or the ground and." The masked hero threw the card down, It was instantly absorbed into the ground, a white door with the pentagram, grew from the spot. "Ta-da. A gate to China."

The others were wide eye in shock. "You mean to tell us, that beyond that door is China?" Daredevil asked.

"See for your self." Mystic opened the door. On the other side was a alleyway, the sun and sounds of a busy city.

"Do you know how many laws of physics you just broke?" Peter half screamed.

"As my father would say 'If I do not know the law, how can I break it?'" Mystic closed the door, it then shrank down back to a card. "How it works is, I find a spot, create a gate, then link it to my card. That way I can go back anytime." The sorcerer placed the card back in his bag and checked his phone. "Speaking of time. Fuck! I need to go, I have class tomorrow." Mystic raced off the roof and took to the sky. "See you later guys!"

The two watched him leave, still in shock at what they saw. "I thank, I'm going to go too, and rethink every thing I thought I know about the universe." Spider-man walked to the edge.

"Y.. Yeah, me too." The devil of Hell's Kitchen was the man without fear, but he could not shake this one thought. _"If Mystic ever turns evil, we are all doomed."_

The next morning, Peter woke to the sound of his alarm, sore from the night before. _"I forgot to get a healing potion from Mystic again."_

"Peter are you up?" Aunt May called.

"Yeah, are you done with the shower?"

"It's all yours. But hurry or your breakfast will get cold."

"Okay, thanks aunt May." After a quick shower and putting on some clean clothes. Peter sat at the table for some half burnt pancakes.

"So, anything interesting happening today?"

"Nothing much, I have a test in Algebra and English. I'm sure I'll pass the algebra test, the English one, not so much."

"What's wrong with English?"

"We are studding Shakespeare's Macbeth. I don't understand half of what they are saying."

"Yeah, can't help you there. Shakespeare always put me to sleep."

Peter forced down one more bite before grabbing his backpack. "I should go before I'm late."

"Okay sweetie, have a good day at school." May hugged him goodbye. "Love you."

"Love you too." Peter hugged back

Peter turned down the street to school when he was pulled from his thoughts. "Unhand me this instant." Peter saw two men cornered a girl in a alley.

"Hear that Sammy, she has a nice accent. I thank, we have one of those classy ladies. Think we should bow?"

"I don't know Jim. She definitely has a pretty mouth."

"Why don't you come closer, I'll show you just how pretty I am." The girl tried to free her hand from the one called Sammy.

"Good, I love a girl with some fight in her." Sammy grabbed her chin and rubbed his thumb over her lips. She counter by opening her mouth and biting down hard. "BITCH!" He freed his thumb, then tried to slap her. She ducked down, then jumped up so her head hit his nose.

"Still think I'm pretty." She smiled before freeing her hand and running to the open street. Only to be stopped by the other man Jim.

"Now that wasn't very lady like. I think, you should give us a kiss for that."

"HEY! Leave her alone!" Peter shouted from behind the man.

The man turned around to see the skinny kid. "Get out of here kid. It's got nothing to do with you."

Peter felt a little scared without his mask, especially facing a man with six inches and fifty pounds of more muscle on him. _"You can do this Spider-man."_ "Let her go now." Peter stepped closer.

"Your asking for a world of pa-." The man was interrupted by a trash can hitting the back of his head.

Peter saw the man fall to the floor, before a hand took his. "Don't just stand there, run." The girl pulled him.

After running two blocks the girl finally stopped. "Did...we...lose...them?" She panted.

Peter looked behind them. "Looks like it."

"That's good."

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Peter looked at her. She was beautiful. Long blond hair in a ponytail, two emerald green eyes, and a smile that made his knees weak. She had earrings of wolfs on, a green choker with spikes and a silver snake head hanging from it. A black leather vest over a white shirt, both short so you can see her belly button. A short white skirt with black roses on it, and a pair of knee high black boots.

"Nothing I can't handle." She smiled again.

Peter turned away and rubbed the back of his head to hide his blush. "T...That's good. I should go. I have School." _"Smooth Peter, really smooth."_

"As do I, so please accept this as my thank you." she stepped closer.

Peter turned to face her. "You don't have to thank me. I didn't do anyth-" A pair of soft lips kissed his cheek.

She stepped back. "See you around hero." She walked away.

Peter had a hand on his cheek starring off into space, then remembered he had school and ran as fast as he could with out drawing attention to himself.

"Your late, Mr. Parker." His teacher announced.

"Sorry Ms. Warren, I'll try not to do it again." Peter promised as he took his seat.

"I hope you know that making out is not a valid excuse." Ms. Warren smirked at him.

Peter's eyes widen. "W...What?" The class laughed

"You have black lipstick on your cheek." Ms. Warren informed, handing him a mirror.

Peter's face turned beat red. "M...May I go to the bathroom?"

"Who would want to kiss Penis Parker?" Flash asked the class, causing everyone to laugh, but Ned and Michelle.

"Yes you may, but hurry." Ms. Warren agreed. "Now everyone, turn too page 108."

Peter looked at his reflection in the bathroom, still shocked at what happened. After taking a photo of the impression on his face. _"Aunt May is never going to believe this."_ He washed his face and left the bathroom. He was looking at the photo, when he turn a corner and walked into someone, dropping his phone. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He reached down to get his phone.

"Well if it isn't my hero." A soft voice announced.

Peter's head shot up to see Principal Morita and the girl from before. "Your here. Why are you here?"

"This is my new school." She stated, with that smile.

"Miss Anderson has just enrolled into Midtown High." Principal Morita informed him. "Do you two know each other?"

"Yes and no. He helped me get away from some creeps who didn't understand the meaning of the word 'no'."

"I didn't do anything. She was the one who head-butted one of them, then throw a trash can at the other."

Principal Morita was both impressed and shocked at this new information. "I see. Well let's hope you don't have to do that here." The Principal cleared his throat. "Mr. Parker, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yes, sir, I was just using the bathroom." He held up the bathroom pass with Ms. Warren name on it.

"You have Ms. Warren right now?" The Principal asked, taking the note.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, would you mind showing Miss Anderson the way?" The Principal asked, as he wrote something on the back of the pass.

_"Wake up Peter, this is a dream."_ Peter thought. "Sure, it is no problem."

"Good." The Principal handed him the note back. "Now don't waste time."

"Yes, sir."

After the man was gone. The two teens walked to class. "It is nice to meet you again Mr. Parker." She stated with a smile and a hand extended.

"It's nice to meet you too." Peter shook her hand. "And you can call me Peter."

"Then you may call me Rose."

"Pretty name."

"Thank you, my mother named me after the black rose. She said that _'just because something looks different, does not mean it's not beautiful'_."

"That is a good lesson. She sounds like a Smart lady."

Rose face turned sad. "She was. She died when I was nine."

Peter squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sorry. My parents died when I was little too."

She gave him a sad smile, then cleared her throat. "Well this is a terribly sad conversation. Why don't you tell me about this school?"

Peter was happy to change the topic and began informing her all about school.

"Mr. Parker, how nice of you to join us." Ms. Warren said sarcastically.

"Sorry Ms. Warren. Principal Morita asked me to show the new girl the way." Peter handed her the note.

"Yes, it was my fault." Rose stepped forward. "My apologies."

Ms. Warren read the note. "I see, you may take your seat Peter." She turned to face the girl. "And what is your name?"

"Rose, Rose Anderson."

"Well Miss Anderson, why don't tell us a little about yourself?"

"Very well." Rose walked to the center of the front. "I am fourteen years old. I can speak over ten languages. I have a mental condition called truth-telling syndrome, which means I can not lie."

"Wait, you can't lie. How does that work?" A boy asked.

"My brain well not allow me to lie. For me to even try to lie, can cause me pain." Rose stated pointing to her head.

"How do we know if your not lying now?" A girl in the front asked.

"My school file has all the information, including a doctor medical note."

Ms. Warren stepped forward. "It will be nice to have a student who can't lie for a change. Rose, I hope you enjoy it here." The teacher looked over the class. "Why don't you sit next to Liz."

The rest of class Peter try to focus on his work, but couldn't get the Rose out of his head. At the end, he found out this is the only class they had together. _"It's fine, she wouldn't want to be with someone like me anyway."_ He thought. The day went by slow after that. When it was time to go home Peter felt tired, even opening his looker was exhausting.

"Hey Peter."

"Hey Ned, I can't come over today. Aunt May wants me home for something." He lied.

"Who's Ned?" Peter turned to the not Ned voice.

"Rose, I'm sorry I didn't know it was you."

"It's fine." She smiled at him. "Listen, I'm don't have many friends here and I'm kind of out of my element. I was wondering if you would mind being my friend? If you don't want to I'll understand, you know me not being allowed to lie."

"No, I don't mind. I Think it's kind of cool."

"Really, well thank you." She smiled at him again, Peter blushed at that. "Well here is my number, if you ever want to hangout." She passed him a piece of paper.

 "Sure."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sounds great." He smiled, as she walked away.

"Hey Peter, what's that?" Ned walked up to him, pulling him from his thoughts.

"That new girls number."

"Dude, no way!"

"Yes, she asked if we can be friends."

"Awesome, you have to come over and tell me everything."

"Sorry, aunt May needs me home today."

"Okay, but tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, I promise." They handshake goodbye. Peter smiled the way home. _"Can this day get any better?"_ The answer would be 'yes', if Tony Stark is in your home, asking for your help.


	4. Still Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a short one.

One week later Peter was swinging around, looking for trouble. "Hey buddy did you see me stop that bus." He landed on the motionless gargoyle's roof. "It had a blown tire and was going to run into a building, so I webbed it to the street. It was awesome."

"Still talking to yourself, I see." A voice said from behind.

"How many times have I told you, not to sneak up behind me." Peter look at his friend.

"You say that, but do you mean it?" Mystic flew down.

"Yes I do."

"Liar." Mystic walked over to him to giving a shove. "Wait, did you make yourself a new suit?"

"No, It was a gift from Tony Stark. Cool isn't it." Peter said turning around for the guy to get a look.

"Well it is better then your old one. Shows off your ass better and looks more flamboyant, so I'm sure some guys will be falling for you." Mystic laughed.

Peter pouted. "At lest I have a ass."

"Oh ow, nice come back." The other guy said sarcastically. "It does look more aerodynamic and feels more durable then Kevlar."

"I know right." Peter got excited.

"One question though, who is Tony Stark?"

"You can't be serious." Peter sounded disappointed. "How are we friends?"

"We kick bad guy's asses together."

"True. To answer your questi-"

Mystics phone began to ring. "Hallo Satan, who's soul do you what now?" Peter chuckled at the joke.

_"Did you get Spider-man?"_

"Yes, he is right here. I'll bring him to you as the virgin sacrifice." Mystic chuckled. "But only if you promise to give me more power." The spider couldn't hold it anymore and fell to the ground laughing.

_"Knock it off and get over here. We need to talk."_

"Yes my dark lord."

 _"This is what I get for working with kids."_ Daredevil hanged up.

"That was fun. But he sounded serious."

"He always sounds like that." Spider-man informed him. "But we should go."

After swinging to Hell's Kitchen, both entered the abandoned boxing gym they used for training. "Daredevil, we're here." Mystic announced.

Daredevil walked out of the shadows and grabbed Spider-man, holding him against the wall. "What did you do?" He shouted.

Spider-man tried to free himself. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

The man release him. "This is what I'm talking about." He held up a phone showing the fight at the airport. "What were you thinking?!"

"I was trying to help Mr. Stark."

"You could have been killed. Not only that, but you are a child, you shouldn't had been in that fight anyways!"

"What is going on? What fight?!" Mystic asked tried to get them to separate.

"Do you realize what you did?!" Daredevil pushed the spider.

"Yeah, I tried to stop war criminals!" Spider-man pushed back.

"Yeah and now Stark knows everything about you! He is probably tracking you and listening to everything we say!" The man pushed again. "What will you do when he asks you to sign the Accords? Reveal your identity? Put your family at risk?"

"Stop now!" Mystic tried again, but was heard by deaf ears.

"The Accords are the right thing to do. People need to take responsibility for there actions!" Spider-man counter.

"The Accords are a violation of human rights. People shouldn't be made to be weapons for the government!" Daredevil couldn't control his rage. "But now that you are Starks bitch, I guess you already are!"

That pulled the last string in Peter. He attacked, lunging at the man. Daredevil punched him in the face. Peter counter by kicking him in the stomach. Daredevil could sense Peter's every move and counter. Spider-man however, had the strength to keep going and land a hit to the mans face, sending him back a little. They attacked one another again, charging to hurt the other. Daredevil through his full body into a punch. Spider-man was going straight into it, when someone pushed him out of the way and took the punch themselves.

"Mystic!" Peter yelled.

"I'm sorry, Mystic." Daredevil couldn't understand how it got so out of hand.

Mystic was strong, but to take a full power hit from someone twice his size in the face, even he was going to have trouble getting back up. "I..I am o...okay." He tried to stand only to fall back on his knees.

"Shit, I think he has a concussion." Peter checked his friend.

"Mystic I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Daredevil explained. He walked to the mage to check him over.

"Stay away from him!" Peter screamed. "You did this!" Daredevil looked at the spider, arms wrapped around his friend, like a mother protecting her child. "I'm sorry." Daredevil said one last time, then walked out of the gym.

Peter looked to his friend. "Mystic can you hear me?"

"Yes. Now a...answer a question for m...me. Why is the room s..spinning?"

"You got punched in the face."

"D...Did I punch b...back."

Peter chuckled at that. "Yeah man, you got them good."

"T..That's good. I'm going to take a n..nap okay."

"No can do buddy, you need a doctor."

"I'm f..fine just need a p..purple potion." Mystic reached into his bag and pulled out the potion.

Peter took the potion from him and was going to feed him it. When the sounds of siren were heard outside. "Sorry man, but we need to move. I'll give it to you when we're out of here." Spider-man lefted his friend on his shoulder and jumped on the wall and crawled to the hole in the roof. Once he was far away he gave the potion to his friend. It took ten minutes to take effect.

"Where's Daredevil?" Mystic asked back in control of himself.

"He went home." Peter said making sure his friend was okay to stand. "He said sorry."

"I see." Mystic looked away to the city lights.

"Do you think I made a mistake?" Peter looked down, not wanting to see the disappointing eyes.

"Each is a chooser of there own destiny." Mystic put his hand on Peter's shoulder. "If you believe you did the right thing then, who am I to judge?"

Peter smiled. "Are we still friends?"

"That is a tough one, let me think. You are annoying, you were a full body suit to show your ass off to boys." Peter punch him in the arm. "You are abusive." Mystic rubbed his arm. "And you have one of the most purest heart I have ever seen. So yes we are still friends."

"Thanks Mystic, you are the best."

"I know." Mystic looked to his phone. "I have three hours before I have to go to Paris to stop some slave traders. Why don't we go get something to eat then see what trouble we can get into."

"Sounds great." Peter said with renewed excitement.

"Memory order some pizza, one meat lovers and one hawaiian." Mystic said to his phone.

"If I must. But please wash your hands before you touch me." Memory responded.

Peter snorted. "Did she just sass you?"

"Memory has a mind all her own."

"Damn right I do." Memory declared. Peter couldn't hold his laugh and fell to the ground.


	5. Secret Crush

It has been a year since the fight. Peter has been keeping Queens safe, helping Mystic with raids. He and Daredevil haven't spoken to each other since the fight, leaving Mystic in the middle.

"Would you two just talk to each other, this is getting annoying." Mystic rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"No, he went too far." Peter explained.

"Yes he did. But you went too far as well."

"He punched you, how are you not mad at him?"

"Because unlike you, I can let things go." Mystic informed. "And I did throw my self in to it."

"I'm not talking to him." Peter swung a way.

"How is it that I am the only one here who's a adult?" Mystic asked the empty roof.

"Because you don't have fun." Memory chimed in.

"I have fun." Mystic countered. "And it was a rhetorical question."

Peter had swung home to rest. _"Stupid Daredevil."_ Was his last thought that night. The next morning he got dressed for school just like every day.

"Peter, I know you like working for Mr. Stark's, but try to get home earlier." Aunt may said giving him more eggs.

"Sorry aunt May it just this project was so cool and I lost track of time." That guilt seeking feeling was back.

May smiled. "Okay smart guy. Just try to remember next time."

"Okay. Mr. Stark said I could take a break today, so me and Ned are going to show Rose, Star Wars." Peter grabbed his bag. "See you later." He was gone.

"Peter are you still coming over?" Ned asked at the boy's locker. "Please don't tell me you have to go to the Stark internship."

"No, I have the day off."

"Yes! is Rose still coming?"

"Yes, I am." Rose spoke from behind him.

Ned jumped at the voice. "Can you please not do that?"

"I could, but were would the fun be in that?" She smiled. Rose was always doing that, for someone who only wore boots, that went to half way or all the way to her knees, she was very quiet. "Anyway, I was wondering if we can go to my place instead?"

"Wait your place? In the entire year you have been here, we have never been to your place. Why now?" Ned asked.

"Because, my aunt wants to meet you guys." Rose gave a shy smile. "I don't see why, she is not even in the same country."

Both Ned and Peter gave her a questioning look. "If she is not in the country, then how are we going to meet her?" Peter asked.

"She is going to video chat over the T.V.." She stated giving another shy smile. "But look at the bright side, bigger T.V. to watch a movie."

"Okay, I just have to tell aunt May."

"And I have to tell my parents."

"No problem." The bell rang for class to start. "Okay see you later." Rose walked to class.

Peter stared at her like she was the only thing in the hall. "Dude, we need to get to class." Ned snapped him out of his daydream.

When lunch came around, Peter and his friends sat together. Rose had been with them for a year now, helping them with English. Peter could never understand why someone like her would be friends with them. She could be with any group in the school, but she always stayed with them at lunch, like it was no big deal. She always wore the most beautiful outfits, armless vest leather top over a t-shirt, both in a variety of color. Boots, with fingerless gloves, that always matched her vest and skirts or shorts. In summer or winter she was always in them, like the weather had no affect on her. The only things that stayed the same was her earrings that looked like wolves, and the snake choker. "So, Peter, how is your internship going?" Rose asked, eating a bag of grapes she brought with her.

"I'm doing okay. Mr. Stark said I needed a brake so he gave me the day off today."

"That's good, you should take a break every now and then to recharge."

"Really Penis, you got Rose in on your lie." Flash sat next to Rose. "Isn't bad enough, you got your boyfriend in on it. You had to make Rose lie now too."

"Go away, Flash." Peter tried to stay calm, and not let his anger out.

"Come on Penis, you have to tell me all the things you do at Mr. Starks." Flash said in a childish tone.

"Flash, why are you here?" Rose asked trying to distract the bully.

Flash looked at her with a cocky grin. "I came to ask you to homecoming."

Peter's eyes widen in shock, he couldn't thank of a reason why Rose wouldn't want to go to homecoming with Flash. _"This is a nightmare."_

"No, thanks." Rose said not even looking at Flash, and continued to eat her grapes.

The three boy looked to her as if she was speaking a different languages. " _No, thanks_? Did someone else ask you already?" Flash looked to Peter. "Because, you can't do better then me."

"No one but you has asked me." She stated.

"Then why are you saying no, or are you waiting for Penis to ask you." Flash spat the last part. "Why do you hang out with these losers, when you can have me?"

That was the last straw for Rose, she turned to him with a death stare. "First, they are my friends, so you will not insult them. Two, if you thank I would go to homecoming with a spoiled brat like you, you are sadly mistaken." Flash fell out of his chair as the girl slowly stood over him. "Now be gone insect." Flash stood up, grabbed his tray of food and quickly walked away. Peter could not believe this girl just took down, the most popular kid in school, for him and Ned.

"That was awesome!" Ned nearly screamed. "You are my hero!"

"Thanks, It felt good to take him down a peg." She gave Ned a high five.

"That was not taking him down a peg," Michelle said taking Flash's seat. "That was taking him down and beating his face into the dirt."

"Now, what can I do for you Michelle?" Rose asked

"Just wanted to set next to the girl, who destroyed Flash." Michelle stated. "Did you see his face, he looked like he was going to cry."

"Really, maybe I took it to far."

"No, he had it coming."

"I guess. Anyways me and the guys," Rose gestured to Ned and Peter. "Are go to my house after school, to watch Star... Star something." she looked to Peter for help.

"Star wars." He said with a smile.

"That." Rose pointed to him. "Would you care to join us?"

"Sure, but only if, there's a lot of butter on the popcorn."

"Of course, what do you take us for, animals?" The four laughed. After school the four met in the front of the school.

"Where do you live?" Peter asked as they walked.

"Not too far, it's about a thirty minute walk." Rose informed.

"Okay, can we get something to eat on the way?"

"Sure, I wanted to get ice-cream anyway."

"So, Rose, do you like New York?" Michelle asked.

"I love it, the people, the fashion, and of course the food. It's like, a little piece of the rest of the world is right here." Rose informed them, giving a spin, with her hands out wide.

Once they got some food and some sweets from a store, they made there way to a large hotel. "You stay at a hotel?" Ned asked.

"Yep, it gives me a good view of the church across the street." She informed pointing to the broken down church.

"Why would you want to look at that, it's falling a part."

"That is the church my parents got married in."

"Oh."

"Anyway, we are here." She opened the door.

The hotel lobby was huge full of people. "Excuse me, what are you kids doing here?" A security guard asked, walking over to them.

"We are going to my floor, thank you." Rose walked past him.

"Your floor? And what is your floor?" The man asked moving in front of her.

"The penthouse." She informed him, with a eye roll.

"The penthouse belongs to the owner, and they don't have kids." He began to push them out. "Now get lost, before I call the cops."

Rose walked over to the front desk. "Excuse me, can you get me the manager, Joseph, please." The women at the desk gave a nod and made a call.

A moment later a man in a suit came over. "Miss Anderson, is there a problem?"

"Yes, this man will not let me in to my floor." She pointed to the guard.

The manager, Joseph, looked at the guard. "I see, he is new. I'm sorry, I should had informed him."

"It's fine, just tell him let me and my friends through."

"Of course." Joseph walked over to the guard. "Do you now who that is? That is the owners niece."

The four teens walked over to the elevator. "Miss Anderson, I'm sorry. I didn't know." The guard said, holding the door open.

Rose gave a small smile. "It's okay, you were only doing your job, keep up the good work." She waved to the men as the door close.

Once the door were close the four burst into laughter. "Oh my god, did you see his face, he looked like a deer in head lights." Michelle joked.

"I know, I was scared he was going to wet him self." Peter laughed.

"That was awesome, I wish I had a camera." Ned said taking a breath.

"I can get you the security footage." Rose informed him. The elevator stopped and opened to a small room with a door. "Just a moment." She took out her key. "Welcome to my floor." She pushed the door open.

"You can fit five of my apartments in here." Peter said looking at the massive room.

"And look at the T.V. it's three times the size of mine." Ned informed.

The T.V. came to life, showing a beautiful woman with a pixie style hair cut. "I'm so glad you approve."

Ned jumped back in shock. "Rose the T.V. is talking to me."

"That would be my aunt Cora." Rose walked to the screen. "Hi, aunt Cora."

"Hallo, Rose. I see you are going to have a party." The woman, Cora, looked at the others.

"Just some movies. These are my friends Peter, Ned, and Michelle." She Pointed to her friends.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Peter gave a wave.

"Never call me ma'am." Cora explained. "You can call me Cora."

"Okay."

"Now, Rose, I hope you are ready for next week."

"Yes aunt Cora, I'm ready."

"Good, I'll see you then. Love you."

"Love you, too." Rose blew a kiss to her, as the screen turned off.

After the first two movies, the four decided to order pizza and ice-scream. As they ate Michelle began to talk if anyone had a date for homecoming. "Rose, I know you don't. Peter, Ned what about you losers?"

"No, I'll just go by my self." Ned informed.

"Me too." Peter agreed.

"Peter why don't you ask Rose?"

"What?!" Peter began to fell hot in the face.

"Oh come on. I see the way you look at her, you have a crush on her, don't you?"

Peter's eyes became the size of plates. "Peter, is that true?" Rose asked, looking a little red herself.

Peter turned to her, face blushing and eyes wide. "I..I, um, you see." That was all he could get out, before banging his head on the coffee table. _"Damn you, Michelle."_

"He has been crushing on you since you got here." Ned chimed in, with a smile.

Peter look to his so called, _best friend_ , with betrayal on his face. _"You too, Ned"_

"Oh, Peter." Rose looked to him with a shy smile. "Can you two, give us a minutes?" She looked to the others.

"Sure, come on, Ned, let see what's in the fridge to drink." Michelle pulled the boy away. Once the two left, Rose tapped Peter, who was trying to find a way to become one with the coffee table. "Come on Peter, I want to know, is it true, do you have a crush on me?"

Peter lifted his head to face her. "You heard them."

"Yes, but I want to hear it from you." She smiled.

He looked to his plate as if the crumbs on it hold the secrets of life. "Yeah, it's true."

She sat next to him. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because look at you and look at me, you are beautiful, smart, and you fit in with people, not to mention, rich." He waved his hands to the room. "And I'm just stupid, Penis Parker from Queens, I don't fit in, I'm a geek who likes Star Wars, and Legos. What could I have to give someone as awesome as you?"

Rose rested her head on her hand, taking all that was said in. "Okay, one, you are the smartest kid in our school, so you know you are smarter then me. Two, you are funny, you make me laugh so hard some times I think I'm going to die." Peter chuckled a that. "And, you are cute, you are sweet, and you have a smile that can make the sun look dim."

"You are just saying that to make me feel better." Peter countered.

"You forget, Peter, I can not lie." She elbowed him in the arm.

"So, do you want to go to homecoming with me?" He asked with a small smile.

"Sorry, I can't." The smile fell from his face.

"Right, you probably just want to be just friends."

"It's not that. The day before homecoming is my mothers birthday. My Father and I, are going to see her grave. I won't be here next week."

Peter's face once more had a smile. "Oh."

"But, after, when I get back, dinner, maybe a movie." She smiled.

"Y..yeah, that sounds great."

"And, if you still need a date for homecoming, you can ask Liz, she still needs one."

"Oh, yeah, thanks."

"Finally, me and Ned were wondering if you two were ever going to finish."

"Shut up, I know you and him were listening at the door." Rose counter. "So, Ned, you should ask Michelle to homecoming." She smiled at the two as they began to blush.

Michelle and Ned looked at each other. "Fine, Ned, but you better not embarrass me."

"I can only promise to be there, with my awesome dance moves." Ned started to dance.

Rose took out her phone and began to play music. "Yeah, shake it Ned." she stood to dance with him, pulling Peter up.

"No, I don't think so." Peter said.

"Come on, Parker, show us what you got." Rose started to dance with him.

Michelle sat down looking at them. "You guys look like idiots."

The three stopped and looked at her, then each other, all three had a grin on there faces. "Get her!" Rose screamed. So began a chase for the girl, then a popcorn fight.

The three stayed over that night, Peter slept with a smile on his face. _"I wonder, what will happen next week?"_ He thought before closing his eyes.

The week that followed had little fun. First, Ned found out about Spider-Man, then a guy in a bird suit showed up. Mr. Stark took the Spider-Man suit from him. Liz's dad turned out to be the bird guy. Mr. Stark gave him a spot in the Avengers, he turned it down. But the worst was aunt May finding out, she drove three hours to scream and punch Stark in the face. Peter managed to take the bat out of her hands before they got to the compound.


	6. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some references to child abuse and rape, but no graphic details. If this triggers you, I am sorry.

  
"So let me see if I got this straight." Mystic asked on a roof. "You crashed a plane then got crushed under a building."

"No, I got crushed under a building then crashed a plane." Spider-Man sat at the egde.

"Right. And you did that to stop the vulture guy from stealing the cargo."

"Yup."

"Okay, I would say you are insane. But we both know to do what we do you have to be insane." Mystic said as he begane to hover, ready to go. "Need to go to France and stop a sex trading ring. So I don't have time to hear the whole story. Try not to get into any more trouble." Mystic summoned his gate. "What am I saying, of course you are going to get in to trouble." The mage closed the door behind him and the door disappeared in a flash of light.

"That went better then I thought it would." Peter stated after he got home. "Aunt May, I'm home."

"Peter, did you get hurt? Are you okay?" May rushed into the room. She was reluctant to let him go out as Spider-Man, but after some persuasion from Peter and Tony, she agreed. But he had to call every hour to let her know.

"Yes, Aunt May, I'm fine." He informed has he removed his mask. "Just tired."

She looked him over then gave a nod. "Okay, get some rest." She kiss his forehead. "Goodnight."

Peter smiled. "Night Aunt May." He lied down in his bed and fell to sleep.

The next morning was the same as any other day. Peter woke up and got ready for the day.

"Peter, you shouldn't stay out too late." His aunt stated.

"I'm fine, Aunt May. I had to help Mystic out with some drug traffickers."

"Mystic? You mean that guy with the black outfit?"

"Yup."

"Is he an Avenger?"

"No, he is more of a solo act. But if he or me nead help, he doesn't mind."

"I see, it's good you have someone to look after you."

"Yeah, he's awesome. He can make a door that can let him go to China. Just like walking through our door."

"Really? And how many times have you gone to China?" May raised an eyebrow.

"Never, I promise. He just showed me the door, or how he calls it, his gate."

"Okay, had to check, because the last time a superhero came asking for your help, you went to Germany." May narrowed her eyes at him.

Peter gulp down his eggs. "I should go, before I'm late." He grabbed his bag.

Peter was about to open the door when he heard. "So, are you and this Mystic together?" May smile.

The teen turned around with a blush. "W..what, n..no, we are just friends."

"It's okay if you are, just so long as he is not too mush older."

"He's my age." Peter said opening the door. "And we're just friends."

May smiled. "Okay, have a good day at school."

"Yeah, have a good day at work."

At school Peter was at his locker grabbed his books, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Sorry Ned, but today I have to go to Mr. Starks."

"That's to bad for Ned." A not Ned voice said.

Peter turned around to see Rose. "Rose, your back." A smile from ear to ear on his face.

"So I am. How was homecoming?" She smiled back.

Peter had a flash of his fight with the Vulture. "I didn't stay long."

"Yes, I heard from Liz. You left right after you got there, why?"

He couldn't tell her why, it would put her in danger. "I felt she could do better then me."

"I see, we well talk about this later. For now we need to go to class." Rose frowned.

 _"Why was she sad?"_ Peter wondered.

Later at lunch. Peter and Ned had already sat down when Rose and MJ joined them. MJ sat next to Ned and Rose next to Peter on the other side.

"So, Peter, why did you leave Liz at homecoming?" MJ asked.

"I just felt she could do better then me."

"What do mean she, could do better?" Rose asked taking a bite of her apple.

"Well, it felt like I wasn't the one she needs. Besides, she is gone now."

"I see, was it she didn't need you or you didn't need her?" Rose asked.

_"Damn, what do I say? I can't tell them the truth."_

"I think he wasn't into her, because he wanted to go with you." Ned chimed in, pointing at Rose.

 _"Ned, you are definitely, the guy in the chair."_ Peter smiled at his friend.

Rose blushed. "Oh, I see."

"So you just wanted to go with Rose? Man you must have it bad for you to do that." MJ commented.

Peter turned to his food, trying to hide his blush.

"So, when are we going out?" Rose asked with a smile.

Peter head shot up to her. "What?"

"Remember, I said when I got back, we will go out to dinner and a movie."

"Right, sorry, I just been busy with things. How about tomorrow at three?" Peter asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"That sounds good, I know what movie to see." Rose said, throwing her trash away. "Well times almost up. Dose anyone have notes for chemistry?"

After school Peter walked out of the school deep in thought. _"What am I going to do?"_ "Hey kid!" _"What am I going to wear?"_ "Kid!" _"Where am I going to take her?"_ "Kid!" A hand grabbed his shoulder making him turn around. "Kid, I've been calling you forever."

"Sorry, Happy, I was distracted." _"Maybe I can ask him and Mr. Stark for advice."_

"Well come on, we are keeping the boss waiting." Happy open the door for him.

Peter took a seat and put his seatbelt on. "Happy, can I ask you something?"

"No, we are not going to stop for food, we already late."

"No, It's not that."

"Okay, then yeah ask anything you want."

"What do you do on a date?"

"What?" Happy was distracted by the question and swerved a little. "Why are you asking that?"

"Well, I have a date tomorrow and I not sure what to do."

"Oh, I get it, first date?" Happy grinned at him through the rear view mirror.

Peter blushed and looked out the window. "Yeah."

"Well, the best advice I can give you is, compliment there outfit and always make eye contact."

"That's it, that's all you got, compliment her and eye contact."

"Hey, don't underestimate eye contact, girls like it, because it makes them fell like your only talking to them."

"Fine, I get it." Peter looked out the window again to see they were still in the city. "Hey, where are we going? I thought we were going to the compound?"

"Well, after the whole plane crash, the boss thought it was better to stay in the tower."

"Cool." Peter smiled.

"Yeah, it means I don't have to spend 2 hours in the car with you." Happy mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that. You forget, I have super hearing." Peter looked at him annoyed.

"Remind me to put the partition window up next time."

"Haha. You like me and you know it."

"Whatever kid."

They parked in the under ground parking and headed you the elevator. "Kid get in here we have work to do." Tony called to him. Happy left back down the elevator.

Peter looked around the lab seeing some Iron Man armor on display and hologram screens everywhere. "Awesome."

"Yeah yeah. It's all very inpressive. Know I need to put that tracking chip back in your suit."

"Oh, come on Mr. Stark you don't have to do that." Peter gave his best sad puppy eyes.

"No, none of that. I promised your Aunt May I would, and we both remember what happen last time I did something she didn't like." Tony rubbed his left eye.

"Yeah, sorry about the black eye. I still can't believe she did that." Peter handed his suit to him.

"It's okay, I've been hit by angry women before. Sometimes not even in the face." Tony put a hand on his groin. He shook his head at the painful memory. "Yeah, so, how was school?"

"It was okay." Peter begain to play with some tools, while Tony worked.

"I heard you got in to a fight in Brooklyn with some drug dealers."

"Yeah, Mystic asked for some help."

"And that is what I need to talk to you about." Tony looked at the teen.

"I know, I shouldn't had gone to Brooklyn."

"No, not that. I mean you should had waited for me to put the tracker back in first. But I was talking about Mystic." Tony finshed with the tracker and begun to reinstall the parachute. "Is he a friend?"

"Yeah, he's a good friend. He's always there if I need him and he gives good advice."

"That's good, do you know who he is?"

"No I-. Wait, are you trying to get him to sighed the Accords?" Peter crossed his arms.

Tony looked at the kid. _"He caught on fast."_ "Yes, he is a wild card, and some people are beginning to tell me I have to bring him in."

Peter looked at him in shock. "But why, he is helping people and he does it all over the world. You think people would be happy to have him help stop natural disaster or at least help after, not to mention, stop slave and drug dealers."

"I know kid, and it's great that he is helping people like that. But the fact that no one knows anything about him, and he has the power to stop tsunami, is making some people uncomfortable."

"Well, I'm sorry, I don't know who he is."

"You've worked with him for more then a year, how do you not know?"

"We don't ask each other personal questions. We just hangout, get something to eat, and beat up bad guys. We trust each other. I can't explain it." Peter rubbed the back of his head. "It's like when your little kid and you meet another kid at the play ground. You don't know anything about them, but you trust them and become friends."

Tony leaned back on the table, thinking it over. "I get it, you fought together and don't need to know about each other to know you can trust them." _"Just like me and the old team after New York."_

"Exactly! Besides, if you talk to him for a little, you would see his is a very reasonable guy."

"Okay kid, next time you see him tell him I want to talk to him."

Peter smiled. "Okay."

"So, are you and him togeher?" The man smirked at the kid.

"OH MY GOD! How many people are going to ask me that? No, we are not together." Peter shooked his head. "Did you talk to Aunt May? Did she tell you to ask me that?"

"Yeah, your hot, scary aunt talked to me. She want's to throw me infront of a bus."

Peter shooked his head again. "No, she doesn't. Just break your arms and legs." He smiled at the end.

Tony smiled. "Oh, just my arms and legs. Thanks for the warning. Now I'm going to have nightmares about your aunt punshing me till my bones break."

Peter laughed. "At least I took the bat from her, or that black eye would be the least of your problems."

"Not helping!"

"Sorry. But can I ask you something?" Peter looked at the armors trying to hide his blush.

"What is it?"

Peter mumbled something.

"Sorry kid, I can't hear you." Tony gave the teen a questioning look.

"I have a date tomorrow and I don't know what to do."

The older man raised his eyebrows. "Wow, did not see that coming. Okay, what exactly are you having trouble with?" The man throw a arm over the teen and began to lead him to the elevator.

"It's tomorrow at three. I don't know what to wear. I don't know what restaurant to go to."

The elevator stopped at the penthouse. "Okay, first, take a breath. As for what to wear, I know someone who can help. F.R.I.D.A.Y. get Pepper."

"On it, boss."

"And as for restaurant, I Know this nice place in Queens you can take her to."

"Mr. Stark, thanks, but I doubt I can afford a nice place you go to."

"True, but if I pay the bill." Tony smiled.

"No, Mr. Stark, I can't let you do that."

"It's fine kid."

"But it's to much Mr. Stark, I can't let you do that."

"Okay, one, call me Tony, Mr. Stark was my father. Two, F.R.I.D.A.Y. make a reservation for 6:30 for two and give them a fat bonus."

"What? Mr.S- Tony you don't have to do that."

"Tony doesn't have to do what?" Said Pepper as she walked in.

"Why hello my love." Tony gave his best charming smile to her.

Pepper raised a eyebrow in response. "Okay, now I'm worried."

"Pep, the kid here has his first date tomorrow and he needs something to wear. Would you mind helping him out?" Tony contined to smile.

Pepper looked at the kid then at the man. "Okay."

"No, it's okay Miss Potts, you don't have to."

"It's fine Peter, you are about the same build as Tony and you look like you grew a few inches. So one of Tony's suits will fit you." Pepper remembered the first time she met the teen. The day his aunt punched Tony. She was the one to talk his aunt down and to help persuade her to let him be Spider-Man. "How's your aunt?"

"She's fine, her hand is still a little sore." Peter smiled.

"I'll bet, having punshed a thickhead like this." She pointed to Tony.

Peter snorted. "Hey, is that anyway to talk about your soon to be husband?" Tony asked.

"When said, soon to be husband, calls me from my very important work, yes."

"Oh come on, you can't say you were having fun."

Pepper smiled. "True. Now me and Peter are going to raid your closet. Why don't you get us some food?" She dragged Peter to Tony's room.

After trying a dozen different suits and eating some Chinese food, Happy came to take Peter home. "Kid it's time to go."

"Yeah, I just need to get my bag." Peter hopped off the couch and took the elevator back to the lab.

"Did the kid tell you who this _Mystic_ was?" Happy asked Tony taking a bite of the left over chicken.

Tony swallowed the food in his mouth. "No, he didn't know."

"How does he not know?" Pepper asked taking some food and putting it one of the takeout boxes.

"He said they don't talk about personal stuff. You know, keep your work and your home separate."

"What about Peter's A.I., in the suit, Karen. Can't you just have her scan the next time they meet?" Pepper asked.

"Already on it, I added a new protocol, she is going to the next time."

"The kid is not going to be happy about you spying on his friend." Happy said walking to the elevator.

"The program will turn off after the scan is made, so he won't know."

The elevator opened to show Peter with his backpack, his suit safely in it. "Okay, ready to go Happy."

Pepper stepped foward holding the takeout box. "Here, Peter, for your aunt."

"Thank you. And thanks again for the suit and the aouther suit Mr. Stark."

"It's fine kid, just try to stay low to the ground this time. I don't need your aunt mad at me again." Tony rubbed his eye.

"Yeah, And thanks for the advice."

"No problem, and don't forget to use a condom on your date."

Peter turned a new shade of pink. "Mr. Stark!"

"Tony!" Pepper gave the man a slap on the arm. Happy had a smile from ear to ear.

"Ow, Hey I was fourteen once, I know what can happen. It's better to be safe, then sorry."

"As true as that is, I'm fifteen." Peter stated. "And we are going on our first date, so we won't be doing that."

"Fine fine, don't take my advice. But don't ask me to babysit."

"I'm going now, bye Miss Potts." Peter pulled Happy in to the elevator.

"Bye Peter, have fun." Pepper smiled.

The drive back was quit, too quit for Happy if the kid was with him. He looked at the rear view mirror, to see Peter with a blank stare out the window. "You okay kid?"

"Hm, oh, yeah, just lost in thought."

"Something you want to share?"

"It's just." Peter looked down at his lap. "The girl I'm going out with is so far out of my league, what if she sees that I'm not good enough for her?"

"If she is so far out of your league, why did you ask her out?"

"Actually, she asked me out."

"Well there you go. If she don't think you were good enough, then she wouldn't had asked you out."

"Or she was just being nice like she always is. Well unless you make her mad like Flash did one time."

"Flash is the guy picking on you right?"

"Yeah, but I can handle it."

Happy was going to say he can take care of it, but was not going to make the kid more distant then he was about the subject. "What did this girl do?"

Peter smile. "She made him cry in the cafeteria."

"I like this girl already, what did she do? Punsh him, kick him in the groin."

"No, she said she wasn't going to homecoming with a spoiled brat like him." Peter gave a impersonation of Rose. "He fell out of his seat, he was so scared." Both laughed. "She then said begone insect and he ran out of the cafeteria." Peter was holding his sides he was laughing so hard.

Happy regained control of himself. "Sounds like this girl is not looking for someone with money, but someone who is a nice guy and you kid, got that in spades."

"You think?"

"Yeah, why else would she go out with you? So all you need to do is, be yourself."

"Thanks Happy." Peter smiled at him and undid his seatbelt as the car came to a stop.

"No problem kid, now get out, for I can go home and get some sleep."

"Bye Happy." The teen waved at the man as he closed the door.

Aunt May was watching t.v. when he entered the apartment. "Hey sweetie, how was it with Stark?"

"It was great, we worked on my suit and we got chinese food, I have some of the leftovers for you." He handed the box over.

"Mmm, yummy." She smiled. "And what is that?" She pointed to the suit carry on.

"Oh, Miss Potts and Mr. Stark gave me one of his suits for my date tomorrow."

"You have a date, with who?"

"With Rose." Peter rubbed the back of his head.

May smiled so big it looked like her face was going to cut in two. "Thats great sweetie. You should get some rest you have a big day tomorrow." She walked to the kitchen and placed the food in the fridge.

"Okay, night Aunt May."

"Night Peter."

Peter woke the next morning with a smile. He had looked in to the restaurant that Tony made the reservations, it was not too outrageous, but a little fancy, it was perfect. Rose was into fancy, but also like the little things like hotdogs from a street vendor. "Okay, look her in the eye when talking, compliment her outfit, be youself." Peter told his reflection in the bathroom mirror. _"Wait, the reservation isn't until 6:30 why would Mr. Stark make it so late in the day."_ Peter wondered. _"Maybe, me and Rose can do something before dinner."_ Peter got ready in his usual clothes, a pair of blue jeans and a dorky science shirt, with a zip-up black hoodie. He put his new suit and his Spider-Man suit in his backpack. _"Okay, you can do this. You are Spider-Man."_ "Aunt May I'm leaving now."

"Okay tough guy, good luck." She smiled.

"Thanks." _"I'm going to need it."_ Peter left and began to walk to Rose's holtel.

As he got close, he begain to get nervous. The ride up the elevator was too short for him to catch his breath. At the door to her home Peter stood with a hand raised to knock. _"What am I doing? Come on, you faced a man in a vulture suit, thousands feet in the air."_ He was about to knock when the door swung open, a big box smashed into his stomach. Rose screamed.

Peter was on the floor holding his stomach, a pile of books around him. "Hi, Rose, is this a bad time?"

Rose took the box off his lap and began to place the books back in it. "Peter, what are you doing here?"

Peter grabbed some books and helped with the clean up. "We have a date today."

Rose looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I know, but it's not for another two hours."

"Yeah, the reservations I made aren't until 6:30. I was wondering if we can hangout."

"Reservations? Mr. Parker, you sure went all out, didn't you?" She gave him that smile that made his knees week.

The boy blushed and looked to the books. "A little."

"Okay, we can hangout, but I have to take these books somewhere first." She picked up the box with a little difficulty.

"Here let me take it." Peter tooked the box.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Okay, let me get the others."

"There's more?"

"Yeah, just two more, one is the same size as that one and the other is about half that."

Peter put the box down and began to stack the others on it. "Okay, I can take them."

"No, I can't let you take all of them by yourself."

"It's fine, I can do this." He lifted all three boxes as though they were boxes of tissues.

Rose looked shocked at the display of strength. "Wow, you've been holding out in gym class."

"A little." Peter smiled.

"Well let me lock up and we can go."

"Sure." Peter walked back to the elevator and used his foot to hit the call button. Once it arrived both entered. "By the way you look very nice today."

"Thank you, but if we are going some where fancy, I am going to have to come back and change." Her outfit right now was a white leather short vest, a white short skirt, a pair of white knee high boots with black laces and white gloves. Her side bag rested on here left side.

"That's fine, I have a suit I need to change into also, in my bag."

"You really did go all out."

"Well I did have some help from Mr. Stark. He gave me the suit and made the reservations."

"I see." The elevator stopped on the first floor.

"Okay, where are we taking these?" He lifted the boxes in a shrug.

"You'll see." Rose said, hailing a cab.

After a ten minute drive, they stopped at a big house. The front yard had toys every where. "What is this place?" Peter looked up at the second floor windows.

"Come and see." Rose called from the porch.

"You are being very cryptic right now."

"Well, what fun is there, if I tell you everything?" She grinned and ringed the door bell.

A middle-aged woman with brown hair and tanned skin ansered the door. "Oh, Rose it's you."

Peter did not what was said after that, as screams of the girls name were getting closer. The door opened wide showing about twenty kids from ages five to twelve. They rushed over to Rose, hugging her legs and pushing each other to hold her hand. "Hello everyone." The girl giggled.

"Rose, I lost one of my tooth last week." A little boy said.

"I can do a cartwheel now." A girl said.

"Did you bring us more toy?" Another boy said looking at the boxes.This caused the rest of the kids to turn and look at the boxes. They began to push each other out of the way to get the boxes. Peter held the boxes tight in his hands, using his spider powers to not let them fall.

Rose giggled at Peter, who was trying to make the kids stop pulling on the boxes. "No, they are not toys, they are books." Many of the kids looked disappointed and began to complain. "Hey, none of that. Books are good for you, plus I got some comics." She open the small one on top and pull out some of the reading material. This made the boys to jump up and down try to take them. "Okay, calm down." She handed some out, then place the box on the floor for they can get them thereselves.

"Kids, what do you say to Rose?" The woman asked the kids.

"Thank you, Rose." All of the children said.

"You are welcome." Rose smiled.

"Oh my, where are my manners. Come in, come in." The woman stepped aside for the teens to enter. "You can put the boxes by the bookshelves." She told Peter.

"Yes ma'am." Peter did as told.

"Rose, who's that?" A little redhead asked.

"Is he your boyfriend?" A blond girl asked, causing the other little girls to give oohs.

Rose turned a little pink, but did not lose her composure. "Well we are on a date right now, but it's too soon to tell." This causined more oohs to come from the girls.

"He's cute." One whispered in Rose's ear.

"You think so? His butt is cute too." Rose whispered back.

Peter did not turn around from placing the books away. If he did, all of the kids and Rose, would see his face as red as a tomato. _"Some times I wish I didn't have super hearing."_

"Okay, kids how would you like for me to read you a story?" Rose took a seat in the corner for the kids to set around her. They rushed to set down as close as they could to her. "Peter, would you like to pick the story book?"

All the kids looked at him with big bright eyes. "Sure." He turned to the bookshelves and scaned the books. "How about this one?" He lifted the book _Where The Wild Things Are._

"Perfect." Rose smiled.

Peter leaned against the wall as he watched Rose read. She changed her voice for each character and made faces to match. The kids where all too into the story to look away, laughing and giggling at the voices. This made Peter remember his mom reading the same story and changing her voice when he was little. A small tear fell down his cheak at the memory, he quickly wiped it away.

"How long have you two been together?" Peter was shocked at the new voice. He turned to see the women from before, standing there, holding a glass of tea for him.

He took the tea and took a quick sip. "We have know each other for about a year now. Today is our first date."

"I see, and you came to this orphanage for your first date?"

"Well, Rose didn't tell me where we were going and we had time to kill."

"Well thank you for coming. I'm Talia." She smiled.

"I'm Peter. Does Rose come here often?"

"Yes, about once or twice a month. She reads to the kids and sometimes play a game or two with them. She is a good break for me and my staff."

"I see. I never knew she does this."

"She doesn't like to boast."

"Yeah." Peter smiled at the girl reading, the story was about over.

"Good luck." Talia smiled.

"Thanks."

After the story, some of the kids where asking of another story. "Sorry, I would love to read to you all day, but I have a date to get back to." Rose winked at said date. The boy smiled back. "But next Saturday I'll read to you again." She walked to Talia and Peter. "Talia, how is every thing?"

"It's going great." Talia looked nervous.

Rose looked at the woman, then turned to the children. "Kids, why don't y'all play outside, we grown ups have to talk."

"Your not a grown up." One of the older boys said.

"True, but I am older then you. Now go." She pointed to the door. Once the last of the kids were gone, she turned back to the woman. "It's okay, you can tell me."

Talia looked around then nodded. "The bank is about to foreclose on us." Peter eyes shoot up at that. "We need 20,000 by the end of next month. I don't know what to do. The kids well have to go to foster care and be split up, you know how thing are in some of those foster homes. Matt, Tyler and Kate were hurt so bad, we thought they would die." Peter's hands turned to fist. _"What monster would hurt a kid like that?"_

"It's okay just breath." Rose was now hugging the older woman, try to stop her from crying. "I'll take care of it."

Talia pulled back. "I can't ask you to do that, you have already given us so much already."

"It's fine, my aunt already told me about the bank." Rose reached into her bag and pulled out a envelope. "Here, this is a check to help."

Talia looked at the envelope then open it, her eyes became like saucers. "This is too much." She tryed to give it back.

"It's fine, I don't need it." Rose pushed the womans hand back.

"But a 100,000 is too much."

Peter's eyes widen at the amount. "It's fine, I have way too much money anyway." Rose pushed the hand away again.

The woman's eyes began to tear up again. "Thank you." She throw her arms around the smaller girl.

Rose rubbed the woman's back, trying to get her to calm down. "It's nothing really."

"You saving this place is not nothing." Peter stated.

"He's right." Talia pull back. "We should rename this place after you."

"No, please don't. I just did what I thought was right, I don't need anything."

"Rose, you are too good for this world."

Rose blushed at the compliment then shook her head. "We should go." She looked at Peter.

Talia gave the girl one more hug then lead them to the door. Rose left first and Peter was going to follow when a hand on his chest stopped him. "Don't hurt her or I'll hurt you."

Peter looked down at his right to see a little boy with black hair, about eight or nifne, holding a wooden bat. He looked like he was going to hit Peter if he even looked at Rose the wrong way. The teen looked at Rose talking to Talia and saying goodbye to the other kids outside. He kneeled down to the kid. "Guess you heard what we were talking about, right?" The boy nodded. "What's your name?"

"Tyler."

"Well Tyler, I promise, I well never hurt Rose."

"Don't give me that shit. Every one breaks there promises, except Rose because she can't lie." Tyler's hand tighten around the bat.

 _"Who hurt this kid so bad."_ "Then how about a deal instead?"

Tyler looked at him for a moment. "What kind of deal?"

"I don't hurt Rose and you stop cussing." Peter held out his hand.

Tyler looked at the hand. "Spit on it."

Peter eyes widen, then he smiled and spat on his hand. "So deal?"

Tyler spat on his hand then took Peter's. "Deal."

"What is going on here?"

Both turned to see Rose at the door. "Just a deal between men." Peter told her. "Ain't that right, Tyler?"

"Right, it's between men."

"I see, and where, pray tell, are these so called men?" Rose smiled.

"Hey, I'm a man." Tyler stood up straight and puffed out his chest.

"Me too." Peter did the same.

"Sure you are." Rose rolled her eyes. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Peter began to walk out. He turned his head to Tyler. "Remember are deal, okay." Tyler nodded and raised his spit covered hand. Peter raised his as he waved bye.

As the teen got into the taxi Rose told the driver where to go then turned to him. "Are you going to tell me about that deal?"

Peter smiled and said "Nope." With a pop of the 'P'.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "And why not?"

"Well, what fun is there, if I tell you everything?" Peter said in a mocking tone.

Rose eyes narrowed more, before she smiled "Touche."

Peter grinned. "Where to now?"

"I was starting to fell a little hungry, so I thought we could get a little snack."

"Sounds good to me." He rubbed his stomach.

Once they stopped Peter looked out the window to see a small Ice cream shop named The Ice Cream Cafe. "So, what is Tyler's story?"

She looked at him with sad eyes. "I'll tell you inside." Rose got out and walked to the shop, Peter followed.

Rose ordered a pint of vanilla with chocolate brownies chunks. Peter had a mint chocolate chip with chocolate syrup. "I love this place." The girl stated. "Hey Alex." She waved to one of the employees. The man waved back.

"You come here a lot?" Peter asked, taking a seat at a table.

"Yup, about once a day." She sat across from him.

"Once a day!" Peter was shocked. "How can you eat so much ice cream and not get fat."

"I do a lot of things, like study martial arts and yoga." She ate a piece of brownie and smiled.

"But still, that is a lot of sweats."

"True, but I have to come here."

"Why's that?"

"Because, I am one of the co-owers."

Peter swallowed too fast and some ice cream went in his airway, making him have a coughing fit. Rose gave him some pats on the back and some water. "I'm okay now." he said taking a breath. "You own this shop."

"Only half, my family owns the store chain, that means me and Aunt Cora."

"What about your dad, does he not get a piece?"

"My father can have a piece if he wants it, since he married my mother and joined the family. But he says he doesn't need it and that it is for the best."

"So he leave it to you and your aunt."

"Aunt Cora takes care of the big chain and I take care of the ones in New York."

"Cool." Peter was impressed by the girls abilities. "So, about Tyler."

"Right, you wanted to know his story." She took a bite then cleared her throat. "Okay, Tyler, Matt and Kate were in the same foster home three years a go. Tyler lost his parents in a home break in gone wrong, he was only six at the time. He was placed into the same home as Matt and Kate after that. There foster dad was no were near the best, he used the money he got from the system to get drugs." Rose began to sound angry which to Peter was rare to hear. "When Tyler first got there the man promised he would take care of him. That promised lasted till the social worker left. After that the man would beat him and the others." _"That's why he said not to make promises."_ Peter thought. "Anyway, one night the guy got drunk and went to Kate's room and tryed to-." Rose passed try to fine the right words. "Tryed to take her innocence." Peter began to cruch the empty cup in his hands. "She managed to bite him and ran to Matt's and Tyler's room. They used all the stuff they had to block the door, but it only gave them a few minutes to think of a plan. So they had Kate go out the window and get help. Matt and Tyler would try to keep the man busy. When he got though, he began to beat them. Matt was the oldest, so he tryed to make him self the lightning rod and take most of the hits." Rose began to have tears in her eyes. "The monster hit the poor boy in the head with a lamp knocking him out. Tyler saw the he was not going to stop with one hit, so Tyler jumped on the man's back and bit him on the shoulder. The monster didn't like that and throw him at the wall and broke his arm. After that the monster tryed to fine Kate, but when he saw she was gone, he turned to Tyler." Rose was full out crying now. "When the cops found them, Tyler had bruises all over his body, his clothes were torn off and he was bleeding down there." She pointed down at her legs.

The cup in Peter's hands now look like a weird straw, tears were ready to fall at any second. _"Oh my god. How can some people do that to kids?"_ He was shaking at his rage that he kepted in check. "What happed to the monster?" He asked behind his teeth and letting the tears fall.

"The cops found him and took him away, he was going to be in prison for twenty-five years, but after people found out what he did, he was beaten and raped. One of the hits cracked he skull and he died." Rose saw Peter shaking and placed her hands over his. "It's okay now, they are safe, and I won't let anyone hurt any of those kids."

Peter took some deep breath and began to relax again. "Yeah, and I will help you." He said with wiping away his tears.

Rose smiled and wiped away hers. "Okay, that is enough of the dark side of humanity."

Peter grinned at her. "Did you just make a Star Wars reference?"

Rose had a small smile. "A little." Both began to giggle. "Theres a park nearby, why don't we go there and work off some of this ice cream?"

"Sure, we have about a hour to spare."

The walk was quiet, but a good quiet, like a calm break. "So, Peter tell me about yourself." Rose asked once they were in the park.

"You pretty much know everything about me. I go to Midtown High, I love science, Star wars and I have a crush on you for a year." Peter stated with a blush and rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I do know all that, but I want to know what you want to do with your life."

"Oh, will, I want to make thing to help people, like what Mr. Stark does. He made some leg braces for Colonel Rhodes to help him walk."

"That sounds cool, I would like to see what you can make."

"Thanks, What do you want to do?"

Rose began to climb the jungle gym. "I want to be a doctor and help the sick, but I doubt I will make it." She frowned.

"Why not? You are smart, your're great in the debate club and you already know how to run a business. Why can't you?"

Rose looked to the kids on the swings and smiled. "I doubt I'll make it, because, I don't have that mush time."

"Then make time. If you want to do somthing you love, then you should go after it with all you got." Peter looked up at the girl.

She looked at him with a smile like the sun. "Thanks." Peter's face was bright red when he turned away from her. "Are you okay?"

"Y..yeah, it's just, I..I can see up your skirt." Peter turned to have his back to her.

"WHAT?! Oh my god." Rose blushed as red as the boy. "I'm going to get down now. Please don't look at me, or I will die from embarrassment."

"No problem. I will just stare at the trees."

Once she was down she made sure her skirt was flat all around her legs. "Okay, what time is it?" she asked to change the subject.

"It's 5:45, so we should get to your place for I can change."

"Sure, plus if we are going some were fancy I need to change to." They began to walk to her home once again in scilence. Peter had a smile on his face that looked like his face was going to split in two. "What are you smiling about?"

"It's just, you are wearing red today." Peter tryed and failed to hind his giggle.

"Red?" She looked down at herself before it clicked. "Oh my god."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Damn right you won't, if you ever want to have kids." She raisded her fist to his face.

"Okay, okay, I promise, I won't tell anyone." He raised his hands to surrender.

"Good."

Peter took a few steps infront of her. "I'm going to tell everyone." He laughed then began to run, as the angry girl began to chase him.

"You get back here, Peter Parker." _"For someone her size, she is fast."_ Rose grabbed his hoodie and looked him in the eye. "What are you going to tell people?"

Peter could now see why Mr. Stark was afraid of his Aunt May, girls are scary when mad. "Nothing, I saw Nothing." The boy looked as if he was going wet his pants.

Rose stared at him for a little longer, then let him go with a smile. "Good, now lets go." Peter let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and followed after her.

Once they got back to Rose's penthouse, Peter used the guest bathroom and Rose went to her room. _"Okay you can do this. Just be yourself."_ Peter knew he couldn't leave his backpack here with his spider suit. So he wore it under is new suit. Once he remembered how to tie his tie, he took a look at himself. "Wow, I should do something nice for Miss Potts and Mr. Stark for this." It was a dark navy blue suit, that made him look like sex on legs and a black tie. _"Oh, fuck, what was the name for the reservation? Should I call Mr. Stark? No he's probably busy. Think, Spider-Man, think. That's it Spider-Man."_ Peter put the mask on. "Karen, can you talk to F.R.I.D.A.Y.?"

"Yes, what do you need, Peter?"

"I need to know what is the name for the reservations Mr. Stark made for me."

"Okay, asking her now." After a moment of silence Karen spoke again. "The name is _young love_."

"Really, Mr. Stark, that's all you got?"

"Actually that was a joke, the real name is, Parker."

"Thanks Karen, you are a life saver."

"No problem, Peter, that is what I'm here for."

"Bye for now, Karen."

"Good bye, Peter."

Peter removed his mask, placed it in his inside pocket and walked to the front door. He looked at his phone for the time. _"Fifteen minutes to go."_ "My, don't you clean up nice." Peter turned around to see her. His eyes widen and mouth hung open. She had a black skin tight silk dress that was cut off at the right knee and half way down the left thigh, in a diagonal line. Two black high heels covered her feet, two silk fingerless gloves on her hands. The same snake choker with a black strap, red lip stick instead of her regular black. Green eyeshadow with black at the tip made her eyes shine and a pair of wolf earing, the one on the right had the sun on it's tail, and the wolf was jumping from it then around the outer part of the ear, with it's fangs out and a red gemstone for the eye. The same was on the left, but with the moon and a blue gemstone. "How do I look?" She gave a turn, showing the upper half of her back. A black and green ribbon were added to her hair and braided into it, tied together in a bow at the bottom.

Peter could not take his eyes off her. "Y..you look... wow."

"I'm going to take your inability to make complete sentences as a good sign." She smiled.

The boy shook his head to snap him out of it. "You look great, but we sould go before we are late."

"Right, of course." They both rushed to the elevator and ran out to the taxi waiting outside.

At the restaurant, Peter held out his arm with a smile. "My lady."

She giggled at him and wrapped her arm around his. "Good sir." At there table, both had placed there order for food and drinks, coke for him and tea for her. "So, Peter, what college do you plan to go to after graduation?"

"I was thinking M.I.T. What about you?"

"Not sure yet, maybe Yale."

"Good choice, they have a lot of art classes too, so you won't get too bored."

The conversation continued with many different subjects. What was there favorite color, Peter, blue and red. Rose, black and white. What is there favorite pet, Peter and Rose, both. Who they thought had a cruch on someone at school.

"No way, not Ned."

"Yes Ned, I see the way he looks at her." Rose informed.

"He does?"

"Yup."

"Wow, I did not see that."

"I know, I didn't at first ether. But some times, when he thinks no one is watching, I see him look at her with this little smile on his face."

"Wow, you think we sould help them out."

"You mean, like they helped us, most definitely." She raised her glass. "A toast to friends and payback."

Peter raised his glass and tapped it against hers. When the two tapped the room began to shake, every one around them looked shocked as another shake came with a loud boom from outside. "What the hell is that?" Peter's spider sense kicked in screaming to move. "EVERYONE, GET DOWN!!" He screamed and hugged Rose then fell to the ground. Three secounds after a car crashed throw the wall.

"SPIDER-MAN, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, COME AND GET ME, OR I'll DESTROY EVERY INCH OF QUEENS!"

Peter's eyes went wide. _"Who is the person, and do they know who I am?"_ He shooked his head. _"No, I can't worry about that now, I need to get these people out of here."_ He let go of the girl and looked her up and down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about everyone else?" She looked around to see most were okay and the rest of them had only cuts from glass and bruises.

"It looks like everyone is okay, but we need to get out of here, before another hit brings down the building." He looked at the entrance. "Damn the car's in the way."

"Even if we got out that way, who ever is outside would be able to see us and attack."

She was right, who ever was outside was still throwing cars around. "Right, so how about a back door?"

"Yes, theres one past the restrooms. I'll get the people out that way." She stood and with a comanding voice said. "Everyone, we need to go out the back exit now."

"What are you crazy? We should stay in here or we'll get killed." One of the waiters said under a table.

Another crash shook the building and made the lights flicker. Rose walked to the cowering man. "Hear that? If we stay in here we could be crushed by the building." Peter began to have a panic attack at the thought of being crushed under a building again. "Now get going or I'll knock you out and drag you." Peter saw the look of determination on Rose's face and used it to pull him self together. Everyone began to walk to the back.

"Wait, what about us?" Some shouted. Peter and Rose looked to the source of the voice. Three men where trapped in the doorway to the kitchen, behind some of the rubble. "Please, help us."

Rose was helping a old lady out. Peter looked to her. "You go, I'll help them."

"Okay, but be careful." She began to walk out again.

Peter ran to the three men, who were trying to push the rubble out of the way. "Okay guys, on three, give it all you got." Peter could move it on his own but there were too many people around for that. He grabbed the rubble. "One, two, three."

The men pushed the rubble with all there strength. Peter began to pull, not even trying, and moved the rubble. "Thank you so much." One with red hair said, giving the boy a hug.

"Yeah, no problem." Peter patted the man's back. "You can get off now."

"Right, sorry." The four heard another crash outside and ran to the exit.

Outside the men looked around the alley to see were the others have gone. "There! That way." The one with red hair said pointing to the right, where the others were running accross the street to hide in another alley.

"Wait, where did that kid go?" The three looked around for Peter, but found nothing.

"He probably went the other way." Said the red head, looking down the alley. "I hope he's okay."

Peter was on the roof of the restaurant, he pulled out his mask and removed his blue suit. "Karen, are you there?"

"Always, Spider-Man."

"Okay, what is going on?"

"It appears, someone is trying to get your attention."

Peter webbed to the sound of screams. "Yeah, I got that, but why?"

"I don't know, I do not have enough information."

"We might as well see what this guy wants." Peter stopped on a wall. There was a man with four metal arms coming from his back. "Hey you! You wanted to see me."

The man turned to face him. "Why, yes I did." The man grinned. "I've heard so much about you."

"If you wanted a autograph, all you had to do was ask. You didn't need to trash the place." The spider waved his hand at all the damage.

"My apologies, Spider-Man, I didn't know how to get you out here." The man lifted himself up with two of the arms to be the same hight as Peter.

"I'm here now, so your're going to stop, right?" Peter crossed his arm.

"Yes, of course, so long you come with me willingly." Two of the arms rose up, ready for a fight.

"Dude, ever heard of stranger danger? Who are you anyway?"

"I am Doctor Otto Octavius, now are you going to come or not?" Dr. Octavius steped forword.

"Dr. Octavius, more like, Dr. Octopus."

"How dare you." The Doctor attacked, two arms rushed forword to grab Peter. The spider jumped away landing on a wall on the other side of the street. "You well come with me, one way or another."

"Not going to happen, Dr. Octopus." Peter shot a web ball at the man's face. A arm came up and stopped it. Octavius grabbed a tree from the side and throw it at Peter. The boy jumped out of the way, only to be stopped by a arm in his way, Peter shot a web to the side to pull him out of the way, but a second arm came under him and grabbed his arm. The Doctor slammed him against the wall. "Fine, if you want a autograph so badly, I'll give you one." Peter tryed to shoot webbing at the man's face again, but one of the arms grabbed his and pinned it down like the other. "Got something I can write with?"

Octavius smirked and a third arm came up. "How about your blood?" With that a straight blade came out of the arm.

"Come on, you don't want to ruin that pretty knife with my blood, do you?" Peter tryed to push the arms off.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it after." The arm rushed forword about to strike, when a flash of light blinded the man, making the blade stab the wall. "What the hell? I can't see!"

"What did I say about not getting into trouble?" A voice above said.

Peter looked up and saw Mystic stading on the wall. "Thanks for the help, but can you get me out of this?"

"Fine, but you owe me one." Mystic floated down in the middle of the arms and began to us his magic to try and move them off the spider. Octavius was still blind from the flash, so Mystic payed little mind to him. Peter began to scream. "What is it?" Mystic began to worry.

"The arms are crushing mine!"

"I see, I'll blast them off!"

Peter's spider sense screamed at him, he looked for the reason why. Then he saw it, the fourth arm with a blade going straight to Mystics back. "MYSTIC, LOOK OUT!!" The mage looked behind him, too late, the blade went straight through him. Blood shot out of his chest and splattered on the spider's mask. "NOOOOOOOO!!"

Mystic's eyes were wide, he coughed and blood began to spill out of the wrapping that covered his mouth. "You fool, you thought you can beat me. My superior intellect can never fall to someone like you." Octavius turned the hero to him. Mystic was trying to breath, his hands on the blade. "If you stayed out of the way, you could have lived." Mystic coughed up more blood and went slack, hands fell to his sides.

"YOU MONSTER, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!" Peter screamed trying to get out of the hold.

Dr. Octavius looked at the spider. "Don't worry, you will be joining him soon." Mystic hand once again grabbed the blade, his shoulders were shaking. "What's this, Still alive, and crying. Are you going to start begging me to spare your friend." Mystic's head fell back as he laughed, like he heard the funniest joke in the world. Both Octavius and Spider-Man were cunfused by this. "What's so funny? Or have you gone mad?"

Mystic stopped laughing and looked the doctor in the eye. "Your are a fool." The mage stated. "Or you don't know."

Octavius narrowed is eyes in annoyance. "Know what?"

"The greatest weapon any mage, sorcerer, wizard, witch and magician have."

"And that is?"

"Misdirection!" Mystic arms shot out wide, then the mages body began to fade away with little orbs of light, even his blood began to fade.

"A allusion!" The man screeched.

"That's right, asshole!" Mystic's voice came from above. The doctor looked up, only to have the hero's leg kick the right side of his face. With out the arms on the ground to hold him up Octavius fell to the ground, pulling his arms on the wall with him. Spider-Man jumped down and webbed the man and his arms to the street. "So much for your so call superior intellect."

"Damn you! I'll make you suffer for this." The man struggled against the webs. Spider-man thought, one more web on his mouth would be good.

"That was fun, but next time try not to get caught." Mystic told the spider, floating down to the ground.

"Fun! You thought that was fun?!" Peter yelled, stomping to the mage. "That was the most terrifying experience I have ever had! I thought you were dead! You could had told me, or gave a sign, to let me know you were faking!"

Mystic raised a finger in the air. "To fool your enemy, you must first, fool your allies." He stated as if it were nothing.

Peter began to cry under his mask. "Do you not care how I felt?" His voice cracked, revealing his emotions.

"Spidey." Mystic looked into the eyes of the mask.

"Never do that again!"

The mage wrapped his arms around the spiders waist and spoke softly. "I'm sorry, your right, I should had told you what I was doing. I promise, next time I will tell you."

Peter took a breath and hugged the smaller man back. "That all I ask." He rested his head on the other's shoulder.

"Wait." Mystic pulled away. "Did you get taller?" The mage looked him up and down.

Spider-Man chuckled. "Yup, about three inches."

"Great, like I didn't have enough problems."

"Hey it's not my fault your short." The boy laughed.

"You think that's funny, just for that, I'm going to make your life hell."

"And how are you going to do that? Bite my ankles." Mystic's mouth straps move out of the way, with a flick of his wrist the spiders mask move up from his mouth. "What are you doing?" Peter screeched, he tryed to move the mask back down, but stopped when a pair of lips kissed his cheek.

"There, I have given you a powerful curse." Mystic pull away and smiled, his mask moving to cover his mouth again.

Peter stood frozen. "W..what kind of curse?"

"You'll se-" A loud sawing noise broke them apart.

"How touching, love on the battlefeld." Octavius said standing up, two arms with buzz saws cutting the webs away.

"Give up Dr. Octopus, you are outnumbered and outmatched." The spider said pulling his mask back down.

"Dr. Octopus, now that is funny." Mystic giggled.

"Silence! I will have your blood Spider-Man. Even if I have to kill every person you care about, starting with your boyfriend." With that the doctor raised a arm and a small flame lit up.

"Get back!" Mystic pushed the spider behind him and raised a hand to the man. A blast of flames came from the arm. Spider-Man was about to jump, when a white bubble surrounded them. The flames couldn't breaktrough the shield and soon faded away.

Both heroes looked around for the man and saw a open sewer lid. "Damn, he got away!" Peter kicked the lid making his foot hurt.

"Yes, and he seems to be very adament about you, or should I say, your blood."

"And he is going to come after you now too, to get to me."

"I guess that means we are going to have to stick together until we get him." Mystic reached into his left bag and pulled out a card. "Here, have Karen copy this number." He raised it to the spider's face. "And take a healing potion just in case." The mage's right hand held the blue bottle. After it was done Mystic made the card burst into a white flame. "If you need me, that well call Memory."

Spider-Man nodded at his friend. "Wait, what about you? What if you need help?"

"I have my ways, don't worry. Now, if you don't mind, I need to go, I got a hot date to get back too." Mystic throw is gate card and left.

 _"Oh my god, my date!"_ Peter swung back to the roof of the restaurant and changed back. He slowly looked off the side and saw Rose talking to the Police. _"Good, she's not hurt."_ Peter jumped off the back side and ran around. "Rose!" He called to her.

"Peter!" She rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him. "God, I thought you were hurt, when I couldn't find you I asked if you were taken to the hospital."

"No, I just hid in one of the alleys, until I know it was safe."

"Okay, good. Wait, what time is it?" She pulled out her phone. "Oh no, we missed it."

"Missed what?"

"The movie. It started at 8:15 and it's now 9:13." She pouted.

"What was the move?"

"Star Wars rogue one. I wanted to suprise you."

Peter smiled as bright as the sun. _"What did I do to have a girl like this in my life?"_ "It's okay, it just means we are going to have to go out again."

Rose looked at the boy with her own sun smile. "Now that sounds perfect." Both looked into each others eyes, there mouth slowly getting closer. Both pulled a part, when the sound of thunder made them look up and the first drops of rain began to fall.

Peter looked at Rose again. "Come on, I'll take you home." He pulled away and took her hand.

They rushed out of the taxi and in side the hotel elevator. "Wow, that rain came out of nowhere, right?" She looked at him, but Peter was looking at the doors.

"Yeah, it sure did." The boy continue not to look at her. _"What am I doing, me and her can't be together. If we are, then it would just put her in danger."_ Peter thought. _"I will have your blood Spider-Man. Even if I have to kill every person you care about."_ Octaviue's words echoed in his mind.

"Peter." _"She deserves better then that."_ "Peter." _"She deserves better then me."_ "Peter!" Peter snapped out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?" Rose asked, with a worry look. "Is it about what happed today."

"Yeah." _"I should end it now."_

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Both stepped out and Rose opened the door to her home. "It's okay." Rose said with her back to him.

"What?"

"It's okay to be scared." Rose turnd to him, his bag that he left behind on the coat hanger, in her hands. "My mother told me once. _'Just because someone fells angry or hate, doesn't mean they are evil, it just means they have a soul. What makes someone good or evil, is how they act with those emotions.'_ So even if you were scared and hid, doesn't mean you are a coward." Peter said nothing, only gave a nod. "You are brave. I saw the look on your face, when I said the building could come down on us." Peter twitch at the memory. "Even hearing that, you still stayed behind and helped those men. So don't feel bad, you are not a coward, you are a hero." Peter eyes widen at that. _"I'm a hero."_ "You are my hero, remember?" She stepped closer to him. "So don't you dare call yourself weak or unworthy of me, because, I have never met someone as kind-hearted and pure soul as you. And if you are not worthy of me, then no one is."

Peter grabbed her head and smashed there lips together, his bag slipped out of her hands. She grabbed his head and intensified the kiss. To Peter the kiss was like magic, pure and powerful. _"Is this how Mystic fells when he cast spells?" "I will have your blood Spider-Man. Even if I have to kill every person you care about." "Shut up, if you want me come and get me, I'll be waiting, and me and my friends will take you down."_ The two pulled away panting. "What are you? How do you make me rethink every thing I know?"

Rose giggled. "You really want to know?"

"With all my heart and soul." His brown eyes meating her green.

She began to slowly walk backwards, back to the door. "I am the free wind," (step) "the calming earth," (step) "the gentle rain," (step) "the tempered steel" (Step) "and the roaring, wild, flame." She smiled at him, one last time, before closing the door.

Peter had a smile like the sun on his way home, not caring about the heavy rain, he swung as fast as he could. _"I am the gentle rain."_ Rose's words making him want to catch every drop of rain, as if they were her kisses. With one high swing he throw himself as high as he can. "WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!"


	7. Up and Down

"I thought you said, you and him weren't together." May said, the next morning.

"What are you talking about?" It was sunday and Peter was still half asleep.

"I'm talking about this." May pointed to the T.V.. On the screen was Spider-Man with Mystic in his arms, then the mage kissed his cheek.

"What the hell?!" Peter was wide awake now. "Someone video us." The boy looked at the screen more closely and saw Mystic's left arm, there was no phone. "Memory!"

"Memory?"

"It's Mystic's A.I., she is the only one who could get this video."

May looked at her nephew, she could just imagine what was in his head. Still it did not stop her from laughing at the situation. "I never thought I would see the day you hated a machine."

Peter smiled at the sound of her laugh, but shook his head to get back on track. "Aunt May, this is not funny!"

"Yes it is." She laugh harder.

"Aunt May!" Peter pouted.

The woman took a breath and came back to her senses. "Oh sweetie, it's okay if you are with him. He sounds like a good guy, from what I heard." She told her nephew.

"But I'm not with him. We are just friends."

"I know that. But maybe Mystic wants to be something more."

"No he doesn't, his always been that way, even to Daredevil. This is him playing one of his tricks." Peter sat next to the woman.

"I see." May looked at the screen thinking it over, then something more important came to mind. "Wait didn't you have a date with Rose? How did it go?" Peter smiled and blushed. "Wait did you two-" The teen looked at her with confusion. "on your first date."

Peter thought for a moment, then it clicked. "N..no, we just kissed." His blush became darker.

"O..oh, you just kissed."

"Y..yeah, just kissed."

The room was filled with a awkward silence. "So how was it?"

"Aunt May!"

"Okay, you don't have to tell me about the kiss." The woman ran her hand in his hair. "Tell me what you did on this date."

"First, we took some books to this orphanage Rose goes to. She read and play with the kids. Then to a ice cream shop, apparently Rose owns half of a chain of stores."

May could not hide the shock on her face. "Really? She is so young. I hope she's not over working herself."

"Her aunt takes care of most of it."

"That's good. So, what else did you do?"

"We went to a park and talked about what we want to do with are lives." Peter blushed at the memory.

May raised a eyebrow at the teen. "Is that all you talked about?"

"Y..yeah, Rose wants to be a doctor and help the sick." The boy walk to the kitchen and got some water, to avoid his aunts all seeing eyes.

"That's nice, she sounds like she has a good head on her shoulders."

"Yeah, but when she was talking she looked sad. I don't know why." Peter took his seat again. "She said, she might not get the chance to do it."

"Maybe it's her family?" The boy gave her a questioning look. "She is British and rich, maybe her family expects her to marry a lord or something."

Peter groaned. "Thanks, Aunt May. Now, not only do I have to worry about not messing up, but now I have to worry about her family and a possible betrothed." The boy covered his face with his hands.

May chuckled and rubbed the boy's back. "Oh come on, you know Rose is too strong-willed to go into a arranged marriage." The teen took a breath.

"True, she is not one to follow what people say."

"Right. Know what happed at dinner?"

Peter leaned back on the couch. "We talked about what school we are planning to go to. I want to go to M.I.T.. She wants to go to Yale."

"That's great." May smiled at her little genius. "You should talk to Stark about that."

Peter smiled. "Yeah, I'll ask him." The teen looked down to his lap. "Then that guy attacked and I had to stop him. So we didn't get to finish."

"Oh sweetie." She rubbed his shoulder.

"It's fine, just sad Mr. Stark wasted his money."

"That man has plenty of money."

"I guess, anyway after I took her home." Peter rubbed the back of his head and blushed again. "We kissed."

"Well look at you, lady killer." May smiled like the sun. "Don't forget protection next time."

"A..aunt May!" The teen's blush reached his ears and he cover his face with one of the couch pillows.

The next day Peter went to school with a smile. He was looking into his looker for his English book. "Why are you smiling penis? Did your boyfriend finally let you sit on his dick."

"Leave me alone, Flash." Peter turned around to face the bully and his friends.

"Aww, is your ass still sore?" The bully's friends laughed. "Or is Mr. Stark letting you suck on his." Peter's hands began to crush his books. "Oh wait, he doesn't even know you, does he?" Flash step closer to the boy. "I mean, why would someone like Tony Stark want anything to do with you?"

Peter was about to counter, when a head of blond hair stepped in front of him. "Hey, Peter."

The boy looked at the emerald green eyes. "Hey, Rose."

The girl smiled. "I had a lot of fun Saturday."

Peter looked past the girl for a second and smiled at the bullies faces, then looked back at the girl. "Yeah, me too."

"Great, so maybe Wednesday we can go to the movies. My treat."

"Yeah, sounds great. But you don't have to pay for me."

"It's fine. Plus, I owe you for helping me with the books. Now we should get to class."

"Right."

Rose stepped closer and pulled his head into a gentle kiss. She pulled away slowly and whispered. "Are they shocked?"

Peter looked past her one more time to see the bullies faces. All three had wide eyes and there mouths hanging open. "Oh yeah." The boy whispered with a smile.

"Good." She whispered back and pulled away. "See you later." She said, walking away.

Peter watched as she left, then turned to the three again. "Well, I should get to class, see you guys later." He walked away with a smile.

He could here the whispers around him. "Parker and Rose? No way."

"She could do better."

"There's no way." He payed them no mind and smiled to his class.

The rest of the week was uneventful. The date with Rose was simple. Just a movie, the one they missed on there first date, and a walk in the park. It was now Friday and Peter needed to see Stark after school. "Hey, Happy." Peter took his seat in the car.

"Hey, kid. How did your date go?"

"Great." Peter began to tell the driver all about it.

"So, did you tell your friend about how Stark wanted to talk to him?"

Peter looked confused. "Mr. Stark wants to talk to Ned?"

"No, Mystic."

"Oh, right, sorry no. But he gave me a number to call him. Karen has it saved."

Once Peter was in the lab with Tony, who was giving his suit a update. He began to tell the man all that happen and who was the new guy with the arms. "Kid, what did I say about not swinging to high?" The man rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It's not my fault these guys show up."

"True, but you should had called me for help."

"Sorry, next time I'll call. But Mystic showed up."

"And that is another thing. Did you give him my message?"

"No, but I can call him. I just need Karen, she has the number."

The man looked at the suit, it was not done with the update. "Good, then I'll give him a call when the suit is done."

"What? No you won't." Peter said giving the genius a narrow eye stare.

Tony was shocked, the kid never acked like this. "And why not?" He asked with a stern tone.

"Mystic gave it to me to call him. If you call him it would mean I betrayed his trust." Peter stood his ground.

Tony thought about it for a second. "Fine, but as soon as the suit is done, you will call him, deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. Now lets get something to eat. How about Shawarma?"

"What is Shawarma?"

"Oh, kid, you have no idea."

As they ate Peter told Tony about his date. Tony smiled at the kid as he talked, with little brakes for food or drink. A ringing began to sound from the kid's pocket. "It's Aunt May." The boy stated and walked away to take it. Tony could not help but look at the phone, it was a old flip phone. Once the call ended the kid returned to the table.

"Kid, you need a new phone."

"What? No I don't. This one is fine."

Tony walked over to a table, on the other side of the lab, and pulled out a box. "Here, take it." Tony placed the small box in front of the teen.

Peter looked at the box with the Stark logo. "Thanks Mr.Stark, but I can't take this." He pushed the phone away.

"No intern of mine is going to use a outdated phone, now take it. I can make it so Karen can be with you without the suit." Tony open the box and began to work on the link to Karen. He grabbed another phone and gave it to the boy. "Here, this is for your aunt."

Peter looked at the two phones and smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Stark."

"There's one catch."

"What's that?"

"You have to call me Tony." The man smiled.

Peter chuckled. "Okay, Tony."

"Good. Now finish your food, your aunt will kill me if you go hungry."

"Don't worry, I hid the bat." The boy laughed

"Don't give me that, you know as well as I do she doesn't need a bat to kill me. I have no doubt she is learning some kind of kickass fighting style to tear me apart."

Peter laughed at the thought. "Maybe the next time a bad guy comes around, we should have her fight them."

Tony chuckled. "Only if they are really bad, like Hydra bad. She will have them screaming for mercy if they laid a hand on you."

"True, but what would her superhero name be?" Peter thought for a minute. "How about Superaunt."

The man laughed. "No, she is more of a Auntilator."

Peter held his sides as he laughed. "Yes, she would be."

"Boss, the update to Peter's suit is done." FRIDAY interrupted.

"Thanks FRIDAY. Okay kid, back to work. You have a call to make."

"Right."

Tony took Peter's new phone and connected it to Karen. "Karen, you there?"

"Hello, Mr. Stark." The A.I. greeted.

The man pasted the phone back to Peter. "There you go kid. Now you can have her with you all the time."

"Awesome." The teen looked at the new phone in aww. "Karen, call Mystic please."

"Calling now." After a three rings someone answered.

_"Hello, Spider-Man. What can I do for you?"_

"Hello, Memory, I need to talk to Mystic please."

 _"Are you in danger?_ "

"No, I just need to talk to him."

_"Very well, I shall see if he can talk. Please hold."_

Tony looked at the kid with a raised eyebrow. "Memory?"

"It's Mystic's A.I.."

"He made a A.I.? He must be pretty smart. Maybe we can have a new science bro."

Peter chucked. "He didn't make her, someone in his family made her."

 _"Spider-Man, you there?"_ Mystic's voice came out.

"Yeah, I'm here." The teen and Tony jumped at the sound of gunfire in the background. "Are you okay?!" The boy began to panic.

_"Yeah, I'm okay, just having a little argument with the Triad."_

"The Triad? As in the Chinese Mafia?" Tony asked stepping closer to the phone.

More gunfire rang out the phone. _"Who was that?"_

"Oh right, this is Tony Stark. He's the one that gave me the new suit."

Another voice came from the background speaking in Chinese. _"Hey, do I insult your mother?!"_ Mystic counter. _"A pleasure, Dr. Stark."_

The teen chuckled. "You can call me Tony." Said the man giving Peter a look.

More gunfire sounds came again. "Is this a bad time? I can call back later." Peter stated.

_"No, no, it's fine. What do you need?"_

"I would like to talk to you in person, as soon as possible." Tony said.

 _"I see."_ More gunfire came out. _"Let me see the next time I have some free tim- Really a rocket launcher!"_ Mystic yelled the last part.

"A rocket launcher?! What did you do to make them so mad?!" Peter began to panic again.

After a explosion in the background, Mystic's voice returned. _"I may have destroyed some of their drug labs and took the ten million I found from them."_

"What?! You took ten million?!"

_"I didn't keep it. I gave it to some non-profit organization."_

Tony began to chuckled and shake his head. "Mystic you are ether very brave or very stupid."

 _"Or insane. People always forget insane."_ Mystic countered. More gunfire come again. _"Hold on a second, please."_ The sounds of metal braking and the yells of men came from the phone. _"There we go, all done."_ A Chinese man began to shout. Mystic countered the shouts by yelling back in Chinese. After a moment he retuned. _"Sorry about that, had to talk to my new friends."_

"You speak Chinese?" Peter asked.

_"Many spells are in different languages."_

"Cool, maybe you can teach me some."

_"Sure."_

Tony cleared his throat. "Okay, but first I would like to talk to you."

_"Fine, as I said let me check when I have some free time. Memory, when do I have free time to talk to Dr. Stark?"_

Peter smiled at the name. _"You have some time on the fourth of next month."_ Memory informed.

 _"There you go, that's in three weeks, sound good?"_ Mystic asked.

"Sure, come by Stark Tower around two."

 _"I'll be there at five."_ The mage ended the call.

Peter once again chuckled at the face of the man next to him. The faces was a mixture of annoyance and shock. "Did he just change the time and hang up on me?"

Peter put the phone away and smiled. "That's Mystic for you."

Once Peter had gone home, Tony began to look at the files from Karen. "Okay, FRIDAY pull up the scan of Mystic."

"Of course boss."

"Time to see what you look like under that mask, Mr. Wizard." A video of the mage began to play, the screen showed Mystic as he always look, then the screen began to flicker. "FRIDAY, what is going on?" The screed showed static and stop playing.

"I'm sorry boss, the scan was corrupted."

The genius was confused. "How did the scan get corrupted?"

"It seems the corruption happened when the scan was made."

"Mystic must have some way to block scans." The man was a little annoyed by the mage. The genius had so much power and money, but couldn't find out who was under one vigilantes mask. "Looks like I didn't give you as much credit, Mr. Wizard. But I will find out who is under that mask." The man told the image of the mage.

"Boss, you sound like a supervillain."

Peter surprised Rose with a trip to the new exhibit at the museum of modern art on Sunday. She was overjoyed to have seen the new art, she drew a picture of him eating a hotdog at the park. Monday she took him to see the kids at the orphanage and played with them. Peter talked to Talia to see if Tyler wasn't cussing anymore. She informed him that Tyler hasn't said one cuss word since they made the deal. Tuesday was a normal day, for the most part. Peter was in class reading one of his science books, when a knock on the door made everyone look up. The guidance counselor stood at the door and she spoke to his teacher in the hall. The teacher returned a moment later and told him to go with the woman.

At the office a police officers and a woman with black hair and a skirt suit stood in the principal's offices. "Hello Mr. Parker, I'm Mrs. Jane Hudson from child services and this is Officer Diaz." The Woman gestured to the officer.

Peter was confused and scared at what they had to say. "What's going on? Am I in trouble?"

"No, Mr. Parker." The woman, Mrs. Hudson, said. "We need to talk to you about your aunt."

"Aunt May? Why? Is she Okay?! Did something happen?!" Peter got louder with every question and stood up from his seat.

Officer Diaz stepped closer. "Son, your aunt was in accident on her way to work this morning."

Peter fell back on to the chair in shock. "Is she gone?" Tears began to form in his eyes.

"She is in a coma."

The adults began to talk amongst themselves. The teen could not hear the words coming out of there mouths. After a few minutes the officer told him he had to come with them to the hospital.

"C..can I go to my locker first?" Peter voice began to crack.

At his locker he grabbed his phone, when a tap on his shoulder pulled him back out of his thoughts. "My hero, skipping class. What would people think?" Peter turned turned to see Rose, his tears falling down his cheeks. "Peter what's wrong?!" She grabbed his hand.

"M..my Aunt May was in a car a..accident this morning."

The girl gasped. "Oh my god! Is she okay?!"

"S..she is in a c..coma and they are taking me to see her."

Rose pulled the boy into a strong hug. "I'm so sorry." She spoke softly.

The boy hugged back as if it was the only thing in the world keeping him on the ground. "I can't l..lose her, s..she is like my m..mom." Peter cried into the girl's shoulder.

"I know, that's how I feel about my Aunt Cora." The girl rubbed his back, letting him get it out.

"Mr. Parker we need to go, please." The woman from child services walked to them.

Peter pulled from the girl and wiped away his tears. "I have to go." He said with a blank face.

Rose looked at him with a small, sad, smile. She knew, he didn't want to cry in front of the woman. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Peter smiled a little. _'What did I do to have a girl like you?'_ "No, I'll be okay."

"Okay, but call me as soon as you can." Rose gave the boy a kiss on the cheek.

"I promise." He said, before walking away.

The ride to the hospital was too quiet and too long for Peter. He ran into the doors as soon as the car stopped and straight to the front desk. The room May was in was on the third floor, he didn't wait for the elevator and ran up the stairs. When he got to the room, May was connected to a breathing tube and other machines. The tears he held back came free, no longer caring who saw. He sat next to her, watching her chest go up and down.

The door opened and the woman from before came in with a clipboard. "Mr. Parker, I would like to talk to you about where you would be staying intel your aunt recovers."

Peter did not turn to the woman. "I can take care of myself."

"Mr. Parker, you are a child, you need someone to take care of you." The woman looked to the clipboard. "I have a family that has a foster boy the same age as you, they live in Brooklyn."

Peter turned to the woman with anger in his eyes. "I'm not going to stay at some strangers home!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Parker, but you need someone to look after you." The woman began to walk towards him.

The teen jumped out of the chair away from the woman. "I'm not going!"

"I'm sorry for what happened, but you must go!" Mrs. Hudson stepped forward again.

"GET OUT!" Peter grabbed a glass bottle with cotton balls and throw it at the wall behind the woman.

The woman was shocked and backed away to the door. "Mr. Parker, I'll be back in five minutes. You will be ready to go or I will have no choice but to have Officer Diaz take you by force." She walked out the door.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" He yelled at the woman. Peter turned to his aunt and began to cry. _'Aunt May, please, wake up.'_ The boy pulled out his phone and looked to his contacts, trying to find someone who can come get him. Ned's parents couldn't take him, they were struggling to get by, like him and Aunt May. MJ's were no better and Rose didn't have parents, at least ones in the country. That left only one number, Tony Stark's number. _'It's not like I have much choice.'_ He pressed the call button.

 _"Hey, kid, should you be using your phone in school?"_ The man's voice calmed the boy a little. _"You are at school right? You aren't skipping to fight bad guys again?"_

"T..tony, I n..need help." The boy began to sob.

 _"Kid, what's wrong?"_ Tony spoke with a serious tone.

"Aunt M..may was in a a..accident and i..is in a c..coma. I'm s..scared, this w..woman wants to take me away. I d..don't want to go."

_"Okay, kid, I'm on my way. Don't go with anyone, okay?"_

"Okay."

_"I'm tracking your phone, so hold on."_

"O..okay."

Tony had Happy drive as fast as he could and take as many short cuts as possible. Once they had gotten to the hospital, the genius walked in with determination in his steps. In the hallway to May's room, he saw a police officer banging on and trying to push the door open, woman behind him tapping her foot.

"Son, open the door now. You are only making things more difficult then they have to be." Said the Officer.

"GO AWAY!" Peter's voice came from behind the door.

 _'Will, I did tell him not to go with anyone.'_ Tony smiled as he stepped forward. "Is there a problem here?" Both looked shocked to see Tony Stark there.

"Y..yes, a kid's aunt was in a accident and now he doesn't want to come out." The officer informed him.

"Yeah, that would be Peter." The genius walked to the door. "Let me talk to him." The officer looked to the woman, who just shrugged.

Happy then came up behind him, with a phone to his ear. "Pepper, has the lawyers working on it now. They will have the paper work ready when we get back. And we have a bus ready to take May to the tower."

"Good. I need to get Pepper something nice for this one." The man stepped up to the door and knocked.

"GO AWAY." The teen screamed again.

"Kid, it's me."

"Tony?"

"Yeah, kid."

The door slowly opened, Peter looked through the crack. "You're here."

"I said I would be." The man smiled. "Can we talk?"

The teen looked to the two people behind the genius. "Are they coming too?"

"No, just you and me." Peter looked at the man for a moment then nodded and opened the door. Tony turned to his bodyguard. "Don't let anyone in."

Peter sat next to his aunt, watching her breath. "What am I going to do without her, Tony?" Tears once again in his eyes.

The man watched the woman that gave him a black eye a few weeks ago have air pumped into her lungs. "That's easy, you are going to come with me." Tony placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. The teen looked at the man in confusion. "Kid, the day your hot, scary aunt punched me, I promised her I'll look after you. So you're coming with me." The man said the last part with a tone that meant no arguing.

Peter smiled at the man. "Thanks, Tony."

"But there are rules." The man stated. "One, you can still go out on patrol, only if you tell me you're going out." Peter nodded. "Two, you have to keep you grades up. I have only so mush pull at M.I.T., I'm a scientist not a miracle worker." The teen snorted. "And if you have your girlfriend over, no close doors."

The boy blushed and looked away. "Stark!"

The man smiled at the embarrassed teen. "Okay, kid, we are going to go to your place and get some of your things. Your aunt is going to be moved to the tower. So you can see her every day if you want."

Peter hugged the man. "Thank you, Tony."

"No problem, kid." Tony hugged the teen back for a minute, then pulled away. "You ready to go?"

The boy wiped away his tears. "Yeah."

"Okay." The man had a arm over the teen and lead him to the door.

Outside the officer and woman were talking, when they saw the two come out. "Mr. Parker, are you ready to go?" The woman asked.

"Yes, he will be leaving with me." Tony informed them. Both looked shocked at the words coming from the genius.

"Mr. Stark, I'm surprised to see you want to take him. But we need to follow procedure. I will take Mr. Parker to a foster home and we can see if you qualify."

Peter moved behind the man. "That won't be necessary." Tony said starting to walk to the elevator. "You can talk to my lawyers, they will fill you in."

"Mr. Stark, this is not how we do things. You need to file to foster a child." The woman followed them.

"As I said, talk to my lawyers." The two stepped into the elevator. "And he is fifteen not five."

Happy stepped in the elevator and pushed the button down. "You okay kid?" The man asked after the doors closed.

"I'm okay now, Happy." Said Peter stepping out form behind Tony. "I really don't like that woman."

"Yeah, she was kind of a bitch, wasn't she?"

Peter snorted. "Yeah, a big one."

"Hey, don't use those words in front of the kid." Said Tony, trying to cover Peters ears.

The teen pushed the hands away. "I've heard worse at school."

"Like what?" Happy asked.

"No, don't you dare tell him." The genius pointed to the teen, who just smiled.

Outside the hospital all three got into the car. "Okay, where to boss?" The driver asked.

"To Peter's place." Said Tony looking at the kid staring out the window.

Peter felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at it to see three missed messages in the group chat him and his friends made.

The first from Ned. _"Rose just told us what happened. That is messed up man. Are you okay? I can ask my parents if you can stay with us for awhile. Call me anytime you need to talk, Okay?"_

The next from MJ. _"Hay, nerd. Heard what happened. Sorry about your aunt, hope she gets better soon. If you have to, you can call me to talk. Just don't make a habit of it."_

The last from Rose. _"We are here for you, Peter. We will help you anyway we can. You have but to ask."_

Peter had tears in his eyes as he read the messages. He then sent a quick text back. _"You guys are the best."_


	8. Rose's Resolve

Three days after Peter moved into the tower, Tony had taken the boy to school. Peter was still sad about his aunt, but he knew she was getting the best treatment at the tower. The next monday at school, the kids were acthing weird, will weirder then normal. They whispered when he wasn't looking and stared at him as if he had a second head. At lunch, Rose and the others looked concerned about something.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked. "If it's about Aunt May, the doctors at the tower say she will be okay. It's just some swelling, it will take some time to go away."

"That's great, man!" Ned said then turned to his food, as if he could not meet Peter's eyes.

"Yes, it is. I hope she gets well soon." Rose said also not looking him in the eyes.

There was a awkward silence in the air around them. "If you're not going to tell him, then I will." MJ stated, looking at Rose.

Peter was confused. "Tell me what?" He turned to the blond.

Rose took a breath to gather her thoughts. "Peter, I need to tell yo-"

"Damn, Parker I knew you liked dick!" Flash interrupted, with a eat shit grin on his face. "Was Rose just a cover up?!"

"What are you talking about, Flash? Cover up for what?" Peter asked looking to his friends.

"I'm talking about you being Stark's bitch." The bully stated, walking away.

"WHAT?!"

"Peter, here." Ned handed Peter his phone.

It was a news article, Peter's eyes widen at the title, _Is Tony Stark a Sugar Daddy or A Baby Daddy._

_'A source at S.I. has told us about a young man by the name, Peter Parker, has been staying the night at Mr. Stark's home in Stark Tower, a.k.a Avenger Tower. After looking into the young man, Mr. Parker, we found that he has been seeing Mr. Stark for over a year now as a intern. Is this teen the illegitimate son of the once playboy or does Mr. Stark have a thing for young boys. We at the Daily Bugle will keep you up dated on this story.'_

"What the hell?!" Peter was beging to panic. "How could they say that?!"

"Peter, it is just some stupped tabloid try to make something out of nothing." Rose reassure him. "It will blow over in a week."

"I hope you're right." The boy calmed down a little, then began to panic again. _'What if Tony sees this and thinks I'm too much trouble to have around?'_

"Stop right there!" Rose gave him a small smack on the head. "I know what you are thinking and you are wrong. Mr. Stark would not turn you away."

"How do you know?" Peter said, rubbing his forehead, the spot she hit.

"Because, all the things you said about him. I doubt he would turn you away just like that."

"Rose is right. Besides, this is just one paper. Who cares about the Daily Bugle?" Said Ned try to help his friend.

"Yeah, fuck them." MJ stated gainning a laugh from every one.

"Thanks guys." Peter smiled, then turned to the blond girl. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

Rose smiled at the boy. "I know how to read people."

"Read people?" Peter questioned. "Then what am I thinking now?"

The girl looked into his eyes for a moment. "You are thinking, how I'll look naked." She smiled.

Peter face became bright red. "WHAT?! N..no I wasn't!"

"Then why is you face red?" MJ asked, with a grin.

"I wasn't! I was thinking about Star Wars."

"It's okay man, we all know how you feel about Rose." Ned, the traitor, smiled.

The embarrassed teen looked at his best friend. "You mean the same way you feel about MJ?" Now it was Ned and MJ's turn to be red.

"W...what?!" Said Ned, looking like he was trying to catch up.

"Now that is something I'll like to know as well." Rose looked to Ned, smiling ear to ear.

Ned's mouth opened and closed a few times as he tryed to think of something to say. "I..I don't know what you are talking about." He managed to get out.

"Sure you don't." The blond rolled her eyes. "How about you MJ, you have something to say about this?"

"I hate you guys." MJ stated looking from Peter to Rose.

Peter smiled and turn to Rose. "I guess that means we are even now."

"Indeed." Rose began to get ready to leave. "Come on, Peter. Ned and MJ have somethings to discuss." She smiled at the two, then walked away with Peter.

The week that followed was not any better. After the article, paparazzi began to wait in front of the school to take pictures of the teen. Happy made sure to try and cover as many cameras as he could. Tony and Pepper tryed to stop the taboids from taking pictures of Peter, but couldn't stop them in puplic places. At school was worse, kids would stare at him with disgust on there faces, others called him names. Rose, Ned and MJ did there best to keep the other kids away from him, but couldn't watch him everywhere. Flash was the worst of them all, he mocked Peter in the hallways, constantly called him 'Stark's Bitch'. Even going so far as to pin Peter against his locker and asked if he liked it rough. Peter said nothing about this to Tony, telling himself not to make trouble for the man.

On the wednesday, Rose had enough of the name calling. "Peter, you need to tell Mr. Stark what is going on. This can't go on."

"No, Tony has enough things going on. He doesn't need me making more problems." Peter stated. "I can handle it."

"Peter!"

"No, Rose. Please, just stop. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Fine." Rose sighed. "I'm going to use the restroom."

Once she was gone, MJ and Ned, who were setting on the otherside of the table watching the two fight, thought it was time to speak up. "You're a idiot." MJ said not hiding her anger. "Rose is trying to help you and you just shrug her off."

"I didn't shrug her off. I just don't want to talk about this."

"MJ's right, you are a idiot." Ned informed.

"Can we please, stop talking and have a quite lunch?" The boy began to eat his food and ignored the look of the others.

 _'I'm sorry, Peter. But this is for the best.'_ Rose went outside and called for a uber to get her. She looked out the window, watching the buildings go by. The car stop in front of Stark Tower. She took a breath and walked in to the building. _'Okay Rose, you're here, now what?'_ Rose looked for the elevator and rushed to it before anyone could tell she was not supposed to be there.

It was empty, which was good, but also unnerving. The girl looked at the control panel, looking for the right floor, when a voice made her jump. "Can I help you?"

"Oh my god! Please don't do that!"

"I'm sorry, but you are not a intern or employee of Stark Industries. May I ask, who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"You are FRIDAY, right?"

"Yes, now answer my questions or I will have security remove you."

"Right, I'm Rose, Rose Anderson. I need to talk to Mr. Stark about Peter."

"Miss Anderson you are in a relationship with Peter, correct?"

The girl blush a little. "You can say that."

"I'm sorry but Mr. Stark is in a meeting at the moment."

Rose began to worry. "Please tell him it is important. And I know he doesn't like meetings."

FRIDAY stade quite for a moment. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Stark can not be interrupted, unless it is a life or death matter."

"It's about Peter. He is hurting, FRIDAY. Maybe not physically, but emotionally. People at school have been calling him names and have been doing disgusting acts. Please, FRIDAY. I can't stand to see him and my friends hurting like this." Rose's voice began to crack as a tear fell down her cheek.

The A.I. was quite for moment, before the elevator began to rise. "Mr. Stark will see you at the penthouse."

The girl wiped away the tear and smiled. "Thank you, FRIDAY."

The ride up was the longest minute of Rose's life. Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't hold back her nevous twitch. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. One more deep breath to get herself under control. "Hello, you must be Rose." A man in a suit came up to her, as she stepped off.

"Yes." She smiled, shaking the man's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you." The man lead her into the living room. "Please, have a seat."

A other man in grease covered blue jeans and a kiss shurt sat on the couch. "Mr. Stark, I really need to talk to you about Peter." The girl look to the man in the suit.

The man's eyes wided before he broke into a laugh. "Oh no, no."

"I don't see what is so funny." Rose began to get annoyed by the laugh.

"He's laughing because, Tony Stark, is the one on the couch." A woman with blond hair stepped out of the kitchen.

Rose was shocked at the information and turned to the man on the couch. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I thought you were the one, Peter calls, Happy."

The three adults laughed at that thought. The man on the couch, the real Tony Stark, stood up. "You thought I was Happy?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. But what you are wearing says driver and car mechanic."

Tony looked down at himself. "Okay, can't argue with that. But how do you not know who I am? My face is all over the news and papers."

"I don't watch T.V. or read the papers." Rose stated. "Plus, with everything going on, I think it's best not to."

Tony looked down disappointed. "True."

"And that is why I'm here." Rose sat down.

"Right, you said it was about Peter." Tony and the others sat down. "Is he okay?"

"Yes and no." Rose started then took a breath. "The kids at school have been giving him a hard time. Some just call him names, but some can be more cruel." The girl made a fist with her skirt's hem. "They push him agenst lockers and ask if he likes it rough. They make fun of him, because he eats bananas at laugh." The Two men looked ready to go to the school and punch everyone who made fun of Peter. "Someone even spray painted the words 'Stark's Bitch' on his locker." Rose shook her head at the thought, a tear fell from her eye. Pepper gave the girl a tissue and took one for herself.

"Why didn't he tell me this?" Tony's knuckles turned white.

"That is how Peter is. He doesn't want to make trouble for anyone."

"Yeah, that's him. But still he should've told me." The stood up and walked to the window.

"Tony, it's okay. We know now and can do something about it." Pepper said, wrapping her arms around him.

Tony hugged back and gave a kiss to her temple. "Yeah, we will fix this."

"Good. Now how are we going to fix this?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean we?" The genius asked.

"Oh no. I skiped class and had to come all the way down here to tell you this. So I'm going to help you come up with a plan. It's not just Peter how has been hurt by this."

"So this is just about you?" Tony asked.

"I was talking about Ned and MJ." Rose crossed her arms. "They have been hurt by this as well. Ned saw Peter crying in the library and ended up pushing a wall, because he couldn't do anything about it. MJ heard people talking about some stupid fanfic about you two and almost throw her math book at them." The girl began to take deep breath to control her rage. "I don't care what people say about me, but no one hurts the people I care about."

"And what are people say about you?" Pepper asked stepping closer to the girl.

Rose looked away to the city out the window. "They say I'm just a fake girlfriend for Peter to hide behind." Tears began to fall from the girl. _'Damn, I've been crying a lot lately.'_ "Some boys have even asked, how mush did Stark pay me to keep it a secret, and if I'm for sell then they will pay for some 'fun time' with me."

Pepper pulled the young girl in to a hug. "It's okay, we will fix this."

Rose pulled away, wiped her tears and took a breath. "So, I'm not leaving here until we come up with a plan that will stop my friends from being hurt." She looked at Tony with fire in her eyes.

Tony smiled at the girl, who was so loyal to her friends, she was willing to skip class, go across the city and spill her guts out to someone she didn't know, just to ask for help. And now she was willing to fight the man she asked to help if she didn't help. "Fine, maybe you can help." The girl smirked at the man.

After a hour of plans that would not work. Pepper finally came up with a plan that could work. "We can say you are adopting him."

Rose thought about that plan for a moment. "That won't work. I know some people are trying to get Peter away from you, because of your superhero job. They say it can put Peter in danger."

"Right, we need something concrete. Something they can't fight against." The genius stated.

After a moment of everyone thinking, Rose smiled. "I got it!" Everyone turned to her.

After school Peter walked outside to have cameras in his face. "Mr. Parker over here!"

"Is it true you are in a relationship with Tony Stark?!" More questions were asked as Happy blocked the cameras and walked him to the car.

"How was your day kid?" The man asked once they were in the car.

"Bad. Me and Rose got into a fight."

"Oooh, first fight that is bad."

"She walked away and I haven't seen her the rest of the day."

"Don't worry, kid. You two just need some time to cool down, then you can talk it out."

"I hope you're right." The teen stayed quiet for the rest of the drive.

As they parked Happy spoke up. "Okay, kid. The boss wants to talk to you about something."

"Talk to me about what?"

"You have to ask him."

"Fine, but you are acting weird today." Peter took the elevator up to the penthouse. Walking in the room he heard the voices of Tony and Pepper, but also one more familiar voice.

"Then we went to a park and got some hotdogs. Peter didn't know I was drawing him until I showed him the picture."

"Thats the picture he has on his wall. You got some talent." Said Pepper.

"Thank you. My mother taught me all the different forms of art. Music, painting and literature."

"Rose! What are you doing here?!" Peter stepped into the room.

"Oh, hello Peter. I was talking to Mr. Stark and Miss Potts."

Peter looked to the two adults then back to the girl. "I can see that, but why are you here?"

Rose got up off the couch and walked to him. "I came to tell them, what you did not want to tell them."

"YOU WHAT?! Rose, why did you do that?!"

"I'm sorry! But you weren't going to tell them!"

"It wasn't your choice to make!"

"When my friends are hurting, I made it my choice!"

"Okay, kids. Why don't we all take a breath and a seat." Pepper said, stepping in between the two teens. Once they were both on the couch, she looked to the boy. "Peter, Rose was right to come to us. You should have told us what was going on."

Peter looked out the window. "I didn't what to make trouble for you."

Tony stood next to Pepper. "Kid, you didn't make this problem. It was the stupid people that write the news paper. Rose, came to us because she saw you and your friends hurting and wanted to help. So don't be mad at her for wanting to help."

"I didn't ask for the help." Peter stated, giving Rose a sideways look.

Rose sat up straight and looked at the boy. "No, you did not. But MJ and Ned did."

Peter turned to her, wide eye. "What? Ned and MJ haven't said anything about this."

"Because they are trying to hide it. Like you are hiding it." Rose began to tell Peter everything she and the others have gone through.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you guys were hurting." Peter began to tear up. _'I make everyone I care about hurt. I should just leave and let them have a normal life.'_ The boy was pulled from his thoughts by a couch pillow hitting his head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Stop thinking like that!" Rose said. "You can't just leave and think we will just let you."

Peter was shocked. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"My father taught how to read people. I may not always know what you are thinking, but I get enough." She smirked. Peter smiled like th sun.

Pepper smiled at the two. "Aww, young love." The teens looked away from one another, blushing.

"Yeah, ain't it magical." Tony said, then gave the sign he was going to throw up.

Pepper slapped his arm and turned to the two again. "Okay, Peter. Me, Tony and Rose have came up with a plan. That, hopefully, will stop all of this. But we aren't going to do it if you aren't okay with it."

Peter looked at the three others, who were smiling. "What's the plan?"

"It was Rose's plan." Tony stated. "I'm kind of mad I didn't come up with it."

"Rose's Plan?" The boy looked to the girl, who was wipping away some invisible dirt from her shorts.

"Yup. It's a good plan." Tony said, setting down in one of the side couches.

"What is it?" The teen looked to the genius.

"How would you like to be a Stark?" The man asked.

Peter was confused by that. "What do you mean?"

"How would you like it if I told everyone you are my son?"

"What?!" Peter stared at the man then Pepper and last Rose. "This is your plan?"

"Yup." The girl said with a smile and a pop of the 'p'.

"How will that even work?"

"Let's face it. When I was younger I had a lot of one night stands with women. We can say you were the child of one of them." Tony informed the boy. "And we can say, I just kept you a secret to keep you safe."

"Plus, if you look at photos of young Tony and of yourself, you two kind of look a like." Pepper chimed in. "For a moment there, I really thought you and him were related."

"And you two have the same eye color. That will help persuade the press that you are father and son." Rose added.

Peter looked at all of them shocked at what they were saying. "B..but, I can't let you do this Tony."

The man was shocked. "Why not, kid?"

"Because, it's to much. I can't let you do this, when you already gaven me so much already." Peter looked at the man. "You already took me in when I didn't have anywhere to go. You are having doctors look after Aunt May. It's to much, I can't ask you to do that for me."

Stark looked at the boy with a grin from ear to ear. "You aren't asking me to do anything, Peter, I want to do this. If it stops people from saying those thing about you and help your friends. I will be more then happy and proud to go in front of the world and tell them you are my son."

Peter smiled bright with tears starting to form. "You will make a good dad."

Tony smiled and stood up, arms wide. "Come on, kid, you know you want to." Peter wasted no time to stand and hug the man. "And that girlfriend of yours is a keeper. Don't mess up or you would spend the rest of your life regretting it." He whispered.

Peter smiled and looked over to see Rose handing a tissue to Pepper, then one for herself. "I can say the same about you." He whispered back.

Rose's phone rang in her purse, braking the mood. "This is nice, but I have to go. My aunt just texted me and wants to know why I skipped class."

"Oh, yeah. Are you going to be in trouble?" Peter asked.

"Yes and no. She will ground me for doing it, then throw a party because I did something that she used to do." She smiled

"I'll have Happy take you home." Pepper said taking out her phone.

"Thank you. But before I go, can I see your aunt?" Rose asked Peter.

"Sure, she is on the second floor. I'll show you." The boy walked to the elevator.

"It was nice meeting you." She told the adults as she followed Peter.

"Nice to meet you, too." Pepper said before going back to her phone.

In the elevator both the teens were quiet before they turned to each other.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

They laughed a little, before Peter spoke again. "You go first."

"No, no. You go first."

"Okay. I'm sorry, I got mad at you for trying to help me."

"And I'm sorry, for going behind you back and talking to Mr. Stark."

"I should've listened to you and asked for help."

"Good, now that we have that out of the way." Rose stepped closer to the boy and pulled him in to a kiss.

Peter was shocked at first, but then began to kiss back. _'How in hell did I get so lucky?'_ They pulled away panting when the doors opened. "That was way better then fighting."

"Indeed." Rose left a origami rose on May's side table. _'Wake up soon, Mrs. Parker.'_ Then Peter took her to the underground garage were Happy was waiting. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said giving him one more kiss.

"Yeah."

"Good, because you and me need to have a talk about what we are."

Peter's eyes widen. "Y..yeah, we'll talk, about that, tomorrow."

Rose got into the car and Happy drove away. "You sure know how to make him blush." Said Happy.

"It's a gift."

When they stopped at her home, Happy turned to the girl. "So, about those kids messing with Peter. Any chance I can get there names?"

The girl smiled and pulled out a folded piece of paper from her bra. "I was going to take care of them myself, but if you really want to." She held out the paper for him. The man grabbed it and tried to pull it away, Rose was still holding on to it. She looked him in the eye and in a cold voice said. "I want them in tears and wetting them self."

Happy smiled at her. "Yes, Ma'am."

"And don't forget to take pictures. We need something to put online." She said, as she got out.

The man watch the girl go into the the building. _'Kid, you are one lucky S.O.B.'_

The next day at the tower, Pepper was calling every news station and paper she could get. "Okay, I got as many reporters as I can get out there. You two ready to do this?" She asked the soon to be father and son.

"Yup." Tony smiled and looked to the teen. "How about you, son?"

"I feel like I'm going to throw up. There's so many people out there."

"You'll be fine. But if you do need to throw up do it now or they will be on you like sharks for blood."

"That is not helping, dad." Said Peter trying to calm down. The genius smiled at the new title.

"Peter, you'll be fine. Just block everything out." Rose said, rubbing the boys back.

"Okay, I can do this. Just breath and block everything out."

"Right, okay. Here we go." Tony stepped out first. The cameras in the room turned to the man, flash of lights blinding the teen.

"I can't do this." Peter said taking a step from the doors.

"Peter, look at me." Rose's voice, pulled him out of his mind. She looked to Happy, MJ and Ned behind them. "Do any of you have so sunglasses?"

Happy pulled out some from his inner pocket. "The boss makes me carry a spare."

She took them and handed them to Peter. "Okay, block everything out."

"How do I do that? I can't block anything out. I see them and think I going to be ripped a part. I can't do thi-" Peter could not finish his sentence as a pair of lips crashed with his.

When Rose pulled away she looked at him straight in the eyes. "What are you thinking now?"

"I not thinking of anything." Peter said in a calm and steady voice.

"Good. Now when you are out there just think of that kiss, okay?"

"Okay." He placed the sunglasses on and walked out the doors.

Cameras began to flash at him as soon as he went out. Tony and Pepper were standing at the podium waiting for him.

"Okay, people. We have something to say and you are going to be good vultures and be quiet. Everyone understand?" Tony said, looking at the crowd. No one said anything as Peter walked over to the seats at the back. "Good. Now I now there has been a lot of talk about me and this handsome teen behind me." The crowd laughed. "Calm down people, he is taken." Waves of flash came again. "Yes, he is taken, but not by me. Ladies and gentlemen, and you disgusting vultures, I would like to formally introduce my son, Peter Parker-Stark." Peter stepped forward and smiled. Tony placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled proud.

"Mr. Stark! Tom Mason, New York Times. Why are you just now telling us?"

"Well Tom, I was trying to have Peter live a normal life as possible. I wanted to keep him out of the public's eye until he was eighteen. But some people don't know how to keep to themselves."

"Mr. Stark! Did the other Avengers know about your son?" Another reporter asked.

"No, I want Peter as safe as possible. Only me, my lovely Pepper and Peter's scary aunt knew." Everyone laughed at the scary aunt. "And I'll like to say this now. If anyone tries to talk to my son without my permission, you will spend the rest of your life looking for work." The tone he used made even Peter have a chill run down his back.

"Peter! Please, one question."

Peter looked to Tony, who just waved his hand to the podium. "Yes?" The boy asked.

"What is it like living with Tony Stark?"

Peter thought for a moment then smiled. "It's awesome. Dad has been teaching me how to take a part a car engine and fix it." Everyone laughed at the boy enthusiasm. "And he has been showing my how to drive. I've only gone over the cover once." More laughs.

"Yeah, his gone over the cover once and almost crashed into something three times." Tony informed, making more laughs.

"Hey, one of those times was because of that dog that ran in front of us." Peter countered, making more laughs.

"Peter! Are you going to, one day, take over for your dad at Stark Industries?"

Peter looked at the genius. "If you want, it's all yours." The man informed him with a smile.

The teen turned back to the crowd. "Maybe one day, for now I going to stick to high school chemistry." More laughs.

"That is all the time we have. Peter's girlfriend brought ice cream so got to get back."

More flash of the cameras, then someone shouted. "Peter! Please, just one more question."

"Fine, one more." Said the teen.

"Will you take over as Iron Man, after your father?"

Peter didn't need to think it over. "No, there's only one Iron Man. No one can fit those shoes." With that the two walked off the stage.

Rose, Ned and MJ were waiting for them in the hall. "Dude, you were great." Ned said, placing a arm over his friend.

"Yeah, you weren't to mush of a dork out there." MJ stated walking to the elevator.

"You were great. I was laughing at your back and forth with one another." Said Rose, taking his hand. "And the crowd loved you."

"Do you think they bought it?" The boy asked.

"Yep, they have no Idea." Pepper informed.

"Good. Now I was promised ice cream." Tony looked over to Rose.

"Yes, Mr. Stark. The ice cream is up stairs. I brought two for everyone."

"Awesome!" Ned cheered.

"Now one of the brownie is mine, and one of the mint chocolate is for Peter. After that feel free to kill each other over the rest."

"Great, Happy you are going down." Tony said, speeding up to the elevator.

"Your on, boss." Happy sped up.

"You guys go a head. Peter and I need to talk for a moment." Rose informed.

"Don't take too long, I can't promise there will be any left." MJ stated.

Once the others were gone, Rose turned to face Peter. "So, about that talk we need to have."

"Yeah, what do you need to talk about."

"What are we? Are we just friends or more?"

"That's what you want to talk about?" Peter smiled. "Rose, everyone already says we are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I know, but have you said it?"

Peter looked her in the eye. "Do you want to be?"

Rose thought about it for a moment, then said. "Yes, I will like to be your girlfriend."

"And I would like to be your boyfriend." Peter smiled. "Man, you really know how to make my head spin."

"Well, I did say I was the free wind."

Peter pulled the girl closer to him. "The free wind, the gentle rain, the calming earth, the tempered steel and the roaring, wild, flame."

Rose smiled and pulled him close, for she can rest her head on his shoulder. "You remembered."

"How can I forget? That night I tried to catch as many rain drops as I can, thinking each one was a kiss from you."

"Aww, you are too cute." Rose kissed him again standing on her toes to get to him. "You need to stop growing or I wont be able to kiss you."

"If I get too tall just pull me down till you can."

"Or I can do this." Rose began to kiss his neck.

Peter felt a shock run down him as Rose kiss the right spot. "W..what are you doing?"

"Marking my territory." She said before giving a small bite and sucking on it. Once she was happy with the mark, she pulled away and pushed the elevator call button. "We should go, before they eat it all."

Peter looked ate the mark in the reflection of the metal walls. "You really marked me." He turned to her, she only smiled that sun bright smile. "Does this mean, I can mark you?" The girl moved her hair out of the way and bared her neck to him. He wasted no time and did the same to her.

Once the doors came open, both walked into the living room. "Took you guys long enough. What were you doing?" MJ asked.

"Nothing. Did you save us some?" Peter said, walking to the ice box.

When he bent down to get some of the ice cream his mark popped out of his shirt, showing it self to the boy's new father. "Peter, what is on your neck?"


	9. The Black Mage

"CAR!" Spider-Man screamed.

Mystic used his magic to stop the flying car. "He really wants your blood."

"I know. You think he is a vampire?" Spider-Man asked jumping out of the way of Dr. Octavius arms.

"No, vampires don't like drawing attention to themselves."

It was late at night and the evil doctor decided to pay Spider-Man a visit. Dr. Octavius has been throwing cars, light post and trees for the last fifteen minutes. The red and blue hero thought it was best to call the black mage to help.

"Wait, are you saying vampires are real?" The spider webbed a sign that was thrown at his friend and used it as a way to smack the arms away.

"Yes, vampires are real." Mystic held out two fingers and began to make a small of lightning at the ends and shot it at one of the arms, stunning it for a moment.

Spider-Man webbed the stunned arm to the ground. "Are you serious?! I thought they were just a myth, like bigfoot."

Mystic began to shoot more balls of lightning, but the doctor had caught on to there plan and began to move his arms in unpredictable patterns. "You should know, some myth have some truth to them."

"No way. You have to be messing with me." Spider shot webbing everywhere making a net to try to catch the arms.

"I wish I was, but it's true." The mage moved out of the way of the arm coming to him and made it go straight in to the net.

"So is Dracula real?" Spider-Man added more webbing to the net.

"Yup." Mystic made a magic barrier to block a tree thrown at him.

"No way, you are joking with me. There's no way vampires are real, that's impossible." The spider tried to stop the arm on the ground from breaking free, but was too late. The arm swung and sent the spider into a wall.

"Spidey, I'm a mage with magical powers, I can fly and I can make a gate to far away lands. Is it really too hard to believe in vampires." The mage fired more lightning out to stun the arms.

"Fair point." The spider jumped out of the way of a arm crashing into the building. "Okay, these arms are annoying. We need a plan to get rid of them."

"I may have a plan. Can you hold one down?"

"No problem." Spider-Man jumped to one of the metal arms and used his spider power to stick to the ground. "GOT ONE!" Mystic pulled out his sword. "Whoa! You are using your sword? But you never use your sword!" The spider was in aww at the sword. The blade was black, as was the handle and sheath. It had no guard, just a straight blade katana.

The mage shot more lightning balls at the other arms, before diving to the arm in Spider-Man's hands. Mystic raised the sword up high and began to infuse his magic into it. The blade glowed a bright white, just like it's wielder's eyes.

In one strike the sword cut through the arm. "NOOOOO! What have you done to my beautiful creation?!" The doctor screamed.

"That's what I'll like to know?" A new voice came from the sky.

All three men on the ground looked up to see Iron Man flying over them. "Hey, Mr. Stark!" Spider-Man waved his arm to the man.

"Hello, Spider-Man. Do you have the time?" Iron Man sounded mad.

Peter was confused what he meant, then it came to him it was passed the time he was supposed to be home. "Sorry! Can't hear you over the mad scientist trying to kill me!"

"Damn you! Damn you all to hell!" Dr. Octavius used one arms to shoot flames at the spider and mage.

Mystic grabbed Spider-Man's arm and flew up in the air. He throw the spider to a nearby wall to stick to. "Dr. Stark, if you don't mind, can you not distract us."

"Come on, man. He could help." The spider said webbing two of the arms together.

"Fine." The mage said in annoyance.

"Great. Mr. Stark can you distract him for us?"

"Why am I the distraction?" Tony said moving out of the way of a tree being thrown at him.

"Because you like to be the center of attention." Mystic said, making his sword glow again.

"He has got a point." Spider-Man grabbed another arm.

Iron Man moved behind the doctor and fired a repulsor. "We will talk about this later. Right now, time to work."

Once the arms had been cut off and the doctor was covered in web. Iron Man, Spider-Man and Mystic stood on a roof top looking at the authorities take the man away.

"That was great team work, guys." The spider said. "We should do this more often."

"Maybe, if Harry Potter here likes what I have to say tomorrow." Tony said stepping out of his armor.

"Ah, yes. We have a meeting tomorrow? I will be there at five, on the dot." Said the mage walking to the edge of the roof, looking at the damage of the fight. He spread his hands out in front of him, then began to wave them around making a magic circle.

"What are you do-" Tony was stopped by the spider, using his hand in a don't talk gesture.

Once the circle was done, Mystic began to add rune symbols to it. He then placed his hand in the center and pushed it to the ground. The circle burst and a magic wave began to spread on the ground. Anything the wave touch would be fixed, broken glass became windows again, cars bent back into shape and signs once again were back in the ground, straight and undamaged. "There, that should do it. It won't undo the damage to the people or the trees, but it will fix everything else." With that the mage began to move the unearth trees back in to their home.

"Dude! I never get tired of seeing that." Spider-Man wrapped his arm around the mage and looked to the stunned face of Tony to the side of them. "And I never get tired of seeing the faces of the people who see it."

"I know, it's like people never seen magic before." Mystic crossed his arms and looked at the stunned man.

"How did you do that? That circle you made, is that how you focus your power? How did you get your powers anyway? Don't tell me you are another experiment made by Hydra or A.I.M." Tony took a breath to calm himself. "If you are, we can work with that, just so long as you don't scream 'Hail Hydra'."

Mystic looked at the man and shook his head. "Scientist, always ask too many questions." He padded the man's shoulder and walked away from the edge. "I will answer your many questions tomorrow, Dr. Stark."

"But mommy, I want to open my presents now." The genius said, with a childish tone.

The mage took out his gate card. "Good bye, Dr. Stark." He gave a nod to Spider-Man and opened his gate.

Tony was shocked by the door that came out of nowhere. "Fine, I'll wait, but you have to call me Tony, deal?"

Mystic stepped through the door. "We will see, Dr. Stark." The mage smirked under his mask and closed the door.

Peter stood at the side, his shoulders shaking. "If you laugh, you will be grounded for a week." The man said pointing to the teen hero. "And that also goes for Spider-Man, too."

After the news that he was Tony Stark's son, everyone at school began to look at Peter differently. Girls would ask him out and be friendly with him, they were quickly told he has a girlfriend. Boys would try to be his friends and ask if he would go to there parties. Nerds would ask if he got to see any new tech or the Iron Man suit. The only ones who treated him the same was Rose, Ned, MJ and to everyone's surprise Flash. The bully found the thought of Peter Parker being the son of the great Tony Stark to be the most unbelievable lie ever told. No one care about his opinion, they were to enthralled by Peter's new name, Peter Stark.

"Peter, are you okay?" Rose asked. "You look a little hyped up about something."

"I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous about today."

"Why? What is today?" Ned asked.

"Mystic is coming over to the tower."

"The Mystic? The one who can stop fires with a wave of his hands?" Ned began to get excited.

"Yup."

"The one that can stop tsunamis, by making his own to crash into it?"

"Is there a other guy who wears nothing but black and has magic?"

"Dude, that is awesome. Can I come over and see him?"

"Sorry, man. But dad thinks it's best not to overwhelm him, so only him and Colonel Rhodes are going to talk to him."

"Dude, no way! You are going to meat War Machine!"

"Not just me." Peter smiled.

"What do you mean, not just you? You said your dad didn't want to overwhelm him."

"True, but if someone was already invited to dinner." Peter looked to Rose.

Rose was shocked at the thought. "Me! I get to meat them?"

"Yup, Pepper and dad want to get to know you better." The boy smiled. "Pepper said, you can come to dinner today."

Rose turned pale. "I don't know, I'm kind of busy today."

"Please, come."

"But I have things to do today."

"Please." Peter gave his best sad puppy eyes.

"Oh no. Not the eyes." Rose looked pained by the look and tried to block it with her hands.

Peter grabbed her hands, gently moved them out of the way and intensified the look. "Please."

"Damn you and your puppy eyes." She huffed. "Fine, I'll go."

"Yes!" The boy throw a fist in the air triumphantly.

"Rose, I'm disappointed in you. How can you fall for those eyes?" MJ asked.

"I know." Rose rested her head on her hand. "Maybe I should take a picture of them to practice saying no to."

"At least you get to go." Ned chimed in.

"Would you like to go for me?" Rose looked at him. "I can dress you up as me."

Ned eyes widen for a moment, before he looked like he was actually considering it. "I don't think I can fit in your clothes." They all laughed at the thought of Ned in Rose's clothes.

"Suit yourself."

After school Peter and Rose left to meet Happy in the front of the building. "Hey, Uncle Happy." Peter waved at the man as he walked to the car.

"Never, ever call me that again."

"Oh, you like it. I know you do."

"Sure, kid. What ever helps you sleep at night." Man turned to Rose. "How you can stand him, I will never know."

"I just shut him up by kissing him." She smiled.

"You think a punch to the face will work instead."

The girl began to wonder. "I don't know. We can try and see what happens."

"Hey, I'm right here." Peter jumped in.

"Just think of it as a experiment." The girl gave her best innocent smile.

"Okay, we should go before your dad starts to send his suits to us." Happy said opening the car door.

On the way to the tower Rose began to look nervous about something. "Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, just a little on edge."

"If it's about meating Mystic, I can have Happy take you home."

"No, I just need to breathe." She took three deep breath and relaxed her head on the boy's shoulder.

"Okay, just tell me if it gets to much."

"Okay." Rose smiled then sat straight up. "Hey, Happy?"

"Yeah?" The man looked at her in the mirror.

"Did you do what I asked? With that list I gave you." She asked. Happy grinned and nodded. "Good."

"What are you talking about? What list?" Peter looked at the two.

Happy pulled up the separating window. "I'll tell you later." Rose informed.

At the tower, Tony was pacing, waiting for Mystic to come. _'Rhodey is coming and he is going to have some thing to say about having a son.'_

"Tony! How could you not tell me you have a son?!"

 _'And there it is.'_ "Rhodey, long time no see. You don't call, you don't write. I was beginning to think you didn't want to be my best man anymore."

"Don't change the subject." Rhodey glared at his friend.

"Look, Rhodey, I wanted to tell you. But with everything going on, with the accords and the wedding, plus Ross breathing down my neck, it was hard to find the right time to tell you." Tony walked to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"You could've called, Tony." The man walked over to the bar and took a seat at one of the stools.

"Yeah, can imagine that phone call. 'Hey, Rhodey. One of my one-night-stands had a kid and he is mine, on the bright side you are a uncle now'." The genius handed his friend a glass.

Rhodey took a drink and laughed. "To be honest, I'm surprised this is the first one."

"Haha. I'll have you know, I'm a advocate of safe sex."

"Good to know, we don't want a army of mini Tony running around everywhere." Both men chuckled at the thought. "When do I get to meet the little guy?"

"He is on his way from school now. He's bringing his girlfriend for dinner."

"Girlfriend, huh. How old is he?" Rhodey took another drink.

"Fifteen."

The Colonel laughed. "Sounds like a Stark to me."

Tony smiled. "Yeah. But you didn't come here to talk about my kid. You came here to help talk the wizard into signing the accords. Wow, that was a sentence I never thought I would say."

"What do we know about him? How old is he? Where did he get his powers?" Rhodey asked setting up with all the command that came with the title Colonel.

"I don't know much, just the basics. He can fly, cast spells and can open a literal door to anywhere he wants."

"What do you mean door?"

"Like a door, door. He throws a card on the ground and a door grows from it. Spider-Man told me he can make it go all the way to China."

"Wow, that sounds like it can be really useful for missions. But it also sounds like this guy doesn't care about the borders of other countries."

"Just what I was thinking. So, how do we tell a man with magical powers, who likes to help people everywhere, he can't go to other places."

"What about Spider-Man? They are friends, right? Is he coming?"

"No, Spider-Man isn't coming."

"Ross has been asking me if I know who he is and I know he has been calling you."

"What can I say, I like the little red light on the hold button." Tony smiled.

"Look Tones, I know you want to keep him safe. But he needs to sign the accords just like we did."

"He can't!"

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't be legal." Tony informed.

"Why not? Is he not of legal age yet?" Rhodey asked. The genius look away from his friend's eyes. "Tony! Please, don't tell me you brought a kid into a war with Captain America!"

"We needed to take them in with out killing them. Spider-Man had the best skills for the job."

"Tony! How could you do that? What if he got hurt?"

"I know, Rhodey. I know what i did was wrong, but it was the only way we could have a chance against them, without killing them."

"How old?"

"What?"

"How old is Spider-Man?"

"His turning sixteen in August."

"You brought a fifteen year old kid into this!"

"Can we please focus on Harry Potter coming over. I'll tell you everything you want to know tomorrow."

Rhodey took a breath to calm down. "Fine, but we are going to talk about this."

"Fine. Now, FRIDAY, what time is it?" Tony took a breath.

"It is 4:56. Boss."

"Has Mystic should up?"

"No, Boss. No one matching Mystic's description has came."

"He is going to be late." Rhodey said taking a seat on the couch.

"Who is going to be late?" A new voice asked.

Both men looked to the source of the voice, two teens stood holding hands. "Rose, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Stark."

"Peter come here and meet your Uncle Rhodey."

Rhodey stood up and walked to the teen. "It's nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand.

"Y..your War Machine." Peter said taking the man's hand.

"Yup, but you can call me Uncle Rhodey." The man smiled.

"I'm sorry War what?" Rose asked. All three looked at the girl. "What? I never heard of Iron Man until Peter told me about you."

"War Machine is like Iron Man, just not as cool." Tony informed the girl.

"Or War Machine is a better heavy hitter then Iron Man."

"You do remember I took on the hulk right."

"I throw a tank."

"I-

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Rose held up her hands to stop them. "But you have a guest, Mr. Stark." She pointed outside.

Everyone looked at what the girl was pointing at. All of them saw Mystic flying in front of the window. "Boss, it is five on the dot." FRIDAY informed.

"Right, FRI open the door for him." Tony said walking over to the bar.

Mystic flew down to the door and walked in. "Dr. Stark, a pleasure to be invited."

Rhodey walked over to the new guest. "You must be Mystic. Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Colonel James Rupert Rhodes a.k.a. War Machine. Am I correct?" The mage held out his hand and stared.

The man was a little taken aback by the glowing eyes, but recovered. "Yeah, that's me."

"A pleasure." Mystic then turned to the teens. "Ah, the young Stark, nice to meet you as well."

"Uh, h..hi. I'm Peter." The teen said. 'Calm down, he doesn't know about you.'

Mystic's mask opened for his mouth could smile and turned to the girl. "And who, may I ask, is this lovely?" He held out his hand.

"I am Rose, Rose Anderson." The girl shock his hand.

"Ah, one of my countryman. Tell me how do you like America so far?"

"It's great. But it can be a little hard to hear people here butcher the English language." She pointed to the boy next to her.

"Hey! I don't butcher the English language." Peter countered.

"I know what you mean." The mage laughed at the two. "But where are my manners? I am Mystic, also known as, The Black Mage." He said with a bow.

Pepper walked out of the kitchen, dressed out in a shirt and jeans. "Hello, Rose. Nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Miss Potts."

"Please, Rose, call me Pepper." The woman smiled and turned to the mage. "And this must be Mystic."

The mage smiled at the woman. "And you are the famous Pepper Potts." The man began to search his bag. "My mother taught me, if you are invited into someone's home you should bring a gift." The man pulled out a white rose and gave it to the woman.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Pepper took the rose and smelled it.

Tony stepped closer and looked at the flower. "How did you carry that and not have it crushed in your bag?"

"My bags are enchanted, they have a pocket dimension." To prove a point the mage pull out a Iron Man wooden statue. "See. I made this for you Dr. Stark."

"Wow, not bad." Tony took the statue. It was very detailed and showed the triangle in the Arc Reactor. "You made this?"

"I didn't carve the wood by hand, I used magic and if you push down on the Reactor." Mystic pushed down on the Reactor then the armor open up as if it was a real suit. "If you want you can hold something inside."

"That is awesome!" Peter looked at the statue. "Can I get one?"

"I have to admit, this is one of the coolest things I've see." Rhodey said. "Do you think I can have one, too?"

"Sure, but first I need to finish this one." Mystic said.

"Finish it? What do you mean? It looks done to me." Pepper said, staring at the piece of art.

"The shape is done, but it needs to be bonded to Dr. Stark."

"Bonded? What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"If I may see your hand, Dr. Stark."

The man looked at the mage for a moment, before showing his hand. "Okay, but no funny stuff."

"But that's no fun." Mystic said, before poking the hand with a needle.

"OOW! What did I say about funny stuff?!"

"Relax, it was a small prick." Mystic took the drop a blood on the needle and dropped it on the head of the statue. The drop glowed white for a moment then faded, going in to the wood. "There now it will only open for you. If you want to allow someone else to be able to open it, just take a drop of there blood and do what I did."

"Cool! Can I get one now, please?" Peter was almost jumping with joy.

"Calm down, puppy." The mage ruffled the teen's hair. "Maybe next time. For now we have thing to discuss, Dr. Stark."

Tony placed the statue on the coffee table and took a seat on the couch. "Right. I would like to talk to you about the accords. Please, have a seat."

Mystic sat down at the opposite side. "Is that why you had Spider-Man's suit scan me? For you can have something to blackmail me into signing the accords."

"You what?!" Peter all but screamed. "Dad! You had Spider-Man's suit scan him?"

"He tried to scan me, but my protection spells can't be invaded so easily. Plus, Memory jammed the signal. She was the one who told me about your scan."

"Me and Rose are going to check on dinner." Pepper took the girl to the kitchen.

Tony was stunned. This guy figured out what he was planning and found a way to use it against him. "Right, your A.I. I would like to meet her. I'm sure she and FRIDAY would get along."

"I have nothing to say to you, Dr. Stark." The phone on Mystic's arm spoke.

"Memory, be nice." The mage told his phone. "Now, lets move on. You wanted to tell me about the accords."

Tony and Rhodey began to inform Mystic about what the accords meant and what they can do to help him and his family. The mage would ask a question and they would answer. Peter watched as the three talked, waiting for his chance to talk to Tony about the scan. But he also wanted to ask Mystic something more important.

"It sounds like a good contract, but I'm going to need some time to think it over."

"Of course." Tony said, taking a deep breath.

Mystic stood up and began to walked to the door. "You will have my answer in a week or two."

"Wait!" Peter jumped up from his seat.

The three turned to him. "Yes, Peter?" The mage asked.

"I..I wanted to know, that is, if you could help me with something."

"What do you need help with?"

"My Aunt." Peter said.

Tony looked at the teen with sad eyes. _'Peter, what are you doing?'_

"Spider-Man told me you have potions that can heal."

"Yes, do you need a potion?"

"For my Aunt. She is in a coma."

"I see." Mystic thought about it for a moment, then reached into his right bag and pulled out a purple potion and a blue potion. "Give the blue to her now, then give the other to her tomorrow." The mage pasted the potions to Peter.

The teen smiled and hugged the mage. "Thank you!"

Mystic smiled, then his mask closed over his mouth. "If you excuse me." Then he walked out the door and flew into the night.

Rose came through the kitchen door. "Dinner is ready. How did it go?"

"Great, I'm going to see Aunt May. I'll be back in a bit." Peter said, walking to the elevator.

"Can I come?"

"Sure." The boy turned to the two men. "We will be back in a few minutes."

"Fine." Tony waved them off.

"Tony, there is some thing I need to tell you." Rhodey said, taking a deep breath.

Tony looked at his friend, who was looking more nervous then before. "What is it now? Is Ross starting to make you deliver messages for him?"

"No, Tones. It's about the others."

"What they got caught again? Need my help to get them out of jail?"

"No, Tony. The President is going to give them a pardon in three days."

High in the sky Mystic looked down at the tower. "Peter Parker, could you be him?"

"Be who?" Memory asked.

"Could he be Spider-Man?"

"You think so?"

"Spider-Man got a new suit the same time Peter began to intern for Stark."

"It could be you are over thanking this."

"Maybe, but just in case I'm not, get me everything about Peter Parker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should have Peter reveal he's Spider-Man to the other Avengers. Let me know what you think.


	10. Return

"They are coming back?!" Tony yelled.

"Yes, Tones." Rhodey answered.

"When?!"

"Sunday."

Tony took a deep breath. "Are they going to sign the accords?"

"I don't know. But they will be allowed back in the U.S." Rhodey informed. "The U.N. wants them to stay at the compound, until they decide."

"The U.N. wants who to stay at the compound?" Peter asked, walking back into the room holding Rose's hand.

"They want the old team back together." Tony said.

"They are coming back? How? Why?" The boy asked.

"There is talk that some bad people are starting to cause trouble. The U.N. wants the Avengers back to stop them." Rhodey said.

"But what about the accords, are they going to sign them?" Peter asked.

"They are coming here to talk. If they sign, then they will be allowed to contune there job like before. If they don't, then they will have to retire."

"I guess that's fair." Peter said, then turned to his dad. "I reserve the right to punch Captain America in the face."

Tony and Rhodey laughed at the thought. "Deal." Said Rhodey at the same time as Tony said. "That's my boy."

Pepper walked out of the kitchen. "Dinner is ready. Are you staying Rhodey?"

"Yeah, it will give me a chance to talk to my new Nephew." The man smiled at the teen.

Peter smiled back. "Yeah, sounds great. But can I talk to Dad for a moment?" Rose, Pepper and Rhodey lefted the two to talk.

"What's on your mind kid?" Tony asked.

Peter looked him in the eye. "Did you make Karen scan Mystic?"

 _'And here we go.'_ "Yes."

"Why would you do that?!" Peter all but screamed.

"I needed leverage. No one knows anything about him. I needed to know what I was dealing with." The man answered. "But your friend had better protection then I thought."

"What if Mystic thought it was me that tried to scan him? He would've never trusted me again! He's my friend, Dad. When I'm out there, helping people, I know he gots my back, just like I got his."

"I got your back, too." Tony said, smiling. "And who is better then Iron Man?"

Peter sighed. "I know, dad. But me and Mystic have been friends for a long time. I just don't want to lose anyone else."

Tony thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry I made you-"

"And Karen."

The man smiled. "And Karen, spy on your friend. Next time I'll ask you."

"Thanks, Dad."

Tony wrapped a arm over the teens shoulder. "Okay, now that we got that out of the way, lets eat." In the kitchen, the three were settin the table. "What's for dinner, my beautiful bride?"

Pepper smiled at the man. "Meatloaf."

Tony took a deep breath. "Smells great. Peter why don't you put your backpack in your room and wash up."

"Sure." The boy took his bag and left.

" _Wash up?_ You really are a dad now." Rhodey laughed.

"Shut it, or no food for you."

"You would take food from a cripple vet."

"You aren't cripple, you have mechanical legs. Legs I made for you, I might add."

"Okay, that is enough you two." Pepper shook her head at the men.

Peter retured and everyone sat down. Rose saw that Peter took off his hoodie and began to giggle. "What? Do I have something on my face?" The boy asked, touching his face.

"No, no. It's just you and Pepper have the same shirt on."

"What?" Peter and Pepper looked at each other, then at there shirts. Both had the same science joke shirt. One atom said 'I lost a electron' and the other said 'Are you positive'. "We do, but I don't see how that funny? Lots of people have this shirt."

"True. But what makes it funny is, like mother like son." Rose grinned. Everyone looked at the girl like she had a second head. "What?"

Rhodey smiled at the girl and nodded. "Right. So, Pete, tell me about yourself."

"Oh, I, uh." The boy took a drink. "I go to Midtown High School. I lived with my aunt in Queens, before coming here."

"You said, earlier that she was in a coma. Is she okay now?"

"She's okay. Hopefully, with Mystic's potion, she will get better soon."

"Do you like living with Tony?"

Peter smiled bright as the sun. "Yeah, it's great. I been learning a lot in his lab."

"Wait! You've been to his lab?" Rhodey was shocked. "It took months for him to let the others in."

"Can you blame me?" Tony asked. "Can you imagine Clint playing with some of my work. He would have blown it sky high." The man stated. "Plus, I let Bruce in."

"Yeah, okay. I can understand not letting Clint in." Rhodey agreed. "But to let your kid in. That is a little dangerous."

"Peter is a genius." Rose said, proud of her boyfriend. "I may not understand not even half of what they are talking about. But from what I do know is, Peter can keep up with the best of them."

Peter smiled. "She's right. Peter even helped some of our R&D departments." Tony praised, patting the boy on the shoulder.

"Really?" Rhodey was shocked once again. "Then we should keep him away from you. We don't want him to live only on coffee and no sleep for days."

"Hey! I get sleep when I need to."

"Yeah, every three days."

"And he doesn't drink coffee."

"Thank god. There's hope for him."

"Okay, moving on. Rose tell us about your self. You were born in England, right?" Tony asked.

The girl looked like she was studying him for a moment. "You did a background check on me, didn't you?"

Tony didn't miss a beat. "Yes, I did."

"Tony!" Pepper said at the same time Peter said "Dad!"

"It's fine, Peter." Rose said. "The truth is my Aunt did the same on you."

"What?" The boy looked at her.

"Don't worry. She only wanted to see if you were into drugs or something like that. She found nothing."

"Just like I found nothing on you. Like, nothing at all, except for the school year here and the year you were in England. You have no online acounts, no facebook or twitter. You leave less footprints then Captain America on the run." Tony informed.

"I'm sorry. Captain who?"

Once again everyone looked at her strange. "How do you not know Captain America?" Peter asked. "He is like the first superhero ever. He has comic books and everything."

"Well I'm a girl, I'm British and I grew up on my family's island until I was thirteen."

Everyone was shoked at that. "You have your own island?!" Peter asked, wide eye.

"Yes." Rose stated as if it was the most common thing. "That is why you could not find anything on me Mr. Stark."

"So, you grew up on your family's island?" Rhodey asked.

"Yes."

"Must have been nice."

Rose looked down at her food. "Not really."

"What do you mean?" Pepper asked.

"My family is a old family, which means, we have a long history. So, as the only living heir, I had to study everything."

"I don't see the problem." Tony said.

"I started learning how to speak French and Spanish when I was three. I had no friends, except for my pets. My mother taught me how to dance, waltz and foxtrot, how to use the right utensils for eating and how to play the piano and violin. By time I was eight I could speak five diffrent languages, play Mozart's Sonata and could dance with the best."

"Wow." Pepper said.

Rose smiled at her. "My Aunt Cora taught me about science and math as well as history and our family's history. My Father taught me how to fight and how to read people and some other tricks." The girl looked down again. "He would had taught me more if he didn't have to leave."

"Your parents are divorced?" Rhodey asked, trying to not be rude.

"No, but Father couldn't stay. He said it would be too dangerous for him to stay. So, when I was five he was gone." Rose took a breath. "But he made sure to come on mine and mother's birthday." Rose smiled at the memories. "The only time I would leave the island was when mother had a concert."

"Concert? Your mom was famous?" Peter asked.

"Yup, Sara Anderson, she was also called the Black Rose."

Pepper began to have a coughing fit and took a drink of water. "Your... mom... was The Black Rose?!"

"Yes, did you know her?"

"No, but I love her music and her art work. I have one of her paintings in my office."

"Really, which one?"

"The Eternal Moon."

"The one with the different color flowers in a field and a luner eclipse in the background?"

"Yes, your mother's art always made me see thing differently."

"Just because something is different-" Rose began.

"Doesn't mean it's not beautiful." Pepper finished. Both girls laughed.

"That was one of my favorites."

"If you ever want to see it, you can come to my office."

"I just might do that."

Tony smiled at the two, knowing they would have something to talk about. "Rose, I was interested in your Aunt."

"Mr. Stark, your fiancé is right here!" The girl grinned.

"Not like that." The man smiled at his fiancé. "When I did the background check, I found out your Aunt is famous, too."

"In her own way, yes."

"I had to double check if it was true or not."

"It's true."

Peter and the others were confused by the two dancing around the subject. "Well are you going to tell the rest of us or keep us in the dark?"

Rose smiled at the boy. "No. My Aunt Cora is the Cora Anderson. One of the world's leaders in biomechanical engineering." The girl stated, with all the pride and honor she could give. "She has three doctorates in mechanical engineering, bioengineering and psychology."

"No way! The Cora Anderson! I read some of her papers on nanotechnolagy, they were great, well the parts I could understand. If I knew that was her, I would had love to ask her some questions." Peter was glowing at the thought. "You thank I can meet her in person?"

"You really do shine when you are talking about science." The girl smiled, make the boy blush. "And to answer your question, you would have to ask her. Aunt Cora hasn't physically left the island for almost a decade."

"Why? Does she not like people?" Pepper asked.

"Yes and no. She feels that people would use her tech in the wrong way."

"I know how she feels." Tony informed. "When I first made my suit, I knew in the wrong hands it could be uesd as a wepon. Some tech souldn't be given to common people, especially with people like Hydra around."

"If you lived on the island for thirteen years, what did you do when you left?" Rhodey asked, trying to change the subject.

"I went to school in England." Rose answered. "It was very strange. I had no clue how to interact with people. It took awhile to get used to people."

"You look like you got it down."

"Now! But back then, I was lost. I had no idea people where so touchy."

"Touchy? Like hand shacking?" Peter asked.

"To start with, yes. But I understand that is a greating." The girl stated. "I'm talking about how someone you just met placing their arm over your shoulders. And don't get me started on guys."

"Did a guy try to get too close?" Pepper asked.

"One guy did. He would always come up to me and pull me close and ask 'When are we getting together?' or 'You look good in that skirt, I bet you look better without it'."

Tony laughed at the male voice she was making. "What did you do?"

"I kicked him in the groin. He never came around me after that."

"I can see why." Rhodey commented, smiling.

"Touching was only one of the things that confused me. The other was summer vacation. I had no Idea what summer vacation was. Three mouths of no school. I didn't know what to do."

"You didn't get days off when you were homeschooled?" Peter asked.

"I did, but only saturdays. Every other day I had studys."

"What?"

"It was expected of me. I am the first and only born of the head of the Anderson line. I had to learn everything I could for I can continue my family's line." Rose stated. "It was either that or I would have to mary a rich guy."

"Your family would force you to mary?" Pepper asked.

"If I don't get a college degree of some kind or mary, I will be cut off from the family's wealth. That is one of the family's conditions for claiming inheritance." The girl took a breath to calm herself down. "My family has been collecting art works and wealth for nine generation. I have no choice but to study hard."

"Must be tough." Peter said, taking the girls hand.

"At times." Rose gave a small smile to him.

Pepper smiled at the two. "Will if need any help with anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you. But we are not here to talk about just me. I believe Colonel Rhodes wanted to get to know Peter." The girl looked at the man hoping he would change the subject. "He likes Star Wars and Legos." Said Rose with a smile making the boy blush. "If you need to find him a birthday present."

"Thanks, Rose."

"No problem." She smiled.

Peter faced palm. "Why did you say that?"

"Because, I never lie."

"Everyone lies." Tony stated.

"No, she really can't." Peter said pointing at the girl. "She has a mental condition called Truth-Telling Syndrome. She can't lie. It's kind of cool."

Pepper's eyes widen at that. "You can't lie? How does that work?"

"It can be a little hard at times. The only real problem I have is with promises." Rose informed.

"Why's that?" Rhodey asked.

"Will if you can't lie, then you can't break your word." Rose took a drink of water. "I have to change the wording a little for I can break the promise. Like if I Promised I wouldn't say anything to anyone, I would have to say 'I promise I won't say anything, unless I had no choice'."

"So you have to make a loophole?" Peter asked.

"Exactly, I can't list the number of times I had to reword my self."

"Speaking of list." The boy said. "You and Happy were talking about some list. What was the list?"

"Oh, that." The girl looked away. "I may had a list of all the boys that made fun of you and gave it to him."

"What?!"

"Don't be mad. I made the list when they were calling you Stark's you-know."

Peter know what she was talking about. "What did Happy do?"

"I think I could answer that." Tony chimed in. "Happy gave me the list."

Peter looked shooked. "What did you do, Dad?"

"I went in to their facebook and twitter acounts, and put their most embarrassing photos and videos up."

"You did that?! I thought there was a hacker at the school."

"Tony, you can't just hack into someone private accounts and mess with them." Pepper scolded.

"They made fun of my kid, called him a slut. What was I supposed to do, let them get away with it?"

"You are supposed to act like adult?" Rhodey stated.

"Yeah, will we all know that has a small chance of happening."

"He gots a point." Peter stated, then looked at Rose with a questing look. "Wait, you said, you gave Happy a list of the boys that made fun of me."

"Yes." Rose confirmed.

"Did you have a list of the girls?" The girl looked away from him. "Rose! Did you have a list of the girls?"

Rose took a breath and said a quick. "Yes."

Peter eyes widen. "What did you do with the list?" The girl said nothing. "What did you do?"

"I had my aunt get me the numbers of the girls parents."

"And?"

"MJ called them."

"What did she do?"

"Told them she had the test results for their pregnancy test and it was urgent."

"What?!"

"Don't yell. It wasn't my idea."

"How many?"

"How many what?"

"How many girls did you do this to?"

"Oh, let me think. Seven or eight."

"Oh my god." Peter face palmed again.

Tony couldn't help but laugh. "Peter."

The boy looked at his dad. "What?"

"I like her."

As dinner came to a close. Pepper called Happy to take Rose home. Tony said bye to Rhodey and Peter helped clean up the table.

"Kid, we need to talk." Tony said, walking back into the kitchen.

"Okay, what's up?"

"It's about you being Spider-Man."

"W-What about it? You know I can't stop."

"I'm not asking you to. But with Rhodey, and the others coming back. I need to know if it's okay to tell them who you are."

Peter thought about it for a moment. He weighed the pros and cons in his head. "If you think it will be okay? I just don't want them to be mad at you for me being a kid."

"You don't have to worry about me, I can handle them." Tony smiled.

"Then I guess it will be okay, if they promise not to tell anyone."

"Sure, kid. I'll tell not to say anything." Tony patted the boy on the back. "You should get to bed, it's been a long day."

"Yeah, night, dad." Peter placed the last of the dishes in the sink and left for bed.

Tony smiled at the teen when he left. "You are good with him." Pepper said after Peter was gone. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you are liking being called dad."

"It's growing on me." Tony turned to his bride to be. "Now that the kid is gone to bed, what do you say we practice for the honeymoon."

Pepper smiled at the genius. "Can't I have work to finish."

The man wrapped his arms around the women. "You can do it tomorrow." He said kissing her neck. "You are the boss remember. You can do anything you want."

"Well if I'm the boss, then I order you to take me to the bedroom." She kissed back.

Tony lefted her, bridal style, and began to walk to their room. "You got it, boss."

_"If you're nothing without this suit, then you shouldn't have it."_

_"HELLO!! HELLO!! Anyone here?! I'm down here!! I'm stuck!! I'm stuck."_

_"I will have your blood Spider-Man. Even if I have to kill every person you care about."_

Peter was tossing and turning. Remembering the day Tony took the suit, being crushed by the building that Toomes made collapse and Dr. Octavius threat. Each made him feel scared and alone. The last nightmare was watching uncle Ben being shot again. "NOOO!" Peter shouted waking himself.

"You are okay, Peter." Pepper was holding the boy as he shot up. "FRIDAY. Do what you do for Tony."

FRIDAY said. "You are in Stark Tower. It is 5:57 on Saturday May 5th."

Peter took long deep breath to calm down. "I-I'm okay, Miss. Potts."

Pepper looked at the teen, worry in her eyes. "Are you sure? You are sweating."

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. Just a nightmare."

The women knew he was lying, but thought it was best to let him take his time to open up. "Okay, I was about to make some breakfast. Why don't you get cleaned up and come get some food."

The teen smiled. "Sounds good."

"Okay." Pepper kissed his temple and walked to the door. "Oh, and Peter."

"Yeah?"

"Nice pajama pants."

Peter looked down at his pants, they were the pink 'Hello kitty' pants. The boy blushed and tried to hide them under his blanket. "Would it be to mush to ask, that you never say anything about this to anyone?"

Pepper laughed. "Don't worry, I wont tell Rose." Then she lefted.

Peter took a shower and changed, then headed to the kitchen. "I'm sorry, if I woke you." He said, as he enter.

"No, I just woke up." The women plased a plate of pancakes infront of him. "I was walking pasted your room, when I heard." She sat across from him. "It's okay, your dad has nightmares, too."

"That's why you had FRIDAY say those things? To help me calm down."

"Yup." She smiled at him. "And if you want to talk about it, you can always come to me."

"Thanks, Miss-" Peter stopped and thought for a moment. "Thanks, m-mom."

Pepper choked of he coffee. "D-Did you just call me-"

"Mom? Y-Yeah." The boy said shyly. "I-I just thought that, uh, if I call Tony, dad, and you are going to marry him then that would make you my m-mom."

"Oh, Peter." The women smiled and stood up.

"If you don't want me to-" The teen was cut off, as Pepper walked around and hugged him.

"I would be honored, to be your mom."

Peter hugged back and let a little tear fall from his eye. "R-Really?"

"Yes, of course." Pepper said, letting a tear of her own fall. She held on for a moment longer before letting go and walking back to her chair. She wiped a way her tear and sat back down. "These allergies are killers, aren't they?"

Peter smiled and wiped away his tear. "Yeah. I think that flower Mystic gave you is the problem." The teen pointed to the flower in the vase, in the center of the table.

Pepper smiled. "Yeah, but it's to pretty to throw away."

They both talked and ate, talking about what they were had to do for the day.

"I was going to go on patrol for a little, then see Ned." Peter stated. "Then after, see Rose."

"You and Rose are getting serious." Pepper smiled. "Maybe your dad telling you to use protection isn't the worst idea."

"Mom! We are not doing that!"

"Okay, good. Because, I just became a mom and I don't feel like being a grandma any time soon."

Peter took one last bite of his food. "Y'u do't h've t' 'rry."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Pepper half scolded.

Peter smiled and swallowed his food. "I'm going to go. Can you tell dad when he wakes up?"

"I have some work to do, but FRIDAY can. Right, FRIDAY?"

"I will pass the message to boss, when he wakes."

"Thanks, FRIDAY."

"No proplem, Peter."

Peter swung through the streets of New York, stopping muggings and other crimes for two hours, before stopping on the roof of a high building. The teen sat on the edge looking out, watching people go by on the streets. "Been awhile, huh?" He asked the gargoyle statue. "I've been good. What about you?"

"I'm starting to crack." The gargoyle said back.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Peter shouted, jumping back.

"Oh my god! You make it too easy!" A voice from the edge said.

Spider-Man raced to the edge and looked down. "Mystic! That was not funny!" He scolded with no bite.

The Mage was hovering a few feet below him. "Oh, come on. That was a good one and you know it."

Peter couldn't hold back the giggle. "Yeah, your right."

"Knew it." Mystic flew up and took a seat at the edge. "Now, what are you doing on this lovly morning?"

"Stopping bad guys." Peter sat next to his friend. "You?"

"I was about to head home for some rest. When I saw you, talking to the art work again." Mystic patted the statue.

"Wait. The great Mystic was going to get some rest. No way."

"Even we mages need rest every now and then. I can't just keep taking my energy potion."

"True"

"Know, tell me why are you here?"

"I told you. Stopping bad guys."

"You said that but it wasn't all of the truth."

"So what, Memory is a lie detector, now?"

"No, but I don't need to be a lie detector, to know you a dodging the question." The A.I. spoke up.

"It's two against one, spidey." Mystic chuckled.

"How do you know I'm lying?"

"You think my eyes are glowing because there are like this? My eyes glow when I use magic." Mystic informed. "And right now, the only magic I'm useing is a spell to see people's auras."

"You see people's aura. How does that work?"

"By seeing people's aura, I can tell when they lie. There aura becomes darker. When they tell the truth, it gets brighter. My father taught me it."

"Cool! What does it look like?"

"You what to see?"

"Wait you can let me see auras, too?"

"Yes, just give me your hand." The mage held out his hand.

Spidey took the hand. "How does this work? You just say a spell, or do you- oh." As he spoke, Mystic became surrounded by a bright white aura. "This is so awesome!"

"If you think this is cool, look at the streets."

The teen looked down at the streets and gasped. It was a ocean of colors, blue and reds, green and yellows all mixed with other colors. People's aura were all over the place, on the streets, in the windows of office buildings. "This is awesome. Is this how you see the world?"

"When I'm out fighting crime, yes."

"Wow, It's beautiful." Peter looked at the streets again.

"Yes, it is." Mystic said, looking at the spider. He shook his head and got control of himself and took his hand away, breaking the spell on the spiders eyes. "Now answer my question. Why are you here?"

Peter looked at the mage and knew it would be pointless to lie now. "I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?"

"Yeah. Reamember I told you about the building crushing me."

"The night you crashed the Stark plane?"

"Yeah, will when I-I sleep I sometimes dream I'm back there."

"I see."

"I know it's stupid."

"No, it's not. You had a very traumatic incident happen to you, it's natural to have some nightmares and be scared."

"But I'm Spider-Man, I shouldn't be afraid."

"Yes, you are Spider-Man. You are a spider and a _man_. And just like all men you are human, and humans are flawed. Human get scared and it's okay. _'A person who fears nothing, is a fool'_."

Peter sagged down and looked at the streets. "So what do I do to make them stop."

"The nightmares won't stop." Mystic informed, with a little saddness in his voice. He patted the spider on the back. "But talking to someone can help make them less frequent. So talk to you family or friends or a therapist, if you need to. Don't keep it inside."

Peter thought about it for a moment. "Thanks, Mystic."

Mystic yawned. "No problem, Spidey." And with that the mage flew back and opened his gate. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep." He opened the door and stopped. "Oh, and tomorrow. I have a drug bust, If you want to help."

"Yeah sounds good." The mage nodded and closed the door. "Maybe I should talk to someone. What do you think?" The statue did not say a word. "It's no fun if you don't talk back." The spider shot a web and swung away.

The next day, Steve and his team landed the quinjet and walked into the tower. Him and his team were going to talk to Tony and the others about the accords.

"Man, it feels good to be back in the good old U.S.A., right Cap?" Clint said, patting the other man on the back.

"It sure does." Steve said. "It's a lot better then running everywhere."

"You said it." Sam said, walking behind them. "I'm was starting to get tired of all of the safe houses."

"You think that was bad." Wanda stepped off the jet. "Imaging being two women surrounded by men, who haven't had a decent shower or clean clothes."

"Sorry about that." Scott walked behind her. "But, most of us only had two pairs of clothes."

"And some of us didn't even have that." Clint said.

Steve laughed at his team. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be able to shower in a bit."

"Good, because If I have to smell Clint's socks one more time, I'm going to cut off his feet." Said Nat.

"FRIDAY, what floor will we be talking to Tony?"

"Boss will talk to you in the penthouse living room, Rogers."

"Is it just me, or did she sound mad?" Scott asked.

"Maybe a little." Sam answered.

"Boss said, you may shower in your old floors and will be with you once everyone is done." FRIDAY Informed.

"Great, my feet are safe." Clint looked at Nat.

Nat narrorwed her eyes at him. "You got lucky."

After his team shower, Steve sat down looking at how the room had changes. _'He got a new couch'_. A noise came from the kitchen and all eyes turned to the door. "Tony?" He stood up and walked to the door. He was about to push it open the swinging door, when it opened from the other side.

The person that came out was not Tony, but a young girl with, long blond hair in a ponytail. She had a book in her hand and earphones in, with music loud enough for someone else to hear the beat. She didn't see them and continued to walk past, still reading the book.

Everyone looked at her wondering, who is she. Steve, as the leader, walked up to the girl and tapped her shoulder. The girl turned to face him with wide eyes. "Who are you?" He asked.

The teen dropped the book and took a step back. "No, no, no!" She looked at him as if he was a monster. "No, you're dead!" She said, taking more steps back.

"What?" Steve asked, taking a step towards her.

She took another step back as he moved foward. "STAY BACK!" She screamed. When her back hit the wall she fell to the floor, her legs pulled to her. "You're dead!" She said again, with tears beginning to fall.

"Does anyone know what is going on?" Scott asked.

"No Idea." Clint answered.

The girl begain to have trouble breathing. "She is having a panic attack." Nat informed, stepping closer.

Steve kneeled down to the young girl holding is hand out, trying to look as unthreatening as he could. He was about to say something, when he heard someone come out the elevator. He looked to see a teenaged boy with a black hoodie on walking to them. "Rose!" The boy yelled.

Steve stood up and looked at the boy. "Who are yo-" He didn't get the chance to finish his question before, the boy's fist smashed his nose.

"Get away from her!" The boy yelled. The Captain was pushed back by the punch, his nose was broken and bleeding.

"What the hell?!" Clint said. "How did that kid break your nose?"

Sam went to Steve and looked him over. The boy was on the ground next to the girl, Rose, trying to calm her down. "Rose, hey. It's me, Peter. You need to calm down."

The girl begain to come back from wherever her mind took her. "Peter?" She said in a soft and broke voice.

Peter smiled. "Yeah, It's me."

Rose looked at him for a second before, she threw herself at him. "Peter, make it stop! Please, make it stop!" She grabbed fist full of his hoodie and cried on his chest.

Peter was shooked by how she was acting. He had seen her happy, sad and angry. But now, she was scared. _'What could make her so afraid?'_ Peter hugged her close and rubbed her back. "It's okay. You're safe."

Tony stepped off the elevator with Rhodey, Vision and Pepper following. When he saw the scene in the room. The Captain with a broken nose that looked like it was starting to heal, Peter with Rose in his arms as she cried. "What happened here?"

The boy looked over at him. "Dad! Rose was having a panic attack." All of the rogues looked shocked at the boy calling Stark 'dad'.

"Oh, sweatie." Pepper stepped closer. "Is she okay?"

"She is starting to calm down." Peter looked at the girl, she was still crying but not as mush. He turned back to them. "Is it okay, if I take her to my room, for she can relax?"

"Go a head." Pepper said, with a small smile.

"Thanks, mom." The boy stood up with the girl in his arms bridal style and walked to his room.

Everyone stood quiet for a moment. "What the fuck is going on?!" Clint yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, tell me what you think. I like hearing people's ideas and suggestions. Thanks for reading.


	11. Move On

Peter took Rose to his room to rest. The girl had been coming down from her panic attack slowly. Peter placed her on his bed and slowly pulled away. The front of his shirt had a patch where she dried her tears.

"Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling infront of her.

Rose took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Yeah, I'm okay now."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Rose took a breath again. "It's a little hard to say."

Peter rubbed his thumbs over the back of her hands. "It's okay, take your time. I'm here when you're ready."

"My hero." She smiled, taking one more deep breath. "I told you the only time I left the island, when I was younger, was when my mother took me to her concerts, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when I was nine she had a show to do in London. I was so happy to go, it was mouths after her last concert." Rose's happy face made Peter smile. "We went shopping and had ice-cream, it was great." The girl's happy smile faded. "Then we went to her show, she was the lead in a opera. God, how I loved to hear her sing. She was unmatched in the opera, violin and piano. She even wrote song for other artist and didn't ask for anything in return."

"She sounds wonderful."

"She was." The girl agreed. "Anyway, I was back stage looking at her sing when I got a idea to scare her in her dressing room. Foolish, I now." She laughed. "I hid behind a some curtains and waited. When the show was over, she came. I was about to jump out and scare her, when a man came up behind her with a bouquet of roses. He said he was a big fan of hers. She thanked him and took the roses and told him that he was not allowed to be in the back stage dressing rooms." Rose begain to take deep breaths. "He said he loved her and that she was his. Mother told him that she was already married and he needed to leave. She walked past him and was about to open the door, when he grabbed her and pinned her to the door. He began to scream at her that she was his and that she cheated on him." The girl begain to cry. "Mother tried to fight him off and get away, but he was too strong. He pulled out a knife and stabbed her. I screamed as loud as I can for him to stop. Mother fell to the floor, there was so mush blood. The man tured to me and was about to grab me, when the door was kicked open by security and shot him, he was dead before he hit the ground. Mother was bleeding out, I tried to stop it, but it didn't stop." Rose's tears fell like rain on Peter's hands. "She g-grabbed my hand and smiled. S-she told me, she l-loved me and my aunt, and to t-tell my f-father she loved him, too. T-then she let go of m-me. She was gone."

Peter pulled the girl into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I know I can't stop the pain, I'm sorry."

"That man in the living room looked like the one in the dressing room."

"It's okay, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Rose pulled back and looked at the boy. "You really are, my hero." She smiled and wiped away her tears.

"I don't know about that." The boy blushed, with a shy grin.

The girl pulled him into a kiss. "I love you."

Peter was stunned by the kiss and the statement for a moment. "I love you, too." He smiled.

"Aww, that's so sweat." A voice at the door said, making both teens jump.

In the living room..

"You have a son?!" Steve shouted.

"How did I not know this?" Nat asked, staying calm. "Shield did a background check on you and I worked for you for a month. Nowhere did it say you had a son."

"You guys haven't watched the news lately, have you?" Tony asked, pouring himself a drink. "And you didn't have clearance." He pointed to the spy. "Yes, I have a son. I kepted him a secret from the world, for he can have a normal childhood, without all of the news watching his every move."

Steve shook his head at the man. "I can't believe you kepted this from us. We are a team Tony!"

"No, we _were_ a team!" Tony countered.

"It doesn't matter! How are we supposed to trust you when you keep secrets from us?!"

"Hi pot, meet kettle!" The billionaire finshed his scotch. "You kepted the secret of who killed my mom from me!"

The room became unnervingly silent. "I'm sorry, for not telling you. I didn't want you to do something stupid, that you would regret later."

"If you told me before, I could've had time to deal with the loss of my mom and might had help you fine your one arm friend. No, you thought it was better for me to find out by some psychopath trying to turn us against each other." The lights flickered for a moment. Tony looked at a tablet to see what was wrong. "FRIDAY, you there?"

"Yes, boss. But someone is overriding my programming."

"Who is it?"

The elevator ding, sounding someone was on the floor. The doors opened and the sounds of boots walking down the hall to the room were getting louder. "Someone better tell me, what the hell were you assholes thinking?" Nick Fury said as he entered.

"Fury? I know my dream of you dead wasn't true." Tony said.

"Sorry to disapoint." The man said looking at everyone. "Now someone tell me, what were you thinking?"

"Good to see you again, boss." Clint waved.

"Fury, last I heard, you were in a Texas." Said Nat giving a small smile.

"I was intel, I got word from one of my contacts, that you guy were all getting back together." The man in his long leather coat took a seat on one of the side chairs. "Heard you have a kid now, Stark."

"Yup." Tony said popping the 'p'.

"And you didn't think that was information that could been good to know?"

"Your kidding, right?"

"Why did you not tell me about this? Or your team?"

"So, Legolas over there can have a secret family, but I can't?" Tony pointed to the archer.

"No, but your kid isn't just some kid, is he?"

Tony smiled, Fury knew about Peter's secret life. "Your right, my kid is one of a kind."

"What are you talking about?" Rhodey asked looking at the two men.

Stark turned to his friend. "Peter is Spider-Man."

"What?!" Rhodey yeld.

"Wait, your kid is the guy with the motormouth? The one that shot me with that glue?" Sam asked.

"It's his own formula of webbing." Tony stated, proudly.

"You brought your fifteen year old son to fight Captain America?!" Rhodey yeld.

"I needed a winning card. Am I proud of what I did? No. Would I do it again? I don't know."

"I droped a ten ton bridge on top of him!" Steve yeld.

"Really? That breaks his record in the training room."

"You think that's funny?!"

"A little."

"He could've died, Tony!"

"Please, the kid is stronger then you and your one arm friend combined."

"He. Is. A. Child!"

"And I thought I was a bad parent, for going to prison." Scott wispered, under his breath to Vision.

"That is enough." Pepper stepped infront of everyone and looked at Cap right in the eye. "Rogers you forced Tony's hand when you sided against the Accords." The women then turned to Tony. "And you where wrong for getting a kid in all this." She looked around the room. "You all made a bad call. So let what is done be done and move on."

The evelator dinged again Dr. Cho stepped off. "Excuse me, Mr. Stark." All eyes turned to her. "I need to see Peter."

"What is it?" The man asked.

"It's about his aunt."

"Is something wrong?!" The man moved foward to her.

"No, no. In fact something is going great."

"What do you mean?" Pepper move closer.

"She is healing at unimaginable rate. FRIDAY told me he gave her something. She said it was some potion."

"Right, the potion Mystic gave him." Tony informed her.

"Well what ever it was, she is doing a lot better now."

"That's great, I'm going to check on Peter." Pepper said, walking away. She walked down the hall to Peter's room when she heard the two talking.

"I love you." She heard Rose.

"I love you, too." Said Peter, a moment later.

"Aww, that's so sweat." She said walking in.

"Mom, don't scare us like that." Said Peter, standing to face her.

"How else am I to check if you two aren't up to no good." Pepper said, raising a eyebrow at the two teens.

"Mom!" Peter yeld as Rose broke into a laughing fit.

"Okay, you both have your clothes on so good sign."

"Mom, the door was open the whole time." The boy pointed to the door.

"Right. Anyway Dr.Cho is here. She wants to talk to you about what you gave your aunt."

"Is something wrong? Is Aunt May not doing better?" Peter was in front of Pepper so fast he felt a little lightheaded.

"She's fine. Better then fine. Cho just wants to know what you gave May."

"Right, okay." The boy turned to face Rose. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

The girl smiled. "It's okay. Go I'll just finish my homework."

"Are you sure?" Peter felt bad about leaving her after everthing she just said.

"It's fine." Rose smiled. "If I need my hero again, I'll have FRIDAY call you."

"I'll come running." He whispered and gave a kiss to the girls cheek.

Dr. Cho looked at him and smiled. "Peter, It's good to see you again."

"Hi Dr. Cho. You wanted to talk to me?" Peter look straight into the doctors eyes, not wanting to see everyone of the others looking at him. _'Dad told them.'_

"Yes, I do." Cho begain to walk to the evelator. "Why don't we talk in the infirmary."

The boy was happy to leave and not have the eyes of the Avengers on him. "Yeah, that's fine." Once in the elevator, the boy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"What I want to talk to you is, what you gave your Aunt. Me and my team have been working on some fast healing drugs, but nothing as fast as what you gave her."

"I don't know what help I can be. I didn't make the potion."

"Mystic, Right? I would like to talk to them. The drug you gave her is something I have never seen before. It going for her more serious injury first, then minor injurys." The elevator stop on the infirmary floor. "A drug that knows the difference between what injurys are life threatening and are just bruises, can be the next big step in medicine."

"My friend, Mystic, made it." Peter said rubbing the back of his head. "What kind of affect did it have on my Aunt?"

"Right, your aunt is doing a lot better. The swelling in her brain has gone down and her broken bones are already healed."

"Are you serious? I thought it would take months for that." They stopped at the door of May's room.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" Cho opened the door.

May laid on the hospital bed. The cast on her right arm and left leg had been removed. She now looked as if she was sleeping. Peter could not hold the smile and the tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"She stills needs some time to heal but, her brain looks fine she can wake up any day now."

The teen smiled at the peaceful look on May's face. "I guess we will have to make Mystic some of your double chocolate chip cookies, right Aunt May?"

"Speaking of Mystic." The doctor walked in. "Would it be possible to meet him? I would like to ask him some questions about what he used."

Peter wiped his eyes to stop the tears. "Yeah, let me call him." He pulled out his phone. "Karen, call Mystic, please."

"Calling now." The A.I. informed.

After the second ring, Memory's voice came out the phone. _"Hello, Spider-Man. Are you in danger?"_

"No, no. Memory I'm just need to ask Mystic something."

 _"You know the number we gave you is for if you are in danger?"_ The A.I. stated. _"But I guess you have a good reason for you to call."_

"Yeah, I do. Sorry to call when I'm not in danger."

_"It's fine, it is a nice brake from all the chaos. Please, hold."_

After a moment, Mystic's voice came on. _"Hello, Spidey. What do you need today?"_

"Well I-"

 _"Wait, let me guess."_ The mage cut in. _"You are on a alien space ship and need me to come get you."_

Peter laughed at the idea. "How did you know?"

_"I have my ways. Have they give you a anal probe yet?"_

"They are trying to see how big of a probe they can put in me without someone finding it."

Mystic laughed. _"Tell them to, go big or go home."_

"As nice of a conversation as this is, can we get back on track, please." Dr. Cho stepped closer to the phone. "Hello, Mystic. I'm Doctor Helen Cho."

_"Doctor Cho, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"_

"I would like to ask, if I can have a sample of your potions."

_"My potions?"_

"Yes, I would like to also talk to you about what you uses for them."

 _"I see."_ The mage stopped for a moment before continuing. _"I can give you a sample. But I'm afraid I do not have time to answer your questions at the moment. In three days I will have two hours to spare, from six to eight. Will that be okay with you doctor?"_

Cho looked at her phone to see her schedule. "That will be fine."

_"I'll give the potions to Spidey tonight, for you to look at."_

Cho smiled like it was christmas. "That would be great, thank you."

_"Not a problem. See you then, doctor."_

"Thanks again, Mystic. The potions you gave Peter help a lot." Peter said, doing his best not to give himself away.

 _"Was there any doubt?"_ The mage laughed.

"Bye, buddy."

_"Bye, and see you tonight."_

"Right, tonight."

Back at the top, Tony and the rogues were talking about the Accords and were they will be living.

"Sign the Accords and you can stay at the compound." Said Rhodey.

Steve took a moment to think thing through. "Fine." Tony let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "But I have some conditions."

"What after everything you did-"

"It's fine, Rhodey." Tony interrupted. "Go a head Cap, lets hear it."

"One, No more secrets."

"I can agree to that."

"Two, we are allowed to leave anytime we want."

"If you sign, I have no reason to hold you."

"And three." Rogers to a breath. "I want Bucky with us."

"What?! You can't be serious!" Rhodey yeld. "After he-"

"It's fine Rhodey!" Tony interrupted, again. "I know that was going to be one of the reasons."

"But Tones?"

"It's fine." Tony patted his friends shoulder. "You can have Barnes here, on some conditions."

"Okay." Steve said.

"He has to stay at the compound and can't leave, unless someone goes with him, for at least a month. We don't want Hydra to trigger him."

"Okay."

"And he has to see a psychologist at least once a month."

"That will have to be his choice."

"If he agrees, then he can stay." Tony held out his hand.

Steve took the hand. "Thanks, Tony."

"Yeah, yeah. Truth is, I kind of miss you guys." Tony stated. "And speaking of missing you. FRIDAY, let them in."

A moment later the elevator dinged. "Clinton Francis Barton!" A women shouted.

"Laura!" Clint ran to hug his wife.

"Don't you Laura me! You were supposed to take the kids waterskiing." Laura poke him hard in the chest, stopping him from hugging her. "Do you know how hard it is to look into those eyes and say they can't?"

The rest of the room could not hold there laughs. "Nice to see you, Laura." Nat pushed herself between the two and hugged the woman.

"Good to see you safe, Nat."

"You hug her, but not me." Clint placed his hand over his heart. "I'm hurt."

"You deserve it." Nat stated.

"She's right." Laura said, turning to go back to the elevator. "Now you have to tell your kids why you didn't take them waterskiing." She grabbed Clints arm and dragged him away.

"Well, as tuching as this is, I will be leaving now." Fury stood up. "Try not to fuck things up." He said to Cap and Tony.

"What? You're not going to see Clint's kids rip him apart." Tony smiled.

"Save me his head." Fury said, before taking the next elevator.

Tony look around the room. "Where is Wanda and Vision?"

"Vision flew away with her, after you and Steve shook hands." Said Sam. "I think they were talking with one another with there minds."

"Huh, go Vis. I hope I don't have to give him the talk."

"Did you give Peter the talk?" Asked Rhodey.

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to that."

"Speaking of Peter. When do we get to meet the mini Stark?" Nat asked, setting down.

"That is up to him."

"Fair enough." Nat stated. "But who is that girl? Don't tell me she is yours too."

"No, she is not mine." Tony informed. "She is Peter's girlfriend."

"Your fifteen year son has a girlfriend and you haven't given him the talk." Sam stated with a smile.

"Yeah, I should really get on that." Tony thought for a moment. "Or I can have his uncle give him the talk." He turned to Rhodey.

"Oh no, you are not going to put this on me." Rhodey stated. "This is all you man."

"Fine, just throw me under the bus."

"He's your kid." Scott said. "You should just talk to him."

"You have no say here, Bug-Man."

"It's Ant-Man."

"My question is, why did she freak out?" Steve asked.

"Who, Rose?" Asked Tony.

"Yeah, she had a panic attack when Steve tried to talk to her." Nat stated.

"She said, I was dead." Said Steve.

"She was talking about the man that killed her mom." A new voice joined them. Everyone turned to see Peter. "You look like him."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine, Cap." Peter took a step closer to the man. "And I'm sorry I punched you."

Steve chuckled and held out his hand. "Don't worry about it, Peter. And you can call me Steve."

Peter shook the hand and begain to walk away. "I'll see you later. I'm going to see how Rose is doing."

"Keep the door open!" Tony reminded the teen.

"Stop it." Said Pepper, coming down the hallway. "Rose is fine, Peter. I helped her finish her homework."

"Thanks, mom." Peter said walking past her.

"My Hero, wears 'Hello Kitty' pajamas." Rose said as he walked in. The girl was holding up the pants, causing Peter to groan.

That night, Peter was ready for some action. He waited for Mystic on the roof they were supposed to meet. "I hope he gets here soon. I want to hit some bad guys."

"Don't worry, we will hit lots of bad guys tonight." The mage floated down to the roof.

"Dude, finally. I'm ready to go." Spider-Man said, walking up to the mage. Mystic looked like he was in daze. "Uh, Mystic are you okay?"

The mage shook his head. "I'm fine. We should hurry. I want to actually get some sleep tonight."

As they went to the location of the raid, Mystic kept looking behind them. He looked worried about something, but Peter was not going to ask. If his friend was worried about something then Mystic will tell him about it when he is ready.

"So, what do we have today?"

"Drug dealers."

"Oh, good. I can hit them in the head to snap them out of it." Both heros landed on the roof across the street to the drug dealer's old run down building. "What's the plan?"

"Why are you asking me?" Mystic rased a eyebrow.

"You always make the plans." Peter stated. "Are you saying you don't have a plan?"

"No, I don't have a plan."

"What?! You always have a plan."

"Not today, Spidey. Today you are going to make the plan."

"M-me?!"

"Yes, you."

"But I don't know how to plan stuff like you."

"True. That is why you are going to make the plan today." Mystic placed a hand on the red and blue hero's shoulder. "You need to learn how to look ahead, to lead. You can't rely on the brains of others all the time. You are smart enough to make a plan to stop a handful of people."

"I guess."

"Good, so what is the plan?" The mage pulled up a scan of the building on his phone.

Spider-Man took a deep breath. He looked closely at the image, looking at all the people inside. "Okay. We know that this is a drug deal." The mage nodded. "Then we don't have to worry about civilians."

"True."

"But if this is a drug deal, then that means there should be two partys of people."

"Indeed."

"But there's only one. So ether we are early or we are too late."

"We are early. I made sure we were."

"Okay, we wait for the other party and jump them both."

"If you say so."

"But they will have guns. So we need to take them out fast."

"True."

"Okay, I got it." Spidey begain to get excited. "You go in and blind them, then I web there guns away. After that you take down one group and I get the other."

"If that is what you want to do."

"Is it a good plan?"

"We will see."

Once the second group arrived, the plan was a go. Mystic made a flash of bright light, then Spider-Man webbed the guns out of the dealer's hands on stuck them to the walls. Both then attacked the groups. A easy job for two vigilantes that had done it countless times.

"Karen, call the cops." Peter said, once all of the thugs were web together on the floor.

"Not bad plan, Spidey."

"Thanks."

"But you forgot one little thing." Mystic said, walking over to a dark corner.

"And what's that?"

"Always be ready for the unexpected."

With that said Mystic pointed to the ceiling of the room and fired a blast of energy. The lights went out and the explosion made the ceiling come down and two figures landed taking a fighting stance. It was too dark to see who they were, but it made no difference to the mage. Mystic wasted no time in attacking the two. He lunged at the smaller one, taking them to the ground. The taller figure jumped to help his teammate, but Spider-Man jumped in front of him and throw a punch to the mans face. The man blocked the hit and threw one of his own. Peter raised his hand to catch it, but when it hit the palm of his hand it was a lot stronger then what he was use to. It pushed him back a little and made him have to use some of his super strength to stay upright.

"They are enhance!" Peter yelled to his partner.

Mystic was rolling on the ground with the one he took down. He now could tell it was a woman he was fighting. She punched him in the face and turned them over so she was on top. She grabbed his right arm and began to wrap her legs around it. Mystic knew what she was going to try and do, so he twisted he's arm around and grabbed her throat. She countred by kicking him in the gut and pushing him away. Both got to there feet and ready themselfs for the next round.

Peter jumped up on the ceiling and begain to web the enhanced man's feet to the floor. The man looked down and begain to left his feet up, when Spider-Man made himself into a human slingshot and crashed into the man's chest. The force sent them both into a wall and into the next room. Spidey wasted no time and jumped off the guy and begain to shoot web at the man's hands. The man saw that his hand were stuck to the floor, he kicked off the floor and rolled over his head to get his feet under him. He pulled at the web till it broke off. Peter saw the man get up and ready himself for another slingshot. He launched himself at the mans back, but this time it didn't go as planned. When his legs hit the mans back, a loud metal 'dong' sound came from it.

The man was unfazed by the hit. "Not bad, kid. But we should stop. I don't want to hit you and get on Tony's bad side again."

Peter's eyes widen. "Captain?!"

"Yup, know we should stop Nat before she hurts your friend."

Peter turned to the sound of the other two fighting. "Right."

Mystic throw a punch at the woman, who side stepped it and throw her own. The mage blocked the fist and twisted it around the womans back. The woman was better then he thought as she twisted her body to kick him in the gut again. Mystic let go of the hand before she could land the hit, making her hit nothing but air. The woman jumped at him, but he lepted out of the way and roll on the floor. She caught herself with one hand and did a one handed stand. She raised her other hand and fired some of her sting at him. Mystic dodge and rolled out of the way of her attacks tell he had enough and began to shoot little balls of lightning to stun her. Both fliped and rolled as they tryed to hit the other, till both stood a few feet from each other. Both had a hand raised, pointing at the others head, ready to fire. The woman was staring him down, waiting for a opening. The mage did not back down from her gaze, instead he opened his hand and fan out his fingers. Little balls of lightning formed over each finger, ready to fire. The woman raised a eyebrow at the hand.

"Give up now and you won't be harmed." Mystic said, getting ready for her attack. "Resist and you will give me no choice, but to take you by force."

The woman raised her other hand. "How nice."

"Widow, stand down." A comanding voice came from the other room.

"Mystic, it's okay." Spider-Man said, walking into the room. "They aren't here to hurt us."

The mage looked at the two strangers, before making the lightning fade away. "If they are not here to hurt us, then why have they been tracking us since we met up?"

Peter looked at the two Avengers. "You've been tracking us? Why?"

"We were only trying to talk to you." Said the Captain.

"Talk to me about what?"

"We were trying to talk to you about you going out at night to fight crime." Said the Widow.

"We wanted to get you to stop this." Said Cap. "You are too young for this."

"And who are you to decide, who is to young?" Said Spidey, crossing his arms.

"I've been at this a lot longer then you, Spider-Man."

"Okay, I'm just going to ask. Who are you?" Asked Mystic.

Everyone turned to the mage. "You don't know about Captain America and Black Widow?" Asked Peter.

"Wait, this is Captain America and Black Widow?" Said Mystic pointing to the two.

"Yes."

The mage looked at the man and woman for a moment. "I'm not impressed."

"What? Not impressed? Captain America is the first Avenger and Black Widow can take down ten men in five seconds."

Widow smirked for a split second. "Actually, it's three seconds."

"And yet you could not take me down." Mystic stated, smugly. "And as for you Captain, I'm British."

"Dude!" Spidey yeld.

The sounds of police sirens could be heard in the distance. "We should go." Said the Captain.

On the roof of the building across the street all four stood and talked about how Peter shouldn't be fighting crime when he is too young. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do!" The teen yelled.

"Kid, you are too young to be out here." Cap tried to reason with the boy.

"We speak from experience." Said Widow.

"I don't care! You can't tell me I can't be Spider-Man!" Peter was beginning to get frustrated.

"Okay, that is enough." Mystic stepped in between the group. "It's getting late and I need rest. No doubt you do too, Spidey." The other teen nodded. "Okay, let us get some rest." He turned to the others. "You can talk about this later." The Black Mage pulled from his bag a smaller bag. "Here Spidey, this is the potions I promise Dr. Cho." He gave them to the spider.

"Fine, but we are going to talk about this." Cap said, wiping a hand over his face.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Spider-Man yelled, before swinging away.

Mystic summoned his gate. "Why must I be the grown up in this?"

"Because-" Memory started to say.

"It was a rhetorical question!" The mage said as he went to open the door. Nat took the chance that his back was facing them as a good time to throw a tracker on him. It made it on his sword, before he closed the door.

Three days later after school, Peter was sitting with his back on the couch and his english book open on the coffee table in front of him. Ned and the girls were coming over to study.

"What time are they coming?" Pepper asked.

"They should be here soon." Peter informed.

"Okay, I'll be at my office, if you need me." Pepper walked to the elevator.

"Okay, mom."

The elevator 'dinged' and Steve, Nat and Sam stepped off. "Good to see you again Pepper." Steve said, moving out of the way for her.

"Good to see you, too. Do you have a meeting with Tony?"

"No. We came to see Peter." Said Sam.

"Oh."

"We want to talk to him about being Spider-Man." Said Nat.

"I see. Well he is in the living room, waiting for his friends to get here." Pepper Informed them. "If you want to talk to him do it before they get here."

"Right, don't worry. We wont tell his friends about his secret."

"I'll be in my office." Pepper told them as the doors closed.

The three walked over to the living room. When Peter saw them he stood up and began to yell. "No! Go away!"

"Son, we just want to talk." Steve said, raising his hand to keep the boy calm.

"I don't want to talk to you."

Nat sat down on a bar stool. "Good, then you can just listen."

"Look, kid. I know being a superhero is cool and all. But you are to young to be fighting crime." Sam began. "You should be getting your grades up, not fighting."

"I know seeing us fight bad guys, looks cool, but it's not." Steve walked over to him and looked him in the eye. "People could get hurt. You could get hurt."

Peter looked like he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. _'They don't get it. I'm doing this to stop people from getting hurt.'_ "You don't have any right to tell me I can't be Spider-Man!"

"Peter, your friends have arrived." FRIDAY stated.

Peter took a breath to calm down. "Thanks, FRIDAY. Let them up please."

"They are on there way."

"Son-" Steve started.

"Don't call me that!" Peter yelled. "You have no right to call me that!"

Tony walked into the room. "What is going on?"

"They are saying I shouldn't be Spider-Man."

"No. We are saying, he should wait intel he is older." Steve stated.

Tony looked at the two. "Good luck with that, Cap. The kid is as stubborn as you, when it comes to Spider-Man."

"And you just let him go-" Steve began to yell when the elevator doors open.

Three teens stepped off and made the way over to the room. "Peter, we're here." Rose said, walking into the room. "Oh, is this a bad time?" She asked, looking at the faces of the people in it.

Tony looked at the teens. "No. In fact, you are just in time to see some of the team." He waved his hand at the three Avengers.

Ned's eyes widen at the three. "Y-your Captain America."

Steve chuckled. "You can call me Steve."

"No way, I can't believe it. I am meeting Captain America." Ned was vibrating with excitement.

"Ned calm down." MJ told him. "You are starting to drool." She stade calm till she saw who was with the Captain. "Oh my god! You are the Black Widow!"

Nat smirked at the teen. "You can call me Nat."

"Hey, what about me?" Sam waved his arms in the air to get there attention.

MJ looked at the man. "Who are you?"

The qustion made everyone, but Sam, burst into laughter. "That's cold." The man said.

Rose walked past everyone and straight to Peter's side. She kept her eyes down as she past Steve. The man felt bad that she couldn't even look at him without seeing the man that killed her mother. "Rose, Right?" He asked her as she sat.

The girl froze and tensed up, she took a deep breath and looked at him. "Yes?"

Steve could tell it was taking all her strength to not sound scared. "Peter told me why you freaked out the last time we met."

The girl looked even more tense then before. Peter saw this too and reached for her hand lacing their fingers together. "I see." She gripped his hand tightly.

"If there is something I can do to make you feel better let me know."

Rose looked down at the ground for a moment, before looking at him again. "You can- No, I can't ask you to do that."

"Do what?"

"No, no. It foolish."

"It's okay. Just tell me and we can see if I can do it."

The girl look at Peter for support. The boy gave a small smile and a light tap with his elbow. She looked at the Captain again. "You can shave your beard."

Steve raised his eyebrows at the teen. "My beard?"

"You don't have to, if you don't want to."

"No, no. I can shave it." Steve assured her.

"Finally." Said Nat. "I was wondering how long you were going to keep that."

"Yeah, it looks a little out of place on your face." Said Sam.

"Wait, I asked you to shave it when you first got back, you said no." Tony said, looking at the bearded man. "But you are going to shave it for her."

"If it stops her from freaking out every time she sees me. Yes I will shave my beard."

"Captain America everybody." Tony gesture to the man. "Aways a sucker for girls with problems."

"I don't see how that is a bad thing." Rose said.

"It's not. But if you ever need someone to help you with anything, just bat your eyes at him and he well do whatever you want."

"No, I wont." Steve shook his head.

"Yes, you would." Nat and Sam said, making the rest of the room laugh.

"Okay, Cap. If you are serious. I got a spare razor in the bathroom. Have at it." Tony waved his hand to the hallway.

"Fine, I will." Steve told them, walking to the hallway.

When the man was gone, Peter began to rub his chin. "I wish I can grow a beard, but the school doesn't let us."

"And thank god for that." Said Rose.

"What? I would look good with a beard."

"No you wouldn't."

"How do you know? You haven't seen me with one."

"I don't have to see you with one, to know it won't look good on you."

"Why's that?"

"You don't have the face for it." Rose told him. "Mr. Rogers and Mr. Stark have the face for it, but you don't. Your bone structure is not right for it."

"Oh."

"Plus if you did have one, I wouldn't be able to do this." The girl leaned close and began to kiss his cheek and moved down to his neck. Peter squeezed her hand as she hit the right spot.

Someone cleared their throat, make the girl pull back. Tony looked at the two teens. "Keep it PG."

Rose hummed and tapped her finger on her lips. "How about, PG-13?"

Tony raised a eyebrow at the girl. "Fine, nothing below the belt. Deal?"

"Deal." The girl smiled and went back to kiss her boyfriend.

Sam chuckled. "You really need to have the talk with him." He whispered to the man.

"Yeah, I really do." Tony nodded.

"Okay, how does it look?" Steve said, walking back in, clean shaved.

"Hello, soldier." Nat grinned.

"Looks good." Sam smiled.

"I can't believe you got Captain America to shave." Ned looked starstruck all over again.

"If you would had told me that we would be able to meet the Black Widow today, I would had slapped you for lying." MJ told Peter.

"We came to talk to Peter about something important." Steve informed them.

"Is it about Peter being Spider-Man?" Rose asked.

Everyone in the room looked at the girl, eyebrows high. "I-I'm not Spider-Man." The boy tried to stay calm and not give himself away.

"Peter, you are cute and smart, but you are a terrible liar."

"What makes you think I'm Spider-Man?"

"You want me to go down the list?" The girl smiled. "One, Peter Parker started interning for Mr. Stark around the same time Spider-Man started wearing his new suit, that was made by Mr. Stark. Two, You are the only one who can get a clear picture of Spider-Man for the tabloids. Three, you and Spider-Man are never seen together. Four, when you and the decathlon team were in D.C. you were nowhere to be found, when Spider-Man was saving the team in the elevator. And five, and this is the one that got me think you were him, the same time the homecoming dance was going on, you left. Spider-Man was then seen five minutes later, by everyone in the front of the school, asking Flash for his car." Rose was looking straight into the boy's brown eyes. Peter eyes were wide, his mouth was opening and closing as he tried to say something. Rose then turned to Ned. "I'm guessing you and his aunt know. Seeing as you were in the same room at D.C. and you were in the computer lab at homecoming." She then turned to MJ, who was stunned silent. "You didn't know, but you did think something was going on with these two." MJ could only nod. "And I know you know Mr. Stark and the rest of you as well." She told the adults. "Now that we got that out and in the open. Who wants to try to tell me I'm wrong?"

"Holy shit." Tony said, in shook at the girls deductive skills. "Peter were did you find this girl?"

"I-I-I." Was all Peter could say.

"Oh my god! You are Spider-Man!" MJ all but screamed. "And you knew?" She asked Ned.

"Y-yeah, I knew." The boy comfirmed.

"Oh my god!" MJ screamed. "I know there was something going on with you two, but I never would had guessed this!"

"I'm surprised Ned was able to keep it a secret for this long." Rose stated. "Is that why you call yourself the guy in the chair?" She asked.

"Y-yeah. How did you know that?" Ned asked.

"You have it as your name in the group chat."

"Oh, right."

"You got all of that information by yourself?" Nat asked the blond girl.

Rose looked at the woman. "Yes. I had to ask around for some of the info, but it was worth it." She smiled.

"Not bad, you could be a good spy one day."

"No, no. I can never be a spy." The girl shook her head. "A spy has to be able to lie. I can't lie."

"If you practice, you could be."

"No, no. You don't understand. I can't lie. Not even to save my life." Rose shook her head. "I have Truth-Telling syndrome, it is the inability to lie."

Steve raised his eyebrow at that. "If you can't lie, then can you answer one qustion for me?"

The girl looked at the man, with a raised eyebrow to match. "That would depend on the qustion."

The man smiled. _'This girl is smart.'_ "What do you think about Peter being Spider-Man?"

Peter eyes looked at the Captain, as if he was trying to set the man on fire. "No, you don't have to answer that, Rose."

The blond looked at the teen. She could see the anger in his eyes. She looked at the Captain again. _'I know what you want, Captain.'_ "No, it's okay." She told the boy. "I think it is dangerous, that you go out in the middle of the night to fight crime. It scares me, that you could get stabbed or shot. It scares me, that you try to do so much that you don't get enough rest. It truly scares me." She looked down at floor, a small tear going down her cheek.

Peter was stunned. All he wanted to do is help people, and everyone is saying he can't. "Y-you think I should stop, too." He rested his head on the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

"I would like you to stop." The girl said. Peter looked at her, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Steve looked down, he was ashamed of himself for make the girl brake the boy's heart like that. "However," Steve's head shoot up at the word. _'No, don't.'_ "'the measure of a man, is what he does with power'." Peter looked confused at the quote. "You use your powers to help people, even if it means you get hurt, you still help them. You could've use your powers to become a thief, or a mercenary. But you didn't, you use your powers to protect people. If that isn't proof you have a pure heart, I don't know what is." Rose smiled.

Peter looked at the girl, the girl that could have anyone she wanted. The girl that was smart enough to find out he was Spider-Man. The girl that he loved. "What did I do to get a girl like you?"

"You helped me take down two guys that didn't know when to leave."

The boy smiled like the sun. "So you are okay with me being Spider-Man?"

"Yes." She said, without a second thought and pulled the boy into a hug. "And if anyone has a problem with you being him, they are going to have one hell of a fight." She said, giving the three former rogues a look that meant 'back off, or you'll have me to deal with'.

Steve saw the look and was impressed by the girl. _'She knew what I want to do and turned it against me. But she is right, the kid does help people, without asking for anything in return.'_ He looked at Sam and Nat. "What do you guys think?" He whispered.

"The kid could get hurt less if he was trained." Said Sam.

"He has a lot of raw talent for this work. With some practice, he could be a good teammate."

Cap nodded and turned to the teens. "Okay, we won't try to stop you from being Spider-Man."

"Really?" Peter asked, in shook at the sudden change from the three.

"Yes. But we would like for you to come train with us."

"No way! You are going to train Peter!" Ned all but shouted.

Sam laughed at the boy. "Yes."

"But there are going to be some rules." Steve stated.

Peter looked at the Captain. "Okay."

"You have to leave big guys to us."

"Okay."

"You can help get people out of danger, but leave the fighting to us."

"I can do that."

"Can you teach me some moves?" MJ asked looking at the Widow.

"You want to learn to fight crime?" Rose asked.

"No, I won't fight crime. But I see no reason I can't learn to defend myself. We do live in New York."

"She has a point." Said Nat. "Okay, I can show you some moves."

"Wait, what changed your mind, Cap?" Tony asked. "You have never been one, who changes his mind at the drop of a hat."

Steve smirked. "Because of what Rose said. Peter could've used his powers to be a bad guy, but he used them for good instead. And if we stop him from going out and help people, then a lot of people are going to get hurt."

"Plus, he is scared of Rose being mad at him again." Nat said, grinning. "And you know how Cap is around girls?"

Everyone laughed at Steve's as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Told you." Tony said to the blond. "Just bat your eyes at him and he would do anything you want."

"Uh, Tony." Sam called for the man.

The billionaire turned to look at the other man. "What?" Tony asked. Now that he saw the other man, he could tell Sam was in shook. "What wrong, buddy? You look like you seen a ghost."

"I think I am seeing a ghost." Sam pointed to the window.

"What are you talking about-" Tony turned to see what he was pointing at. What he saw was not what he expected. Outside the window was Mystic, flying as he watched the others inside talk. He pointed to the door as to ask if he can come in. Tony nodded to the mage. "What is he doing here?"

"You know him?" Steve asked, watching the mage go to the door.

"Yeah, we talked about him signing the Accords."

Mystic walked in and looked around the room. "My, it seems you are having a party."

"Well if it ain't Harry Potter himself. Did you finally take down 'He who must not be named?" Tony mocked.

"No, Dr. Stark. Voldemort is still around. In fact he asked me to give you a gift."

"Really? What is it? Eye of newt."

"No, this." Mystic waved his hand at the man.

Suddenly a swarm of insects began to crawl all over the bilionaire. Steve and the other took a huge step away. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Whatever I did, I'm sorry!"

The Mage laughed and waved his hand again to stop the spell. With a flash of white light the bugs were gone. "It would be best if you stop calling me that wretched excuse of a wizard's name."

Tony shook a little just to stop the feelings of bugs crawling over him. "Okay, no Harry Potter references." The man walked behind the bar and began to make himself a drink. "Can I ask, what you are doing here?"

"I am here for three reasons. One, I have a meeting with a Dr. Cho."

"Cho? Why do you have a meeting with her?"

"She wishes to know how my healing potion works."

"And the other reasons?" Asked Nat.

"The second is, I have no idea where she is."

"Wait, you made a meeting with someone you've never met before." Sam stated.

Mystic looked at the man. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Sam Wilson also called-"

"Falcon. I see now. I didn't recognize you without your wings." The mage held out his hand. "I'm Mystic, also know as, the Black Mage."

Sam shook the mans hand. "Nice to meet you. Can I ask, what is with your eyes?"

"My eyes glow when I'm using magic."

"So you are using magic right now?" Nat asked.

"I would love to answer all of your questions, but I'm a little pressed for time. If you could show me the way to Dr. Cho, please." Mystic turned to Tony.

"Oh, right. Peter can you take Mystic to my lab."

"Why your lab?" Peter asked.

"Yes, why your lab?" Mystic asked, crossing his arms.

"Will to be honest, I would like you to meet someone." Tony stated.

The mage looked at the man for a moment. "Very well."

"Good. Peter if you please."

"Can we come, too?" Ned asked, standing up.

"Fine, but don't touch anything." The man warned.

Peter began to walk everyone to the lab, when he looked back and saw Rose at the coffee table. "Rose, are you coming?"

"No, you go and have fun."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine." Rose smiled. "It was nice to see you again, Mystic."

"And you Lady Rose."

"Okay, if your sure?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Now go you are wasting time."

 _'Right, Mystic only haves two hours to talk.'_ Peter thought. "Okay, see you later."

"See you."

Once in the lab, Ned nearly tripped over himself when he saw the suits in glass. "Awesome."

"Yes, it is not bad, I must say." Mystic said, looking around the room.

"I know, it's incredible." Tony said, walking in to his lab. "Cho will be here soon."

"Good."

Nat stepped closer to the mage. "You said there was three reasons you came here today. What was the third?"

"Yes, I did say that." Mystic kick off the floor and flew to a near by stool. He landed on the seat and crouch down on it. "The third reason is, I need information on someone."

"Who's that?" Steve asked.

"Have you ever heard of a man that goes by the name, 'Taskmaster'?" Steve, Nat and Sam tensed at the name. "I see, you do know of the man."

"Are you sure his name is Taskmaster?" Steve asked, looking a little worried.

"I am sure."

"Taskmaster is a supervillain. He has a type of photographic memory that lets him copy the moves of anyone he sees fight. How did you meet him?"

"He was looking for me."

"Looking for you?"

"Yes, he set off a alarm when I was near by. He didn't take anything, just wanted to talk."

"What did you talk about?" Nat asked.

"He wanted to talk about, how I have talent and if I came with him, he could help me reach my full potential."

"Don't go!" Steve warned. "He says that, but he would only use you and get rid of you when you had no more use to him."

"You have to believe us man." Said Sam. "That man is bad news."

Mystic looked at the two back and forth. "You speak truth. I will take your advice."

"Good, hate to have to go against you, man. You seem like a okay guy."

"Thank you, for the information. But I do have one more question."

"Yes?" Asked Sam.

"Which one of you put this on me?" The mage asked, raising a little bag with a tracker inside. He looked at the widow and captain.

"I have orders to place one on any potentail threats." Nat informed him.

"I do not like being tracked." The mage said, lighting the bag on fire.

"Sorry about that, it won't happen again." Steve shoot a look to Nat.

"Okay, know that we have that cleared up." Tony stepped over to the side. "I would like you to meet Wanda Maximoff and Vision." Both the name people came in the lab.

"You forgot me." Said a voice behind Vision.

"Oh, right. And Dr. Cho."

"Greetings." Said Vision. "I'm Vision. It is nice to meet you." The red man raised a hand to shake.

"Wow." Ned Said, in the background.

"And you, Vision." Said the Black Mage, shaking the hand.

"I'm Wanda." The women held out her hand.

"Mystic." Said the mage taking the hand. When he did he felt something start to go into him. His eyes shoot up to meet the women's. _'She has magic.'_ He thought. _'Not bad witch. But I've been at this game, a lot longer then you.'_

Wanda began to feel something wrong. _'I can't read him.'_

 _'Careful who's mind you try to go into. You might not like what you find.'_ Mystic's voice rang in her head.

The witch pulled her hand away. "How did you do that?"

"Do what? All he did was, shake your hand." MJ stated.

"He pushed me out of his mind. No one has ever done that before."

"As I said, you sould be careful who's mind you try to go into." Mystic said, again for everyone to hear. "You might not like what you find." He turned to face the billionaire. "You tried to scan me, put trackers on me and now you are trying to use a witch, who doesn't know the first thing about magic, to read my mind. Maybe it's not Taskmaster I should be worried about."

"Dad!" Peter yelled. "Did you tried to have her read his mind?!"

"I wanted to see if she could." Tony stated.

"No you are trying to find out who I am." The mage stated. "You can't lie to me Stark. My eyes can see your aura. I know when you are lying."

"Dad!"

"Okay, yes I did want to know who you are." The billionaire said, raising his hand in surrender. "But you have to give me something here. Nobody knows anything about you."

"Did you ever think of asking me to take off my mask?"

Everyone was silent. "Would you take off your mask, if I did?" Tony asked.

"I would have, if you asked."

"Really? Just like that? You would take off your mask?"

"Spider-Man trust you. I trust him. If he says you can be trusted, I would."

The man shocked to hear all it would take was him asking nicely. "Would you, please, take off your mask?"

"No."

"But you just said you would!"

"I said if you would have. Past tense." Mystic sat back on the chair. "After what you just tried to do. You expect me to trust you, any of you." He looked around the room. "No I will not take off my mask. You have to earn that right."

"Okay, okay." Steve stepped closer to the mage and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "What will it take for you to take your mask off?"

Mystic closed his eyes and laced his fingers together. He thought for a moment. "Answer a riddle."

"A riddle?" Tony raised a eyebrow.

"Just one riddle. You can take as long as you need to answer. When you give me a good answer, I'll take my mask off."

The billionaire thought about it for a moment. _'I have nothing to lose. I get as much time as I want and when I get it right he will take off his mask.'_ He turned to the mage. "Okay, you have a deal."

"Great. And to be sure that I won't trick you, I will give someone here the answer. That way you can ask them when I'm not here."

"Sounds fair."

"Okay, know who to tell?" The mage looked at everyone in the room. "Who would not be able to tell no matter what?"

"How about someone who doesn't lie?" Peter asked, with a smile.

"Someone who can't lie? That would be great."

"Give me a minute." Peter ran out the room. A minute later he came back, holding Rose's hand.

"Peter, what is this about?" The girl asked.

"You said that if you make a promise you can't break it, because you can't lie, right?"

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well Mystic and my Dad have a little bet going on. Mystic is going to ask my dad a riddle. If he get's it right Mystic will take off his mask for him. But, Mystic is going to give the answer to someone so my dad knows he is not cheating. Someone who won't tell my dad the answer intel he gets it right."

"And you want me to be the answer holder? Because, If I promise I won't give your father the answer intel he gets it right, I won't be able to brake my word?"

"Right! So, will you do it?"

Rose looked around the room. "It sounds fun."

"Great. Okay, Mystic ready when you are?" Tony turned to the mage.

"Very well. My riddle to you Stark is this." The mage began. "What happens when a unstoppable force collides with a immovable object?"

"What?! That is your question?!" Tony all but yelled. "That is a question with no answer."

"That is were you are wrong, sir. It is not a question. It is a riddle." Mystic stated. "A question can only have one logical answer. But a riddle can have many answers. It depends on the one asking it." The mage took Rose's hand and pulled her close. "And I do have a answer for it." He placed two fingers at the center of her forehead. A light began to glow at the spot then fade away. "Now make me a promise."

"I promise, I will not share the answer to the riddle with anyone, intel Mr. Stark gives me the answer or if you let me tell them." Said Rose, who rubbed her forehead. "Ow, I hate making promises. It feels like someone is taking a ice pick at my head." She said as she walked back to the living room, MJ behide her.

"There you go Dr. Stark. If you tell me the answer, then I'll take off my mask." The mage clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Now that we have that out of the way. Dr. Helen Cho. I believe you wanted to know about my potions."

"Yes, the sample you gave me was vary interesting." The doctor stepped closer. "Would it be possible to know what is in it?"

"Already a head of you Doctor." Mystic reached into his left bag and pulled out a flashdrive. "This has all the list of ingredients and how to prepare them." He held it out for the woman. Cho reached for it, but before she could grab it the mage pulled it away. "For this information Doctor, I ask only that I'm give some credit for my work."

Cho smiled. "Of course." The mage held out the flashdrive again. The Doctor grabbed the device and smiled like it was christmas. "Thank you. I'll put it to good use." She began to walk out.

"I know you will Doctor. If you have anymore questions, please, just have Spidey call."

"How strong is it?" Ned asked.

"If you would drink it, you would heal at three times the rate you normally would, for the next hour." Mystic informed him. "If someone who has a healing factor drank it, like Spidey or the Captain it would be far stronger."

"Awesome."

"Indeed." The mage turned away from the boy and looked at Vision. Vision was a puzzle to the mage. He turned his head left and right, look at the android.

"Is there something wrong, Mystic?" Vision asked.

"You are a mechine, yet you have a aura." The Black Mage informed. "I have only seen that with one other mechine, but she is diffrent. You not only give off a aura, but you have the Mind Stone. As far as I know there, was only one stone on earth."

"You know about the Infinty Stones?" Steve asked.

"Yes, my father told me about them. The six Infinty Stones. The Mind Stone, Time Stone, Space Stone, Power Stone, Reality Stone and the Soul Stone. Each stone has infinite power over their named ability. But I thought the only stone on earth was the Time Stone."

"Wait, the Time Stone is on earth, too?" Tony asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've seen it."

"You know were it is?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Can you take us to it?" Steve asked.

"No."

"What? What do you mean no?" Tony asked.

"I sorry, but the time stone is being protected by the Sorcerer Supreme."

"The Sorcerer Supreme?" Nat asked. "Who is the Sorcerer Supreme?"

"The title of sorcerer supreme, is the title that is give to the sorcerer that is give the duty to protect the stone and this world from threats of the magical nature. Like from other planes of existence."

"So, you're saying that one of the most powerful stones is being guarded by Dumbledore!" Tony Yelled at the end.

"What did we talk about making Harry Potter references?" The mage raised his hand to the man.

"I'm sorry, but the stones are too powerful to trust to a old man."

"Actually, the Time Stone would be wasted here."

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked.

"Every Infinty Stone has it's own... preference. If you will." The mage informed them. "The Time Stone is more closely tide to magic. Even if you got the stone, it's power would go out of control."

"So the Time Stone needs someone with magic to keep it under control?"

"Yes. Take the Mind Stone." Mystic pointed to the stone. "The Mind Stone is the stone of logic. That is why Vision is able to control it without going crazy. As a mechine he is a person of logic."

"That makes sense." Peter stated.

"Plus, would you really want two stones so close to each other. It would make it too easy for someone to steal them."

"He has a point." Nat stated.

"Okay, the old man can keep the stone." Said Tony, pouting.

"Good. Know if that is all, I well be taking my leave."

"Actually, I was wondering if you might have some pointers for Wanda?" Asked Tony.

Mystic looked at the witch. "What is the problem?"

Wanda looked nervous. "I have trouble controlling my powers at times."

"How so?"

"I accidentally use my power when I don't want to."

"I see, that was me when I was a child." The mage stated.

"Great, my powers is like a child."

"I didn't mean it like that." The mage stated. "I just meant my powers were doing that at a time once."

"So is there a way to control it?"

"There is, but it will be harder for you."

"How? I'll do anything."

"Before I tell you answer a question first."

"O-okay." Wanda looked a the mage with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you know why your magic is red?"

The witch thought about it for a moment. "I though that my magic was red because it had something to do with my personality."

"You are on the right track." The mage jumped off the stool and floated down in front of the witch. "People with red auras are people that are very passionate."

"I'm passionate?" Wanda was beginning to get frustrated. Her magic began to flow off her and push the mage away. "What does that have to do with anything?" Her magic surrounded the mage and pushed at him.

Mystic didn't move even when his body was being crushed by her powers. "It has everything to with it." The mage raised his hand in front of himself. With a little push from his hand and a white aura of magic around it, Mystic pushed her magic back inside her.

Wanda was shocked, with one hand this man pushed back her magic like it was nothing. "How did you do that? All of my magic was on you, and you pushed it away just with one hand."

"I have a lot more experience with magic then you."

"But where did you get your powers?"

"What do you mean?"

"I got my powers from a HYDRA experiment, a few years a go."

"Really? That is why you have little control over it."

"You didn't answer my qustion."

"No, I didn't." Mystic looked her up and down studying her aura. "To answer your question, I was born with my powers."

"You what?" Steve asked.

"So you are a mutant." Tony stated.

"No, I'm not a mutant. I don't have the mutant X gene." The mage informed.

"But how is that possible?" Sam asked.

"My father was a very powerful mage. I was give that power. When I was a babe, every time I cried something would fly across the room."

"You had your powers when you were a baby?!" Peter was stunned by that fact. _'I can't imagine having my powers that young.'_

"Yes, but we are not talking about me." Mystic walked around Wanda looking deeper into her aura. "Now back to you. Your magic is red because you are very passionate and that is why your powers are out of control."

"I don't understand." The witch stated.

"If you let me finish, I'll explane."

"Sorry."

"It means your magic is more influenced by your emotions. So to get control of your power you need to get your emotions in check."

"Okay, how do I do that?"

"Hmm, Stark do you have something heavy I can use?"

"How about one of my suits?" Tony asked.

"That will work."

The man summoned his most heaviest suits. "Okay, know don't blow it up." The suit was twice the size of his normal suit with thicker armor. Everyone else moved away from the suit and behind the two magic users.

"Okay, know I want you to left the suit." The mage told the witch, as he stepped to the side of her.

"Okay." Wanda streached her arms out and forced her magic at the suit. She looked like she was having some trouble lifting it, before it began to rise.

"That is enough." The girl dropped the suit with a loud 'clunk'. "Why are you using so much power?"

The witch turned to him. "How else am I going to lift something so heavy?"

Mystic chuckled. "Like this." Looked her straight in the eye as he raised a hand to the suit. Still keeping his eyes on her he lifted the suit. To him it was like lifting a book. "Your are forcing your magic, not channeling it."

"So what do I do?"

Mystic lowered the suit back down. "Close your eyes."

"What?" She asked.

"Close. Your. Eyes." The witch did as she was told and closed her eyes. "Now I want you to think of a happy memory. Any memory that makes you smile. The first time you kiss someone, your birthday. Anything that makes you smile." Mystic watched the woman begin to smile. "Now I want you to imagine that memory going into your magic." Wanda's body began to glow red with her power. "And now let your magic out. Let it flow out of you as if it was water going down a stream." Wanda felt her magic leave her and flow out. Her right hand was stretched out in front of her. Mystic's voices was next to her ear when he spoke. "Open your eyes."

When she open she saw the suit in the air, not only the suit, but the tables and chairs. She turned around and saw everyone in the room floating in the air as well. "Oh my god. How is this-"

"You magic is fueled by your emotions. It is something that can't be forced, but something that needs to be cared for."

"As great as this is to be off the ground, I would like to be put down now, please." Sam stated.

Wanda lower her hand and slowly brought everything down, softly. "That was great! It was like nothing I've ever done before!" She rushed to the mage and hugged him. "Thank you!"

"You have learned how to channel you emotions. Now you just need to practice on focusing it." The man pulled away. His phone began to ring on his wrist. "And that is all the time I have to spare. I have a slave trafficking ring in Russia I need to stop." With that the man pulled out his gate card.

"That's going to be a long flight." Sam stated.

"Who said he was flying there?" Peter asked with a grin.

"What do you mean-" Sam was stopped as Mystic throw the card and made a door. "What the hell is that?!"

"No time to talk." Said the mage walking to the door and opening it up to a view of a tall building. "If you want to know about my gate ask Spider-Man there." He poited to Peter.

Peter was shocked. "You know?"

"Please it was easy. Bye, now." With that Mystic closed the door, he was gone.

"How is everyone finding out about me?!" Peter yelled.

Later that night, Tony and the three rogues where in his lab. "Okay, seeing as you are back, I need your help with something."

"You need, our help? This is big if you are asking for us to help." Said Sam.

"Yeah, yeah. Now are you going to help or not?"

"What do you need, Tony?" Steve asked.

The billionaire pushed on some images to make then go to the big screen. "This is Daredevil. I need you to bring him in."


	12. War

"Ow, ow, ow." Peter whinded, as he got on the elevator. "You could had gone a little easyer on us."

Nat raised a eyebrow at him. "I did go easy."

"That was you going easy? You throw us around like a ragdolls."

"I went easy on her. You have a healing facter and super strength. I don't need to hold back on you."

"She's right. So stop complaining." MJ said, rubbing her shoulder. "You'll be fine in a few hours."

It has been a week since Peter and MJ started training with the team. Both had been slowly improving, but had a long way to go. Today, Nat, Steve and Clint showed them how to throw a opponent off of them.

"Peter, Rose is here. She is with Mrs. Burton." Friday informed.

As soon as Peter heard Rose's name, he stood up straighter and smiled. "Great, can you take me to them?"

"Of course."

"And just like that, he's all better." MJ said to the others.

Clint chuckled. "Maybe we should have Rose set in on his training. Then maybe he would actually try harder." This made everyone, but Peter, laugh.

"Hey, I'm getting better." Peter stated.

"Yes, Peter, you're getting better, but you are still holding back." Steve informed the teen. "You don't have to hold back with us, we can take the hit."

"Yeah, I know, but the people I fight aren't as strong as you guys."

The elevator stopped at Clint's floor. As everyone got off they began to hear the sound of a piano being played. "You have a piano? Why do you have a piano, you don't play." Nat stated.

"It came with the floor when Tony gave it to me." Clint stated.

"Shush, I know who's playing." Peter said walking quietly down the short hallway. "You guys are in for a treat." He smiled.

The other four gave a questioning look, but followed quietly down the hall. The music was soft and made them want to relax. When they looked past the corner, they saw Laura with Nathaniel in her arms, Cooper playing with a Yo-Yo and Lila was sitting next to Rose as the girl played the piano. They couldn't speak, as the scene in front of them was too perfect to ruin. Rose's hands danced on the keys as she smiled, eyes closed. The five newcomers stood silently as the girl played the last few notes, then applauded at the teen.

Rose turned to the newcomers in shock at the sound. She smiled when she saw them and gave a small bow with her head. She raised a finger over her lips, then pointed to Luara. "Don't make to mush noise, we just got Nathaniel to sleep." She whispered.

"No, it's okay. I'll just take him to have his nap." Luara stated, getting up from the couch. "Thank you again, Rose."

"It was no problem, Mrs. Burton."

Lila ran up to her dad and hugged his leg. Laura gave a kiss to Clint, then went to the baby's room. As soon as she was gone, Clint turned to the teen. "Thanks for helping her with the kids."

"Dad, Rose is really good at the piano, can she teach me?" Lila asked, smiling up at him.

Clint looked at the girls face and knew he couldn't say 'no'. "That would be up to her." He turned to the teen. "How mush for some private lessons?"

Rose smiled at the man. "You don't have to pay me. I'll be happy to teach her."

"Teach her what?" Laura asked, coming back to the room.

"Lila wants Rose to teach her how to play the piano." Nat said, as she and the others sat down at the couch. Lila and Cooper ran to play in their rooms.

"Oh, that will be nice." Laura said, taking the seat next to Clint.

"Yeah, and she said we don't have to pay her." Clint smiled.

Laura looked at the girl. "Are you sure? It will be no problem."

"It's fine, I don't need the money." The teen stated, walking over to her boyfriend and giving him a kiss.

"Rose is probably the second richest person in this tower." MJ stated.

"Michelle!"

"What? It's true."

"Whether it is true or not, doesn't mean I like to brag."

"Oh, come on. You do all of these nice things for people. You should brag a little. Like you when you make dresses and stuff for people."

"Wait, what?" Peter asked. "You make dresses?"

"Yes, I make a lot of stuff. Clothes, gloves and purses." Rose said, gesturing to her outfit.

"You make your own clothes?"

"Yes."

"Why do you do that? You could just buy some." MJ stated.

Rose smiled. "Yes, I could. But you forget, I grew up on a island, we didn't have malls. My mother taught me to make clothes, she would bring new fabric every time she would leave the island. Even know, I don't feel right wearing something made by other people."

"Okay, I get it." MJ said. "But can I ask you one question?"

"Of course."

"How much money do you have?"

"MJ, you can't just ask someone that." Peter stated.

"No, it's okay." Said Rose. "When I turned thirteen, I was give ten million."

"You have ten million?!" Peter asked, in shock.

"Yes, it is part of my family's right of passage. When I turn eighteen, I will get twenty million."

"Twenty million for just turning eighteen. Why?" Laura asked.

"To see what I can do with it." Rose stated. "After that I will be cut off from the family's money."

"So it's a test." Said Nat.

"Yes. If I want to be able to have access to the family's wealth, I need to prove myself."

"Right, you have to get married to someone with money or get a college degree." Said Peter.

"Yes, or do the third option."

"What's the third option?" Asked MJ.

"The third option is the option my mother made. As she was the head of the family she had that right. The third is, I must make my own wealth."

"Make your own wealth? So if you make your own fortune, you can buy your family's money."

"That is a corrent... description." Rose stated. "I will need to make one hundred million to be able to."

"Wow, your family is really serious about money." Said Clint.

"Those were the rules my forefathers made to make sure we would use the money wisely."

"Sounds like a smart idea." Steve stated. "That way if one of your family members has a gambling problem they wont be able to waste it."

"Exactly." Rose said, smiling at the man. "As for how much money I have, MJ. When I get in to the family account, I will have 3.5 billion."

Everyone eyes widen at the amount. "3.5 billion!" Peter nearly screamed.

"Yes. And that is before counting all of the art works and artifacts we have collected over the years. Not to mention, all of the businesses and stocks we have." Rose said, starting to count everything together. "In total, we are talking about, 13 to 14 billion."

"What?!" Everyone screamed.

"Hey, why is everyone screaming?" Tony said, walking in to the room.

"We just found out, Rose, is going to be a billionaire after she gets her family's money." Peter said.

"Really." Tony looked at the girl. "You going to join the billionaire's club?"

"Maybe, one day." She said. "Now Mr. Stark do you have a answer for me?"

"Oh, right Mystic's riddle." Nat said smiling at the man. "So did you solve it?"

"Why yes, I did." The man stated. "The answer is merge together." He said to Rose.

"Wow, Mr.Stark. Not bad." The young girl said.

"Thank you. And it's Tony, please."

"Very well, Tony." Rose smiled. "Your answer is not bad, but it is not the right answer."

"What? Oh, come on."

"Sorry, it's not the right answer." Rose shrugged. "And while we are on the subject. Would you, please, stop calling me in the middle of the night?"

"You call her in the middle of the night?" Clint asked.

"She is the only one that knows the answer." Tony stated.

"Yes, but calling a fivteen year old girl in the middle of the night is borderline stalking." MJ stated, making everyone, but Tony, laughed.

"The first time, I thought something happened to Peter." Rose informed Tony.

"Okay, okay. I'll won't call you after midnight."

"Or while I'm at school."

"Fine. Schools about to end anyway." The man stated, as he walked out of the room.

"I should go. It's getting late." Rose said, standing up.

"Yeah, me too." Said MJ, following the blond.

"I'll walk you guys out." Peter said, going after the two.

Rose turned to face the Burtons. "I'll see what time I have free to teach Lila."

"Okay, and thank you again for the help." Laura said, waving goodbye.

Steve stood up looking out the window. "It is getting late. We should go and get ready."

"Right, we have to hunt the devil of Hell's kitchen." Clint Said, as he kissed his wife. "I'll be back late tonight."

"Just be careful." She said back.

Nat and Steve were waiting by the elevator. "You don't have to come Clint. We can do this without you." Steve said.

"No, it's okay." Clint said, stepping in the elevator. "We've been after this guy for the last week. How are we going to fined him?"

"We got word that he is meeting someone." Nat informed.

Hours later in Hell's kitchen, Daredevil looked down at the streets from the roof of a high building, waiting for his contact to get there. _'Where is he?'_ He thought. _'It's almost three.'_ He begain to pace. _'I know he likes to take his time, but this is-'_ He turned a at the sound of someone's heart beat. "Who's there?!"

"Hi, nice night for a walk, right?" A new voice said.

"Who are you?" Daredevil asked.

"I'm Hawkeye."

"You one of Stark's?"

"Hey I don't work for Stark. I'm just doing my job." Clint raised his bow, ready to fire. "And right know my job is, taking you in." He released his arrow.

Daredevil jumped to the right and rushed to Clint. He swung a right hook to the man's face. Clint ducked and rolled out of the way, drawing a new arrow to fire. Daredevil ran to the end of the roof and jumped to the next building, rolling out of the way of the next arrow. He stood up and ran again, this time to the fire escape. He slid and jumped his way down to the ally. On the ground he ran to the street, when he heard another heartbeat. He ducked at of the way of a fist come out from the corner.

"Not bad reflexes." A female voice said.

"You must be The Black Widow?" He smiled as he stood and faced her. "A girl like you, shouldn't be out here all alone."

"Who said I'm alone?" She smiled.

Daredevil heard a new heartbeat, this one was faster and sounded stronger. He jumped out of the way of what he could guess was a lid of a trash can. It hit the wall and bounced back to the arm that throw it.

"I would like it if you just came quietly." Said the new man.

"Stark sent the great Captain America to catch me." Daredevil smiled. "And here I thought you couldn't be bought. Guess, even legends need cash these days." He heard Hawkeye fire a other arrow, this time it broke apart and made a net. Daredevil jumped out of the way again and raised his baton to block Cap's shield. "I'm flattered. That basterd sent you three to take me in." He swung his baton and sent the shield back.

"Actually, he sent four." A new voice came from above said.

Daredevil barely had time to jump out of the way of the drop kick aimed for his back. "And you must be Falcon. Stark must've spent a lot of money to get all of you after me."

Clint made it to the street and joined his team. "Stark didn't pay us."

"Didn't he!" Daredevil shouted. "He paid Spider-Man with a new suit. Tell me, what did he do for you."

"We have orders to bring you in." Cap said. "You haven't signed the Accords."

"And I don't plan to." Daredevil took a fighting stance.

High in the air, Mystic flew above the city. "Mystic!" Memory screamed.

"Ahh! Memory, you don't have to scream. I have a earpiece." The mage said. "Well maybe not a eardrum now."

"Sorry, but there is something going on in Hell's Kitchen."

Mystic turned to face that part of the city. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Right now, you need to move."

The mage wasted no time in flying to Hell's Kitchen.

Daredevil could hold his own with a lot of scum of New York. But against a super soldier, two well-trained spys and a man in a flight suit, he was outmatched. He was leaning against the wall of a building, trying to catch his breath. His suit had a tear over his right leg and upper left arm. He was coughing up blood from when he got hit with Cap's shield in his chest.

"I-I'm not g-going (cough) to sign. Y-Your going to have to (cough) k-kill me." He said, with wheezing.

"Just give up. You can't win." Said Sam, as he and the others looked at the man from hafeway across the street.

"The A-Accords are wrong (cough)."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but we have orders." Captain said. "We have to take you in."

Cap and Widow begain to walk over to the man, when a sword came down from nowhere, stuck into the pavement and made them jump back. "What are you doing?!" Someone yelled. Everyone looked up to see the Black Mage, looking down at them.

"Mystic." Cap said, waving hi. "We have orders to bring in Daredevil."

Mystic flew down next to his sword. His arms were crossed over his chest and anger in his eyes. "Under what charge?"

"He hasn't signed the Accords." Said Sam.

"And that gives you the right to attack him?"

"We have orders-" Steve started.

"And that makes it okay?!"

"By law, anyone who doesn't sign, can be arrested." Said Nat.

"Well, Devilman, it looks like you are throwing a party!" A new and loud voice said. "Is this supposed to be my birthday party?!"

"Oh-no, not him." Clint whined.

Everyone turned to look at the newcomer. "The arthur finally put me in this fanfic." The man said walking out of the shadows of the ally. "Hi, I'm Deadpool, but you can just call me the merc with a mouth."

"Deadpool, what are you doing here?" Asked Widow.

"Oh, Widow, if I knew you would be here, I would've got my good suit."

"Answer the question." Clint said, raising a arrow at the man.

"Hawkeye, still using that stone age bow and arrows, huh?" Deadpool said as he pulled out two pistols. "You need to get with the times man, like me."

"Deadpool, you're (cough) late." Said Daredevil.

Deadpool walked over to the man. "Whoa, Devilman, you don't look to good. It must've been one hell of a party."

Mystic walked over to the injured man. "Daredevil, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've had worse then t-this (cough, cough)."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have orders." Said Steve. "He is coming with us."

The mage looked at the beaten man one more time, then turned to Deadpool. "Mr. Deadpool, you are a mercenary, correct?"

"Yup, the best. Why? You want me to get rid of someone, for you?"

"Have you ever been a bodyguard?"

"On occasion."

The mage reached into his left bag and pulled out a stack of bills. "Here is fifty thousand, consider it a down payment. I'll give you a other fifty if you get Daredevil out of here and somewere safe." He said as he held the money out for the merc.

"What?!" Yelled Clint and Nat.

"You can't do that!" Said Sam.

"Mystic, you are out of line." Said Steve.

"Mystic, what are you doing?" Daredevil asked.

"Do we have a deal, Mr. Deadpool?" The mage asked, ignoring everyone else.

Deadpool looked at the money. "That would be a lot of chimichangas." He grabbed the money. "Okay, deal." He put the cash in a pocket and turned to the beaten man. "Let's go, Double D."

"Wait!" Steve yelled. "Mystic, you don't want to do this."

"Actually, Captain." Mystic raised his right hand and summoned his sword to it. "I do." He gave a potion to Daredevil to help. He pull off his scabbard from his back with his left hand and took a fighting stance. "Go!" He said to the merc. "I'll hold them off."

"Mystic, no. You can't take them on alone." Said Daredevil.

The mage used the hilt of his sword to strike the man in the gut to knocking him out. "Go! Now!" He said, cutting a arrow out of the air.

"You got it." Deadpool said, lifting the unconscious man over his shoulder. "But you have to give them hell." He yelled as he ran into a dark ally and disappeared.

"Falcon, follow them." Ordered Cap.

"I'm on it." Said Sam, then flew into the air.

"No you don't!" Mystic yelled as he flew in front of the winged man.

The mage made a quick slash over the man's chest plate. Sam landed on the ground again in shock. Mystic landed again and took a stance, ready for the next attack.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Widow. "You know you are going against the Accords."

"Sometimes you have to do what is right, even if it means going against the rules."

"And you think what you are doing is right?"

"I'm protecting a friend. If that is wrong, then may the gods strike me down right now." The mage said raising his sword in the air. "Well it looks like I'm in the right." he chuckled when nothing happed.

"You can't win, kid." Said Clint, taking aim at the mage.

"True, but I also can't lose."

"And how do you figured that?" Asked Steve as him and his team surrounded the young man.

Mystic closed his eyes, took a deep breath and sighed, then opened his eyes. "Because, I have someone to protect." He said with all seriousness. "And when you have someone to protect, you can not lose."

Mystic rushed to the Captain, sword in the air. Steve raised his shield and blocked the blade. He then counter with a right punch. But the mage was faster, as he made his scabbard slide in his hand and strike Steve in the throat. Cap was surprised the mage was going for his weak points. Clint fired a net arrow at the kid's back, but the mage turned around and cut it in two. Falcon flew up and dropped down on the boy. But Mystic saw it coming and rolled away. When he stood up again, Widow was waiting for him with a high kick to the face. Mystic jumped out of the way and flew into the air. Falcon followed and tried to grab the kid's leg.

"You can't win, man." Said Sam. "Just stop."

"Not going to happen." Said Mystic as he landed on a tree's branch. "You hurt my friend. That alone is a reason to fight you."

"Have it your way."

Sam rushed to the mage on the tree. Mystic smiled under his mask and jumped into the air, over the winged man. As soon as Falcon got close enough to the tree, the branshes reached out and grabbed the man. They wrapped around him and his wings, stopping any escape.

"Why, Falcon, I didn't know you had such a green thumb." The mage laughed as flowers began to grow around the man's body. Mystic looked at the others on the ground. "One down, three to go." He said as he descended to the ground.

"Son, you need to stop." Said Cap. "You are going to get hurt."

"Am I? If that was true, then how come you haven't landed a single hit?"

"It's just a matter of time." Steve said, as he saw Hawkeye walk silently behind the mage. He was getting pointing a arrow at the man's back, ready for a opening to stike.

"I think the only weapon you have, Captain, is your mouth." Mystic ready his stance.

"Kid, I can do this all day."

"All day? I guess your body does slow down when you get older, because I can do this all week." Mystic rushed to Steve.

Steve held his shield in front of him, ready to stop anything the mage threw at him. Mystic did not disappoint, he jumped up and kicked with both legs. Captain pushed his shield, hoping to make the kid lose his balance for Hawkeye to strike. Instead Mystic laughed as he kick off the shield and used it as a springboard throw himself at Clint. The archer fired three arrows at the mage, only to have them cut out of the air. Mystic held his scabbard in front of him and slamed it into Clints gut. Clint stumbled back and dropped his bow as he tried to breath.

The Black Mage knew that the Avengers could take a hit, but they could only take so much. Using his straight and Cap's together, was one way to take them down. The archer fell to his knees gasping for air. Mystic raised his scabbard up and brought it down on the back of Clint's head, knocking the man out. The mage turned to the last two Avengers.

"Two down." He said, taking up his stance.

"You are going to pay for that." Nat said, raising her stingers.

"And you are going to pay for what you did to my friend."

Cap threw his shield at the mage, only for Mystic to run and slide under it. Nat shot stinger after stinger, hitting the magic user with two in the left arm. Mystic ignored the pain, then rushed the Widow. He tried to cut her right stinger, but she was too fast. She threw punches and kicks at him, hitting him in the face and body. Mystic knew he was not giong to be able to land a hit on her without taking one as well. Then a idea came to his head. He jumped away from the Widow and hid in the shadows of a ally.

"Running away won't help you." She said as she walked over to the ally.

Mystic stepped out of the shadows. "Who said I was running. I was just coming up with a plan to take you down."

"I'll like to see you try."

"Then bring it. You blond wannabe, Russian, bitch."

Cap threw his shield again to make the mage get out of the small ally and into the open street. It worked, because Mystic rolled out of the way and straight into the Widow's reach. Nat wasted no time in attacking the mage, but this time the mage didn't move away. Instead, he threw himself into her punch. As soon as she made contact with him, her hand was absorbed into his face.

"What the hell?!" She yelled as she tried to free her hand. Only for the mage to absorbed more of her.

"If you can not hit your opponent." A voice behind her said. "Then wait till they hit you." Mystic stepped out of the ally and stabbed his sword into the sidewalk. "Not bad illusion, wouldn't you say?" The fake Mystic's eyes began to get brighter. "Good night Miss. Romanoff." With that the real Mystic snapped his fingers. The fake began to glow then exploded, sending a wave of electricity through Nat's body. The Widow shook as the energy went through her till she fell to the ground unconscious. The mage looked down at her. "Three down, one to go."

"Son, you need to stand down, right now." Said Steve.

Mystic pulled out his sword. "I will not." He said as he slid his sword over the opening of the scabbard, then sheath the blade. "I have someone to protect."

"Then I'm sorry I have to do this." The Captain raised his shield.

"Come now, Captain. My sword against your shield. Thats no fun." The mage stood his sword on the sidewalk. With a wave of his handand flash of white, the sword glowed and stayed standing. "Why don't we finish this with a old fashion fist fight."

"What are you doing? You can't beat him in a fist fight." Memory said.

"What do you say, Captain?" Mystic asked. "No sword, no shield." He walked away from his sword.

Steve looked at the glowing eyed man and the sword. "Fine." He looked at his shield and pulled it off his arm and tossed it to the ground.

Mystic grinned under his mask. "Good." He cracked his knuckles and neck.

Both men looked at each other as they walked in a circle, in the street. Captain Rogers had the hight and weight, this the mage knew. So Mystic did the only thing that would give him a chance, use speed. The mage rushed at Steve, running with all his might. Steve readied himself and threw a right punch at the man. Mystic ducked down and slid on the ground, under the soldier's arm. He kicked off the street curve and jumped into the air with a fist going straight to the Captain's head. Steve was stunded for a moment, before he turned and threw another punch at the mage. Mystic stepped to the left and batted the fist with his hand. He grabed the rist and used it to left himself up and knee the soldier's cheek.

"I thought you said this would be a fist fight." Said Steve as he took a step back and rubbed the cheek

"Well, technically, this is a street fight." Mystic said rushing to the Captain again. "Something you should be used to."

"Fair enough!" Steve rushed at the smaller man. He raised his arms to the side so if the man tried to slided under again, he would catch him.

Mystic saw this and smiled. "Not Bad. But you forgot under your legs!" The mage slided under the tall man and jumped off the ground to kick the man in the back. "When you were smaller, you used to fight guys bigger then you. When you got the serum, you fight guys the same size as you. So you have no experience fighting someone smaller then you."

Cap looked at the man and rushed him. "True." Steve rushed the mage. "But that just means." He threw a punch at the man, only to have him duck down and punch his stomach. Steve chaught the hand and raised it up in the air, so the mage would be hanging by his hand. "I know what someone your sizes is going to do." He said grinning at the mage's shocked eyes. Steve then gave a strong punch to the man's stomach. Mystic wheezed as he tried to catch his breath and hold his stomach. Captain let go of his hand and took a step back. "Stay down, kid."

Mystic began to laugh. "Is that all you got?" He asked as he looked into the soldier's eyes. "If so you should ask for a second dose of that serum." He said as he stood up.

Steve could not believe that this man could still stand. _'He should still be in pain.'_ "How are you standing?"

"Because, I have someone to protect." Mystic said. "And when I have someone to protect, I cannot lose!"

Steve shook his head to get his mind straight. He throw another punch to the man's face. This time Mystic didn't duck, but instead raised his hand and caught the fist. Steve's eyes widen no one, but Thor, Bucky and Peter, could do that.

"Not bad, huh?" Mystic asked. "If I channel my magic into my body, I could make myself as strong as you." He pushed the hand away, making Steve take a step back. "However," Mystic raised his fist. "I could only do this for so long. So why don't we-" He rushed to the soldier. "finish this!"

Steve swung a left hook to the smaller man, only to have it chaught. Mystic threw a left of his own, but just like Steve's it was chaught. Both tried to push the other back, but to no avail. Steve leaned back then, abruptly, crashed his and the mage's head together. Mystic was pushed back by the blow and shook his head to get the dizziness out. If he was a little taller he would do the same. When he saw the Cap get ready to headbutt again he waited for the right moment. Cap bashed forward again, but instead of the mage's head, it was his foot. Mystic had raised his foot just in time to have Steve headbutt it. Steve was confused by this. Mystic was very flexible to have raised his leg at sush close distance. The mage saw his chance and placed his foot at the Captain's throat, stopping his air flow. Steve let go of the man's hand exchange for the foot at his windpipe. The mage jumped up with his other foot and kicked Steve in his gut. He kicked off and jumped back to a safe distance form his opponent.

Steve fell to one knee as he caught his breath. He looked at the mage and saw that he was not the only one trying to get air into his lungs. Mystic began to cough and wheeze, then the straps around his mouth moved aside. With two loud coughs the mage spat blood into his gloved hand.

"It would seem you are not the only one out of time, Captain." The Black Mage stood up and raised his hand to call his sword to him. Steve looked around and found his shield behind the man. He frowned as it was to far to get in time. "Tell next time." Mystic said taking to the air and flying away.

Steve was confused by the way Mystic left. _'Was he hurt that bad?'_ He thought as he looked to the sky to see if it was a trick. When no one came out of the sky, he walked over and grabbed his shield. _'Tony is not going to be happy about this.'_

Mystic flew and used his magic to find his friend. It took a few minutes to locate the injured man. Deadpool had taken him to a old building, with a small balcony. The mage landed and walked in, only to have a gun pointed at his head. "Whoa there, did anyone tell you to knock first?"

The mage batted the gun out of his face. "How is he?"

Deadpool put his gun away and turnd to the living room couch. Daredevil was laying down with his suit off and bandages on his arm and leg. "He is not doing so well. He keeps coughing up blood and he doesn't stay still." Deadpool said walking over to the injured man. "And the worst is, he doesn't laugh at my jokes. I mean, come on."

"That is because you aren't funny." Said Daredevil as he tryed to set up, only to fall back down and cough up blood.

"Stay still!" The mage said rushing over. He waved a hand over the man's chest to see what was wrong. The spell made the man's insides become visible to everyone.

"Wow, I wonder what my insides look like." Said Deadpool. "Probably a lot of chimichangas and tocos."

"You have a broken rib." Mystic informed. "It punctured your lung."

"I'm l-lucky (cough) that way." Said Daredevil.

"Hold still!" The mage nearly scream. "I'm going to move the bone back into place." Mystic raised his hand over the man's chest and used his magic to grab the bone. As he began to move the bone back, daredevil began to shake and scream. "I know it hurts, but I must do this!" The mage looked at the other man in the room. "Deadpool hold him down!"

"Okay, but this is going to cost you extra." The merc said as he held the other man's shoulders down.

Mystic began to move the bone again. Daredevil once more began to scream and thrash around. Deadpool held down the injured man, to stop his arms from interfering. After a lot of screaming, Mystic moved the bone back. "Even with my potion, it will still be some time before you are fulling healed." The mage said standing and removing his spell over the man's chest. "You are going to need to take it easy for at least the next two days."

Daredevil began to set up with a grunt. "Thanks, Mystic." He said, before he grabbed the mage's hand and pulled him down, so they were face-to-face. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I was thinking, get my friend out of danger!"

"You idiot! I can smell the blood on you! You could've been killed!"

Mystic yanked his hand away. "You could've too."

A loud crunch sound made the two stop and look. "Taco anyone." Said Deadpool eating a taco.

Mystic took a breath and let out a sigh. "Thank you, Mr. Deadpool. You were most helpful." He said as he dug into his right side bag and pulled out more money. "Here is the other hafe of the money I owe you."

The merc took the money. "No problem. It was fun seeing Hawkeye's and Widow's faces."

"Yes, it was. However, they will be after Mr. Murdock and he isn't at full strength." Mystic said as he thought of a plan.

"Wait a minute. You know who I am?" Asked Daredevil.

"Yes, I've known who you were for some time now, Matthew Murdock."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It never came up." Mystic said turning back to Deadpool. "I also know Deadpool is Wade Wilson."

"Everyone knows that." Said Matt.

"He's right." Said Wade. "Everyone knows me. I have a movie."

"Mr. Wilson would you mined keeping a eye on Mr. Murdock for the next week?" Asked Mystic.

"I don't need a babysetter. I can look after myself."

"I don't doubt that, but right now you are injured. If they come back, I don't want you to be out numbered again."

"Yeah, but Wade really?"

"Oach, double D, that hurts." Said Wade with a hand over his heart in fake pain.

"Please, Mr. Murdock. I don't want you going out without help." Said the mage.

Matt thought about it for a moment. "Fine, he can sleep on the couch."

"Woohoo. Sleepover." Deadpool jumped on the couch and put a arm over the other man's shoulders. "We can tell ghost stories and make s'mores."

"That's for camping, Wade."

"So, we can still make them." Wade said standing up and walking to the kitchen.

The Mage smiled under his mask. "He's right."

"Don't encourage him." Said Matt. "Now what are we going to do about the Avengers?"

"Leave them to me." Mystic said with all seriousness. "I already made a plan."

"You have a plan to stop the Avengers?"

"No, but I do have a plan to take down the true enemy."

Matt looked at his friend for a monent. "The true enemy? Who is the true enemy?"

"I will tell you later. Right now, it is almost morning, I need to go and set my plan into motion."

"Okay, but tell me as soon as you can."

"I will." Said Mystic closing his eyes. "Here this will have to satisfy your curiosity, for the time being."

Matt made a questioning look, before he heard the mage's heartbeat for the first time. Mystic took down his protection spell over his clothes for Daredevil could see him under the mask. "You got to be kidding me."

At the tower, Captain and his team had just made it back. The sun was just starting to shine on the horizon. They had to cut Sam out of the tree and get back to the tower. All of them let out a deep sigh as they sat down in the living room.

"That was not what I was expecting." Said Cap.

"No shit." Said Sam. "I'm going to have to clean the leaves out of my suit."

Tony walked in and saw the state they were in. "You guy's look like shit." He looked them over. "Did you find, Daredevil?"

They all looked to Captain. "Yes."

"Is he here?"

"No."

"He got away from you?"

"Yes. But-"

The Captain was stopped as Peter walked out, ready for school. "Hey, what happen to you guys?" Asked the teen.

"They were going after Daredevil." Said Tony. "But it looks like he got away. How did he get away from you guys?"

"M-"

Once again Cap was stopped. "Why are you going after Daredevil?"

Tony looked to the teen. "He hasn't signed the Accords and he has been getting others to his side. They call themselves the Defenders."

"Wow, they must be good to take you guys down." Said Peter looking at Cap and his team.

"Actually it was just Mystic." Said Sam.

"Wait, What? You fought Mystic? Why?"

"We were about to take Daredevil in, when Mystic showed up. He payed a mercenary named Deadpool to take Daredevil away, while he stopped us from following." Said Clint.

"Oh my god." Peter looked at all of them again. "Mystic did this?" They all nodded. "Holy shit."

"Language." Said Cap.

"Sorry. I knew Mystic was good, but not this good."

"What I don't understand, is why he fought you in the first place." Asked Tony.

"He was mad, because we hurt his friend. What I don't get is why he fought us? He could of just used his magic." Said Clint.

"Honor." Peter said. "Mystic fights with honor. He only uses his magic if he is outnumbered or to even the odds."

"And it looks like I'm the only one who has honor." Mystic's voice filled the air. Everyone looked around for the source, when the window shattered and glass shards floated in the air. Mystic flew through the opening and down to the floor. "I just had to move a man's rib bone back into place after it pierced his lung. No dought, was caused by someone's shield being thrown into his chest." The mage looked at Steve.

"Steve and his team had orders to bring Daredevil in." Said Tony. "You had no right to interfere."

"When it comes to my friends, I have every right to interfere."

"You are going against the Accords."

"To hell with your Accords! If it means turning against my friends, then I will burn them to ash."

"And what about Spider-Man? He's your friend too, right? Will you fight him?" Asked Nat.

"I'm not fighting him. I'm fighting the Accords." Said Mystic looking at his friend, then to Stark. "You will not come near my friend again."

"No, you will stand down and tell me where Daredevil is." Said Stark crossing his arms and staring down the mage.

"No, you will stand down and leave my friend alone." Said Mystic crossing his arms and stared back with fire in his eyes.

"Mystic, stop this." Said Peter. "Come on, man."

Mystic turned to him. "I'm sorry, Peter, but I can't. I will protect my friends, no matter what the cost." He turned back to Tony. "If you or your team come near my friend again, it will mean war." Mystic began to lift of the ground. "This is your one and only warning."

"Then it looks like, this is war." Said Tony as his watch covered his hand. He raised it to the mage and fired a Repulsor blast.

Mystic raised his hand in front of him and made a shield of light, stopping the blast. Everyone in the room, but Peter, stood up to fight. They didn't get the chance to attack, as the glass in the air began to surround them. Some of the glass were poking into their necks, ready to stab through if need to.

"Do not challenge me, Stark!" Mystic yelled. Ice began to form under his feet and the sky turned dark.

"Son, you can't win this." Said Steve. "Back down, before you get hurt."

"I will not."

"Mystic, please, stop this." Peter said taking a step closer to his friend.

The mage began to fly into the hole in the window. "I'm sorry, Peter." He said with a small crack in his voice, then he turned and flew away. The glass began to fly to the window and repair it self.

Peter felt like something in him had just broke. Tears began to form in his eyes as he spoke one word. "Mystic."


	13. Someone to Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I had something going on. Please, leave a comment, I like hearing what you guys think.

A week Later, Peter sat on his bed looking out his window. His could not help but feel sad. One of his friends had turned his back on the Accords and was now having a war with his dad. Mystic and the Avengers have been fighting all week. Every time the Avengers had tried to take down one of the mage's friends, Mystic had came and stopped them. The second time they fought, Mystic made hundreds of illusions of himself to distract them, while he and Luke Cage escaped in the sewers. The third time, the mage was in Central Park with Iron Fist and Jessica Jones. Even as they were surrounded, Mystic had made the trees come to life and hold the Avengers off, for he and the others could escape.

"You okay, kid?" Someone asked, pulling Peter out of his thoughts.

Peter turned to the man in his doorway. "Yeah, dad, I'm fine." He said, faking a smile.

"Come on, Pete. You don't have to act tough with me." Tony said walking in to the room and setting down at the boy's computer chair. "It's about Mystic, right?"

The teen sighed. "Yeah. I just don't get how he could do all of this." Peter turned to the window again. "Mystic has always been the voice of reason. For him to go all out war, it's not like him."

"So you think somethings wrong with him?"

"No. I know he is doing this to protect Daredevil and the others, but he is more of the kind to talk it out first, if he can. I just wish I knew how to talk him out of this."

"You think it would work?"

"Maybe, but he wouldn't turn on his friends, even if he did sign the Accords."

"Great." Tony said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about." Tony assured the teen.

"Anyways, me and Rose were going to get some ice cream and take it to the kids at the orphanage. Then I was going to go on patrol."

Tony smiled. "So you and Rose are getting serious."

"Y-Yeah, I guess." Peter said shyly with a blush, as he looked for his bag.

 _'Now is my chance.'_ Tony thought. "I think it's time we talked."

"Talk? Talk about what?"

"Talk to you about sex." Tony said.

Peter turned around to face the man so fast he knocked over a lamp off his side table. His face was bright red and his eyes were wide as saucers. "W-What? N-No we don't."

"I know you are smart enough to use protection."

"Oh god." Peter laid down on his bed and covered his face with a pillow.

"If you need condoms or anything." Tony chuckled at the reaction.

"No, I fine! Please, stop talking!"

"I just want you to know, if you have any questions, you can come to me."

"Oh, god!"

"Okay, have fun on your date." Tony smiled on his way out of the room. "Just not to mush fun."

"Pleeease, stop talking!"

At the compound, everyone was getting ready to hunt down the Black Mage. "Any word on Mystic?" Asked Tony.

"He has been all over the place." Said Sam. "But it looks like he is staying close to Hell's Kitchen."

"He's not going to let us get Daredevil or his friends without a fight." Said Steve.

"How can one guy get under your skin so bad?" Said Bucky. He had just arrived at the compound three days a go.

"Tony is upset, because he couldn't find the answer to the riddle." Informed Rhodey. "That and Mystic came to his home and told him what to do."

"Don't underestimate him." Said Steve. "He may not look it, but he can pack a punch."

"It will be dark soon." Stated Nat. "If we want to catch him, we are going to need to split up."

"Right. If you see him, don't engage. Wait until everyone is in position."

"How is Pete?" Asked Clint.

"He's fine." Said Stark. "He is a little sad about not having his friend help him with patrol."

"Is he out on patrol now?" Asked Nat.

"Yeah, said it helps clear his mind."

"We have him." Said Sam. "He is in Brooklyn."

"This should be good then." Said Scott. "It's your home town."

Bucky smiled. "Yeah. This isn't the first time a punk started a fight there."

"Okay, everyone on the Quinjet." Steve ordered.

In Brooklyn Mystic was walking down a side walk with a smile under his mask. _'They will be here soon.'_ He looked to the sky and saw the last rays of sunlight. _'They will try to surround me, then put a collar on me. I must be careful if I'm late one minute, I will die.'_ He turned down a ally and laughed. "I know you are there Captain. Your aura always gives you away."

Steve stepped out of the shadows. "Son, you need to come with me, now."

"Please, do not call me that. I find the thought of being your son revolting."

"Ouch, Steve, that gots to hurt." Said Bucky stepping behind the mage.

"Well, if it isn't Sergeant Barnes." Mystic turned around to face the man. "I was wondering when I would be able to see you. I've heard so mush about you." The mage gave a small bow with a hand over his heart. "It is a honor."

"Thanks, I've heard thing about you, too." Bucky smiled.

"Now that we got the pleasantries out of the way." Mystic stood up straight. "Shall we get started." His hands moved to grab his sword.

"Now hold on, kid, I want to know something." Bucky raised his hands to show he wasn't going to fight yet. "Why are you doing this?"

"You don't want to know why. You are just trying to stall me for your teammates can get here and outnumber me."

Bucky's hands made fist as he got ready for the fight. "Will can't blame a guy for trying."

Mystic drew his sword with his right hand as his lift hand slid the scabbard down. He then raised his lift so the scabbard was sideways in front of him and the sword so it was just above his head, pointing straight at the Sergeant. The mage heard the sound of the Captains shield being thrown. With a quick turn around he deflected the shield back to the Captain, then turned back just in time to smack Bucky's fist.

Once the shield was back in his hands Steve rushed to the mage. Both him and Bucky threw punch after punch to the mage, who just looked like he was dancing in between them. When one would punch, Mystic would stop it and use the force to turn and stop the next one. But even a mage can't stop two super soldiers constant attacks forever. Mystic had no choice but to get out from between them. With one good timed kick he used the force of Bucky's metal arm to jump into the air and over Steve. The mage landed on his feet in a crouch and jumped back to get some distance between them. Mystic ran to the end of the ally and took to the sky.

"He is in the air." Steve said to the rest of the team as he and Bucky made their way to their bikes.

Mystic chuckled at them. _'This is going to be a fun night.'_ He thought, before a repulsor blast struck him in the back. He fell a few feet before going leveling out again. "Really in the back." He said turning to face the gold and red Avenger.

"I had to get your attention one way or another." Said Tony.

"You could've just said 'Hi'." Said the mage throwing a small ball of electricity at the man.

Tony blasted the ball with a his repulsor and began to fire more at the mage. "You need to stop now. If you come with us and sign the Accords, we won't have to hurt you." Mystic dodged and weaved out of the way of the man's attacks. "What is it going to be? The easy way or hard way."

"How about the fun way?" Mystic looked at the man and began to use his sword to cut the blast of energy coming at him.

"There is no fun way." Said Tony. "Now stand down and sign the Accords."

"Sorry, you feel that way." The mage flew faster.

"I'm in pursuit. He is headed to Queens." Tony told the rest.

Mystic stayed low to the ground and made sharp turns in and out of alleyways, as he made his way to Queens. Iron Man, hot on his trail, shooting repulsor blast after blast. The mage made one hard turn down a thin ally that was too small for Tony to follow and made the man have to fly over the buildings. When he got over Mystic hand landed next to a old, abandon, church. The mage waved at the man and walked inside, laughing as he did so.

Tony landed in front of the church and looked at the old building. One of the two stone pillars in front were broken. Vines were covering most of the front of the buildings and the angel statues in what looked like it was once a garden. "FRIDAY, scan inside."

"I can't detect anyone inside, Boss. Ether he is not inside or his protection spell is not letting me see him."

"Okay, send a droid." Tony raised his left arm and a small flying droid popped out of his wrist.

The droid flow into the small opening of the old broken doors. "Video coming now, Boss."

In the church, old benches stood in rows. Large stone pillars with statues of saints on them stood tall to the high ceiling, which had a huge hole in it. At the front was a large stone alter with statues of angels at the sides and a wooden cross behind it. If front was Mystic, down on one knee and no sword on him.

"FRY, what is he doing?"

"He looks to be praying, Boss."

"Really? Just him?"

"Yes, Boss."

"Why aren't the others with him?"

**Four hours earlier.**

Daredevil walked into the old boxing gym and tried to hear if Mystic was there. As he did he couldn't stop the feeling he didn't deserve to be here. This was the place him, Spider-Man and Mystic would train and practice. But the last time he was here, he gave Mystic a concussion, that didn't sit well with him.

"Good, your here." Said a voice behind him.

Matt turned around to face his young friend. "You did call."

"I did. Now, come on. The others are waiting." Mystic said looking around. "Where's Deadpool?"

"He went to get some food."

"I see. Well come on. We are all in the back office." Mystic turned around and began to walk away.

"Mystic."

Mystic stopped. "It's been awhile since we've been here." Matt looked at the mage unsure what to say. "You don't have to say anything. I know you're sorry, so you don't have to say it." The mage turned to face him.

Daredevil was stunned by how Mystic knew exactly what he was thinking. "Can you read minds?"

"I could, but I don't like doing it." The mage said, Matt could tell he said it with a grin.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Good, pun." The mage giggled. "Needs a little work, but-"

"Hey!" Jessica shouted. "Are you guys going to get in here? Or are you going to start making out?"

"We better go, before she sends Cage after us." Said Matt.

"Indeed." The mage turned and walked to the back office. Once everyone was in the room Mystic sat in the old manager seat. "Okay, you are no doubt wondering, why I called you all here." Everyone nodded. "The Avengers are going to attack me, tonight."

"What? Are you sure?" Jessica asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. So you called us to come up with a plan." Said Luke.

"No." Said the mage. Everyone gave him a strange look. "I called you all here to tell you, not to interfere."

"WHAT?!" Daredevil yelled. "You are not taking them on alone again!"

"This is the only way."

"No! You are not going alone!"

"Just hear me out." Mystic pleaded. When Matt said nothing the mage continued. "The only way to take down the Accords is if we get the people on are side. The people are the ones that make the laws without them the Accords are nothing."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, but how is facing them alone going to get the people on are side?"

"We don't need to get everyone on are side. We only need one person to be with us."

"One person? Who?" Asked Danny.

"That I will not tell you. If I do you would go and find the to make them change their minds." The mage looked at everyone. "To make them change their minds we can't use force."

"But that still doesn't tell us why you have to face them alone." Said Matt.

"Sometimes the biggest change are made with the smallest odds." Said Danny. "Mystic is planning to look like a underdog."

"Yes." Mystic said.

"If that's the case, then I'll be the one to do it." Said Matt, getting more frustrated.

Mystic stood up and placed a hand on the older mans shoulder. "Out of everyone here, I have the best chance at surviving."

Matt thought for a moment, out of everyone, Mystic did have the best chance. Daredevil and the others were all close combat. While Mystic could fight and fly, plus he had magic and potions. "Fine, but if it get's too hard, you call us."

"Fine, I'll call if things don't go as plan."

**Present time**

Steve and Bucky stopped in front of the church the same time Nat, Clint and Sam did. Then rushed to the entrance. "Tony, we're here." Steve said, looking around. "Were is he?"

"His inside." Tony pointed to the door. "Don't know how long he is going to stay there."

"Are the Defenders with him?"

"No, but it could be a trap."

Steve thought for a moment. "Okay, me, you and Bucky will go in and buy some time. Widow, Hawkeye and Falcon try to find a good vantage point to attack."

Steve and the two men walked into the church. Mystic didn't move from his spot, his back to them as he prayed on one knee.

"Really, kid, praying?" Tony asked stepping forward. "I guess it makes sense, but-" The man stopped as a hand grabbed his shoulder. Tony looked behind him to see Steve's hand and shaking his head. Cap then took a step forward and made a cross over his chest. "Really?" Tony asked Bucky, who just nodded.

Cap stopped ten feet from the mage and bowed his head. They stayed like that for a minute or two, before Mystic stood up and turned to face them. "Thank you, Captain. It's nice to know some people still have some respect for a person praying." The mage jumped back and sat on the altar, crossing his legs. "It a real shame we have to fight." He looked around the church. "I would rather we talked instead." He looked Steve in the eye. "So how about, for letting me finish my prayer. I ask you one question, if you give me a good answer, I'll sign the Accords right now."

Steve raised a eyebrow at the mage, questioning if he was telling the truth or not. "Just like that, you'll sign?"

Mystic chuckled. "You have my word." He said with a hand over his heart and a small bow.

Cap thought for a moment. "Okay, ask away."

"Great. Now what to ask?" The mage thought for a moment. "I got it. What do you fight for?"

Steve was a little shocked by the question. What did he fight for? After a long look at himself, Steve came up with the best answer he could thank up. "I fight for justice." He said with all confidence.

"Justice, hmm?" Mystic stood up on the altar. "It looks like I will not be signing." He said with a bit of anger.

"You said if he gave you a good answer you would sign." Said Tony walking up next to Cap.

"Yes, I did." Mystic said annoyed. "But he lied."

"I didn't lie!" Steve protested.

"But you did, Captain. For the path of justice is the path with the least amount of blood." The mage informed. "Tell me, Captain, how much blood is on your hands?!" The answer was in the Cap's eyes, big and round with shock. "As I thought. Your hands are stained with blood."

"Okay, I had enough of this." Iron Man's helmet covered Tony's head. He raised a hand at the Black Mage. "You will stand down, now!"

"You would fight in a church? I know you don't believe in god, but try to respect those who do."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Then you give me no choice." Mystic raised his left hand to the side. "Come, Fang." Resting in the hands of a angel, the black sword flew to it's master.

Tony fire at the mage, raising both hands to shoot. Mystic flew up to the ceiling, holding his sword in front of him. A white barrier around the weapon absorbed the energy. Cap threw his shield, only for the mage to move out of the way. Mystic was about to blast a large ball of lightning at Iron Man, when a arrow came a few inches from his face. This was only a distraction for Falcon dropped kicked him a moment latter. The mage crashed into a stone pillar and fell to the ground. Mystic stood up slowly and dust himself off before he was shot in the right arm by the Black Widow's stinger.

The mage forced himself not to give a sign it hurt. "So... That was a nice warm up." He said, removing the stinger.

"Give up, kid." Sam said. "You are out numbered."

Mystic looked at the six that surrounded him. "True," He sheath his sword. "But you're outmatched." The mage reached for his right bag and flipped the flap open. With it open dozens of knives flew out of the bag, they were of different shapes and sizes. They circled around Mystic like a shield, spinning around the mage to stop any attack.

"Damn it, Birdbrain!" Bucky yelled as he pulled out a knife of his own. "You and your big mouth."

"It's fine." Said Widow. "He doesn't kill."

"You are right, Widow." Said Mystic. "Unlike you, I'm not a murderer."

Mystic raised his right hand high in the air and snapped his fingers. The knives flew out in all directions, aiming for the Avengers arms and legs. The team dodged out of the way and began to move back. The Black Mage took his chance and went on the offensive. The Avengers danced around the large room as the knives continued to come after them. Mystic attacked Iron Man, as he was the only one who was the least affected by the blades. Tony fired repulsor blast after blast at the mage, who just held his sword and the magic shield around it in front of him. Once Mystic was in range, he pulled out his sword and attacked the man, aiming for the Ark Reactor to try and shut down the man's suit.

"Stand down!" Tony said dodging the swipes of the sword. "You can't win, so why try?"

"Because, I have someone to protect!" Mystic yelled.

The mage slashed again and again till Iron Man was forced against a wall. Tony had enough of the mage and fired a blast of energy from his chest. Mystic was sent flying into the wall on the other side. Tony took his chance and fired more repulsor blast at the mage. Mystic fell to the floor to avoid the attacks and look at the armored Avenger. He took a deep breath and launched himself at the man, scabbard first as if it was a sword. Tony charged a other repulsor blast from his chest and fired. The mage didn't back down from the challenge and surrounded his scabbard with magic. When the two clashed, it was like the scabbard was unaffected by the attack and pushed straight though to the Ark Reactor. When the scabbard touched the core a blast of energy exploded, making the two men fly back from each other.

Tony open his eyes to see everyone on the floor. "FRIDAY, what happened?"

"It looks like Mystic drained the Ark Reactor." FRIDAY responded. "Power is now at 17 percent."

"Damn." The man swore. "Call Vision."

Mystic stood up and looked around. "That was fun, but maybe I shouldn't do that at parties."

"You think." Memory said.

The mage chuckled, before a Vibranium shield slammed into his chest. He fell back on the ground groaning. Mystic tried to stand when the shield came back again and struck him in the head.

"You couldn't do that before?" Asked Bucky.

Steve smiled and walked over to the mage, who was unconscious. "Let's see who's under that mask."

Cap reached out and placed a hand on the mage's mask. As soon as his hand touched the mage, white symbols began to glow on the leather belts. Cap's hand was surrounded by a white light, pain going up his arm, he could not hold back the scream that escaped his throat. Mystic's opened his eye's without thinking reached for his sword and made a quick slash at the man's leg. Steve got control of himself again and attacked with his shield, only for the smaller man to roll out of the way. Mystic wasted no time to counter with a stab the soldier in the arm and strike to the head with his glowing scabbard. Cap fell to the ground, unconscious. Bucky charged at the mage and his metal arm raised to strike at the mage's face. Mystic jumped out of the way of the sergeant, flipped away and ready himself for the next attack.

"I have to give it to you. You aren't bad for a punk." Bucky complimented. "But you got to know, you can't win." He raised the knife and readied to charge again.

Mystic placed his scabbard on his back and took his sword in both hands. "True, but I can't lose either."

Bucky could tell the younger man was grinning. "Why do you say that?"

"Clearly you didn't hear me before." Mystic ready to attack, his sword began to glow with his magic. "I have someone to protect." Both men charged at each other. "And when I have someone to protect!" Mystic raised his sword over his left shoulder. "I WILL NOT LOSE!"

Mystic slashed at Bucky, as the sergeant threw a punch at the sword with his metal arm. In a blink of a eye both men had past one another. The mage stood still for a second or two, before he fell to his knees. His sword stabbed into the floor with his left hand holding on. His right hand on his left shoulder trying to stop the bleeding of a wound made by the soldier's metal arm. Bucky stood still, before looking down at his arm. His arm that was a gift from King T'challa and Shuri, made from Vibranium and for comfort. This new arm now lay on the floor of a broken down church right in front of him.

Mystic stood up and turned to face the older man. "I will not lose." He stated, raising his sword with his good arm.

Tony and the others stood up and looked at the mage. "Sorry to burst your bubble." The man said. "But you are going to lose." He looked down at his wrist. "Right about, now."

As soon as he said those words Vision floated through the wall behind the mage. In his hands a Inhibitor Collar to stop the mage's powers. In one quick movement he reached out and grabbed the man and locked the collar on his neck. Mystic fell to the ground, dropping his sword and reaching for the collar.

"Do you know what you've done?" The mage asked.

"I believe, you just lost." Tony smirked.

Mystic fell forward, holding himself up with his right hand, as his left pulled at the collar. "It... hurts." He said. "Memory... make... c-call."

"Go a head, call your friends. They can't help you now."

"Boss, the temperature around Mystic has just dropped 10 degrees." FRIDAY said.

"What?!" Tony yelled. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, boss, but it's still dropping." As FRIDAY spoke, ice began to form on the mage's body and the floor around him.

"Kid, you need to stop." Clint said. "You are only going to hurt yourself."

"Run." Mystic said.

"No, you aren't going to get away." Nat said.

"N-not... Me... You... R-run." The mage slammed his hand on the floor. "Get Away!" He slowly began to raise up on his knees. "GET AWAY!!" He scream as he throw his head back and open his eyes, no longer were the irises glowing, but the entire eye. With a scream of pain, that made icicles form around him, Mystic grabbed the collar and tried to pull it off.

"This is not right!" Said Vision. "The collar is not meant to cause pain!" He stated, taking a step away from the icicles forming around his feet.

"What's going on, Tony?!" Steve asked, looking at the Black Mage, who was screaming in pain.

"I don't know!" The genius stated.

"What are you doing?!" Someone yelled. Everyone looked up to see who it was, only to see Spider-Man slowly descending on a strand of web. "What are you doing?!" He asked again.

"Kid, we are just trying to restrain him!" Sam said.

Peter pointed at his friend. "Restraining him?! You call that restraining him?!" Mystic fell on his back and began to twist and turn in pain. "Mystic!!" Peter tried to get to his friend, only to be stopped by Steve's arm. "Let me go!" He yelled.

"Pete, it's just a act!" Tony stated. "He is trying to make it look like he's hurting!"

"No, it's not!" The young hero tried to get past Steve again. "Let go!"

"Son, you need to calm down." Steve said.

The ice around Mystic began to get bigger. The wraps around his mouth moved out of the way as the mage began to cough up blood. "YOU'RE KILLING HIM!!" Peter screamed and punched Steve in the face to move him. As Peter ran to his friend he felt his spider since scream at him to stop. He ignored it for the soul reason to save his friend. Jumping over the ice, that was knee high now, he landed next to the mage and grabbed the collar. The cold of the metal burned him though his suit's gloves, making him scream as he began to pull it off.

"GET AWAY!" Mystic screamed.

"NOOO!" Peter yelled back and began to pull again.

Screaming at the top of his lungs, Spider-Man broke the collar off. Mystic shot up with a shouted and a bright wave of magic exploded sending Peter and everyone else flying back. With the flash of light and hitting the ground, Peter was disoriented and confused. When he did manage to focus on what he was seeing, he still couldn't believe what he was seeing. Snow was lightly falling, flowers and other plants were growing out of the floor. Where Mystic once was now was a tree, big and strong as if it had been growing there for years.

In the corner of his eye, Peter saw Mystic, using his sheath sword as a walking stick. "Mystic!" Peter stood up. The Black Mage pulling out his gate card, blood on his hands and coming out of his shoulder.

"Stop!" Clint yelled as he raised his bow and Nat raised her stingers.

"No!" Peter jumped in front of their line of sight.

"Move aside, kid."

"No." Peter said again.

**Hours Earlier**

"It's him isn't it?" Matt asked. When him and Mystic we're alone.

"It's who?" The mage asked.

"Spider-Man." Matt said. "He's the one that can stop the Accords?"

"Yes, he is the one." Mystic smiled.

Mystic took his chance, summoned his gate and limped through the door. With one look back at the red and blue hero, the Black Mage could only say two words. "My hero."


	14. Strange

"What were you thinking?" Tony asked Peter.

They were still in the church surrounded by the flowers that had grown from tthe blast of magic that Mystic released. The snow that was falling stopped minutes ago as everyone began to wake up from the blast. Peter now had the eyes of the Avengers and Bucky looking at him.

He didn't care if they were mad at him. They nearly killed his friend. "What was I thinking?! What were you thinking? You almost killed him!" Peter yelled back.

"No, we weren't killing him. We were restraining him." Tony said. "You helped him get away."

"After you beat him and nearly KILLED him!" Peter stated.

"We were try to bring him in!"

"So that makes it okay?!"

"Son-" Steve trided to calm the teen.

"I told you not to call me that!" Peter stated.

"Sorry, Peter." Steve apologized. "Mystic was resisting, we had no choice but to fight."

Peter looked over the others then back to Cap. "Who struck first?"

"Who cares, who struck first?!" Tony stepped in. "We need to bring him in. That's all that matters."

"I care!" Peter yelled. "So, who struck first?!"

"We did." Bucky stated, making everyone look at him.

"So Mystic was defending himself."

"He was refusing to come in." Tony stated.

Police sirens could be heard getting louder. "We should leave." Vision informed the others.

Peter shoked his head and shot a web to the roof and used it to get to the ceiling. The spider then crawled to a large opening and swung away.

Tony watched the teen leave when Clint's hand came down on his shoulder. "Kids, right?" Clint said with a smile.

"Has anyone seen my arm?" Said Bucky, looking around.

At the tower, Pepper sat on the couch looking at her tablet when the elivator 'dinged'. Everyone stepped off and filled the living room. "What did you do?" Pepper asked, in her CEO voice.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, going to the bar.

"Peter just came home angry about something."

"He's a teenager. He gets angry at a lot of things." Tony joked. "Girls, acne or not having the hip new clothes."

"Then why did he come in here, throw his mask on the floor and when I asked him 'what was wrong?' he said 'Ask dad'. Then went to his room and slammed the door." The woman crosed her arms and looked at the man. "So I will ask again. What did you do?"

"We were trying to bring in Mystic." Nat said taking out a gun and began to take it apart. "It didn't go well."

"So Peter and Mystic got into a fight?" Pepper thought about it. "I can see why he would be upset."

"Actually, we attacked Mystic and Peter helped him get away." Steve informed the woman.

"What? Did you fight Peter?" Pepper was shocked.

"No, we didn't fight Peter." Said Tony. "He just stopped us from following."

"If I may." Vision said holding his hand out for Pepper's tablet. The woman handed the device to the android. Vision began to play the video of the fight he saw for the CEO.

"Oh my god." Pepper was stun and shocked by what she saw. The Black Mage on the floor screaming and twisting in pain. Coughing up blood and clawing at the collar. "Is Mystic okay?"

"We do not know." The android stated. "Peter saw what the collar was doing to him and believe we had ill content."

"I see."

"We didn't know the collar would do that to Mystic." Steve told the woman.

"No, of course." Pepper nodded. "But, I do see how Peter could've thought you were killing him." She looked at the man, then her eye's widen. "Steve your bleeding!"

The man looked at his arm and leg. "Yeah, Mystic got me good."

"How are you still bleeding?" Sam asked, grabbing the first aid kit from behide the bar. "Don't you have a healing factor?"

"I don't know." Steve moved so his friend could bandage him up. "It sting, a little, now."

"That's nothing." Bucky stated, placing his metal arm on the coffee table. "I want to know how he cut off my arm."

"Wait, he cut off your arm?" Clint said. "I thought he used his magic to rip it off."

"Oh, right you guy's were still down after the blast from Stark chest." Bucky got off the couch and walked to the bar. "Me and Mystic fought a little, after you guys went down. I got him on the shoulder, he cut off my arm." The man took a bottle of whiskey and took a drink.

"But your arm is made from vibranium." Clint stated. "Isn't that like, the hardest metal on earth?"

"It would seem as if Mystic's sword is made from something stronger." Vision stated.

"What is stronger then vibranium?" Steve asked.

"I do not know." Vision looked puzzled.

"It could be alien tech." Pepper stated.

"That could explain it, yes."

Pepper looked at the time. "It's late. We should get some rest." She looked at Tony. "You should talk to Peter."

"Right," Tony nodded. "I'll wait tell the morning. Let him calm down a little." Pepper nodded and walked to their bedroom. "Okay, Barnes. Let's put Humpty Dumpty back together again."

Bucky rolled his eye's. "Really, that's the best you got?"

"No, but I wanted to start small." Tony walked to the elevator. The sergeant grabbed his arm and followed.

The next morning, Peter sat at the table with a bowl of cereal, when Tony walked in. "Listen, Pete. About last night."

"You mean when you and the others tried to kill my friend?" Peter spat.

"Pete, we didn't know the coller would do that to him." Tony tried to calm the teen. "We would never had used it if we did."

"But you left it on!" The teen jumped up from his chair. "You stood there and watched him!" Peter slammed the table with his fist, making a large crack in the wood. "He was screaming in pain, spitting blood, and you just watched him!"

Tony now understood why the teen was so mad. It wasn't because they attacked his friend, but because they didn't stop his friend's pain. The genius felt a pain of guilt deep down in his chest.

"I know Mystic is going against the Accords, but he still doesn't deserve to be in pain like that." Peter said picking up his backpack.

"Pete-" The man tried to stop him from leaving.

"I have to get to school." Peter said, walking to the door to the living room.

The door swang open from the other side as Steve walked in. "Peter, listen we didn't mean to do that." The man said placed a hand on the teen's shoulder stopping him from going. "And I'm sorry we didn't do something to stop it."

Peter looked at the captain straight in the eye. "That's nice cap, but it's not me you should be apologizing to." With that the teen pushed the hand off and walk out the door.

Both men stood there deep in thought, intel they heard the elevator open and close. "That could've gone better." Said Steve.

"You think." Tony said going to the coffee machine.

"He's right though." Steve sat down looking at the crack the teen left. "We should had done something."

"True." The genius placed a cup of coffee infront of the other man. "I want to know, why the collar did that to Mystic. No one has had a reaction like that."

"I don't know." The soldier took a drink with a slight pain from using his injured arm.

"You still haven't healed?"

"No." Steve rubbed over the bandages on his arm. "Whatever Mystic did, it hasn't gone away."

"Boss, someone is overriding my systems." FRIDAY said as the light flickered.

"Oh, great. Saint Nick is here." Tony stated.

"FRIDAY, call the team and tell them to come here." Steve said going to the living room.

"What did I say about not fucking up?" Fury asked, angrily. Agent Hill at his side looking at a tablet.

"Good to see you to, Fury. Why yes, please come in and make yourself at home." Tony said dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut it, Stark!"

The elevator dinged and the rest of the team stepped off. "What's going on?" Clint said looking around the room.

"Sit down, Barton." Fury rubbed the brige of his nose and waited for the rest of the team to sit. "Would one of you care to explain what you were doing last night."

"We were trying to apprehend Mystic." Nat said crossing her legs.

"I know. But do you know what is playing on Youtube, right now?" Fury looked at the widow.

"What are you talking about?" Clint asked.

"Agent Hill." Fury turned to face the woman.

Hill tapped on the tablet and made a video start to play on the TV. "This was posted last night."

The video was of the fight at the church, Mystic on the ground screaming in pain. Spider-Man jumping down to help he's friend and stopping the others from attacking the mage. Someone had changed the video so that Peter's name and Tony being called dad, was now Spider-Man and Iron Man.

"Who put this up?!" Tony asked taking out a tablet from the coffee table. He began to search for the video and find out who was able to do this.

"We don't know." Hill stated. "But whoever did this was able to leave no trace. All we know is this video has been played more then 3 million time's since it was put up 6 hours ago." The woman tapped on the tablet again, making many videos pop up. "As you can see the news has cought wind of it."

"Fuck!" Clint yelled.

"Now, someone tell me, what you were thinking?" Fury asked.

"We had to do something. Mystic wasn't letting us near the others we had to bring in." Sam said.

"And what about the collar? Did you plan on doing that?"

"No, we didn't know the guy would've had that kind of reaction." Clint stated.

"Indeed, we only were trying to subdue him." Vision said. "We don't have much information on Mystic to properly handle him."

Fury looked deep in thought for a moment. "Hill, call Dr. Strange."

Hill nodded to the man and walked down the hallway to the elevator.

Everyone was puzzled by that. They didn't need a Doctor, they needed information. "Who is Doctor Starnge?" Steve asked.

"Doctor Stephen Strange a.k.a. the Sorcerer Supreme." Fury informed. "We had some problems with some magic users, Dr. Strange help us stop them."

"The Sorcerer Supreme?" Sam asked. "Didn't Mystic say he was the one with the time stone?"

"Yes." Said Vision.

"You've heared of him?" Fury asked.

"Before Mystic turned the Accords down, he informed us of the time stone and that it was in the hands of the Sorcerer Supreme." Said Nat.

"He's on his way." Hill said, coming back into the room. "He's not happy about it."

"That is a understatement." A new voice said. Everyone turned to look at the golden glowing hole in the wall. A man with a red cape stepped through the portal and a other man looking through. "I don't usually make house calls like this."

"Dr. Strange, sorry to call on such short notice. But the Avengers are of need of information." Fury said.

"Information? That's why you called?" The doctor looked annoyed. "I had a patient who needed my help." The clock came off and floated near the portal.

"We only need a few minutes of your time." Said Hill.

Strange sighed and turned to the man on the other side of the portal. "Wong, keep a eye on him." Wong nodded and stepped away, closing the portal. "What do you need to know?" The man faced them again.

"What do you know about the Black Mage, Mystic?" Fury asked.

The doctor looked confussed for a moment. "Why do you need inforation on him?"

"We have orders to bring him in." Nat stated.

"You planning to arrest him?"

"Our previous attempts have not been... successful." Vision informed. "We are hoping you can give us some information on Mystic so we may be successful."

"Or if you are willing to help in his capture." Said Fury.

"May I ask what did you do to have Mystic fight you in the first place?" The Doctor asked looking around.

"Well it started when we tried to take one of his friends in, Daredevil." Steve said. "Mystic interfered and has stopped us from going after his friends since then."

Strange processed the information, before grinning. "Then you have made a very, powerful, enemy."

"We've handled powerful enemies before, we can handle Harry Potter." Said Clint.

"Mystic has resources and contacts all over the world." Strange said, walking around looking at everyone. "He is a master strategist. You won't know what he is planning till it's too late. Not to mention, he knows many fighting styles."

"Really? That's it?" Tony said, setting down on a bar stool. "Then I say, we're good."

"That's him without counting his magic. Mystic is a true prodigy in the mystic arts." Strange said. "Why do you think he calls himself, Mystic."

"What about this?" Steve asked, showing his arm to the sorcerer. "Mystic cut me and the wound won't heal."

"You have a healing factor?" The doctor asked. Steve nodded. "You were cut by his sword?"

"Yeah, about that." Said Tony. "What is his sword made of?"

"The Black Fang, was made by a very powerful, very dark, sorcerer. He made it for he could have a weapon to kill anyone and anything." Strange looked at the bandaged arm. "You still have a healing factor, but any wound made by that sword will heal at a normal human rate." The man reached into his pocket. "But if you have a healing potion or know healing magic, you can stop the sword's magic." Pulling out a small blue potion bottle and handed it to the man. Steve looked at the potion, uncorked it and drank it. "If you were a normal human you would heal at a even slower rate."

"The sword was able to cut through a vibranium arm." Said Bucky, talking for the first time. "What is it made of?"

"The Black Fang is just that, a fang." Strange informed.

"What?" Sam asked in shock. "What animal could have teeth that strong?"

"If you believe the story, a dragon."

Everyone was silent for a moment. "Let me get this straight." Tony began. "You are saying that a dragon, with wings and breathing fire, had one of it's teeth made into a sword." The man was practically dripping with a sarcasm.

"I said, 'If you believe the story'." The doctor said annoyed. "Sword was made over a thousand years ago. Mystic was the first to be able to use it."

"Why's that?" Fury asked.

"Every magic item chooses it's master." The cloak of levitation picked up a coffee cup and through it at the sorcerer, only for it to miss and brake on the floor. "Sorry! I meant partner." Strange calmed the cloak down. "The Sorcerer Supreme at the time, the one who defeated the dark sorcerer that made the sword, made sure to not let it fall into the wrong hands. The sword can only be used by someone who has a pure and kind heart."

"That's great, Doc." Tony said, rolling his eyes. "But maybe you can give us some real information, like. Oh, I don't know. Who is Mystic?" The man all but yelled the last part.

"I can't do that." The sorcerer said waving his hand over the broken cup on the floor, fixing it.

"And why not?" The genius asked starting to get angry.

"Two reasons." Strange began. "One, Mystic and I have a deal. I don't reveal who he is and he helps me deal with unwanted guest." He placing the cup on the coffee table. "And two, if I told you it would be cheating." The sorcerer grinned at the man. "You and him have a bet ging on, don't you?"

"You are fucking kidding me!" Tony yelled.

"Tony, calm down." Steve said.

"Calm down? This guy was supposed to give us infomation. But all he is giving us is nothing."

"I'm answering your questions." Strange countered. "If you don't like what I have to say, I can leave."

"Doctor Strange, perhaps you can answer one more question." Vision said.

"And that is?"

Vision pointed at the TV. "This is our fight with Mystic. Would you be able to give us some insight on it?"

Strange looked at the screen. "I can tell you this, Mystic is being reckless."

"How?" Hill asked.

"He is using his magic to increase his strength. That is going to cause a lot of injury to himself."

"What kind of injury?" Steve asked.

"Using magic like that, makes the body vibrate. This then makes the body work overtime to keep up. And if you keep it up for too long, the body then starts to breakdown. A lot of internal injury."

Steve thought back to his and Mystic's first fight. "Is coughing up blood a side effect?"

"Yes, among other things." The Doctor stated, still looking at the video. His eyes widen when he saw the mage on the floor in pain. "What is that?" He pointed at the collar.

"That is a Power dampening collar." Tony informed. "It stops the use of powers by enhanced indivilual."

"You used it on him?!" The sorcerer yelled. "Are you trying to capture him or kill him?!"

"We did not know the collar would do that much harm to Mystic." Vision said.

"I would hope so."

"Why though?" Nat asked. "Why did the collar hurt him so much?"

"It wasn't the collar. It was his magic that hurt him."

"What do you mean?" Clint asked.

"When he uses his magic to increase his strength, he is focusing his magic inward. Think of it like a coke bottle, that you shake up. What happens?"

"The bottle builds pressure." Said Vision.

"Right. If you let it rest for a little bit, it calms down." Strange said. " But if you keep shaking it, then the pressure continues to build. Do it long enough and the bottle will explode."

"So you're saying that Mystic was going to explode?" Asked Sam.

"If Spider-Man didn't jump in when he did." Strange nodded. "It's a good bet to say, Mystic and some, if not all, of you would be dead."

Everyone's eyes widen at that. Mystic told them to run, told then to get away. Not for himself, but for them.

"But why did it effect him like it did?" Hill asked. "The collar was used on other people with the same kind of powers and they are fine."

"Becuase, Mystic was born with his powers." Strange informed. "His magic almost has a mind of it's own. When you put the collar on him, his magic was trying to remove whatever was blocking it." The sorcerer walked over to the wall he came through. The cloak once again placed it self on the man. "Now if you excuse me. I have a patient."

"Thank you, Doctor." Fury said.

The sorcerer made a portal to the sanctum. "Oh, before I go." The man said turning to face them. "You should know that, Mystic is way ahead of you." He said with a smile.

"And how's that?" Asked Tony, annoyed by the man.

"He knew you were going to call me."

"What?"

"Where do you think I got that potion, Captain?" Strange stepped through the portal. "Bye." He said, waving a hand at them. Tony threw his coffee cup at the man, only for it to smash into the wall. Strange walked over to the stairs of the sanctum, deep in thought. "You play a dangerous game, Mystic."

"I know." Mystic said at the top of the stairs. "But it is a game, I must play."

"You should also be resting." Strange narrowed his eyes at the young man."I saw what happened. You got lucky Spider-Man came when he did."

"Luck had nothing to do with it." The mage stated.

Strange was puzzled. "You knew he was going to be there in time?"

"I always have a plan 'B'." Mystic smiled. "Why do you think I made them chase me to Queens? I knew he was going to be on patrol. I had Memory call him as soon as the collar was on me."

"I'm also guessing, Memory is the one who put that video up."

"Yup." The mage said with a grin and a pop of the 'p'.

The sorcerer shook his head. "You are going to get yourself killed if you keep doing this."

"Don't worry, Doc." The younger man walked down the steps.

Strange rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And again, I have to tell you to rest more. And how are you here, you should be in bed, I told Wong to watch you."

"I bribed him with ice cream." The mage said stopping in front of the other man.

"Good to know I can count on him."

"Don't worry. He made me promise to take a day off today."

Strange sighed. "That's good, if you keep your word." He rased a finger to the mage's face.

"Doctor, you know better then anyone, that I never lie." Mystic made his gate and began to walk to it. "Oh, and I also got you some ice cream, too. But you might want to hurry, before Wong eats it all." He said, stopping in front of the door.

Strange chuckled. "Thanks, now get some rest."

"Doctor's orders?"

"Yes, Doctor's orders."

"Okay." Mystic opened the door. "See you later, Uncle Strange." The mage laughed closing the door behind him.

Strange sighed and shook his head. One of the side door's opened showing Wong with a pint of ice cream in his hand and a spoon in his mouth. The Sorcerer Supreme looked at his friend with narrowed eyes. "Is that _my_ ice cream?"

Wong's eyes widen. "Nope." He said, around the spoon, taking a step back the way he came.

Strange sighed and was about to follow the other man, when a pull form the cloak made him look up the stairs. On the very top step, was a pint of ice cream and a spoon resting on it. The man could only smile. "You always have a plan 'B'."


	15. Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I had a uncle pass away after new years.

Peter sat in the back of the car, thinking of what he said to Tony and Steve. _'Maybe I was a little hard on them. What would aunt May do?'_

"Kid, you okay? You have been too quiet today." Happy asked.

"I had a fight with dad."

"Was it about your magical friend?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you guys will figure it out." Happy said pulling into the school.

"Thanks, uncle Happy." Peter could not help, but say with a smile.

The driver just rolled his eyes. "Okay, kid. Get out or I'll tell everyone about your Hallo Kitty pajamas."

Peter's eyes widen in shock. "You wouldn't."

"I will, if you don't get out." The man smirked.

"Okay, I'm gone." The teen left the car. "Bye, uncle Happy." He said closing the door.

As Peter walked up the steps to the school, he couldn't help but think of what Mystic is doing right now. _'Is he hurt?'_ "Peter." _'What if he is injured?'_ "Peter." _'Should I call him?'_ "Earth to Peter." _'I wish I knew what he is thinking.'_ "Come in Peter." Peter continued to walk, lost in thought, when out of nowhere a blond head of hair jumped in front of him. Peter was caught off guard and crashed into the person.

The boy pushed up off the ground. "Ow, that hurt!" Then he saw who was under him. "Rose? What are you doing?"

"I was calling you, but you didn't answer." She said smiling. "And you should start paying attention of what you are doing." The girl looked down.

Peter was confused. "What?" As he looked to see what she was talking about, his eyes widen at the sight of his hand on her right breast. "Oh, my god!" He said pulling his hand away. "I'm so sorry!"

"That's good. But I was talking about you still being on top of me." She giggled.

"OH, SHIT!" The boy jumped off the girl. "I'm so, so, sorry." He said giving her a hand to help her up.

"It's okay." She giggled again.

"You weren't hurt, right?"

"No, no. I wasn't hurt." She dusted herself off and gave him a smile to reassure him. "And to be completely honest, which I'm always am, I kinda like being 'under you'." Peter's face turned bright red at the girls innuendo. "Oh, god. You are to easy." The girl laughed.

"Peter! Rose!" Ned called to them as he got closer.

"Hello, Ned."

"Hey, Rose." Ned saw the face of his best friend. "Peter, you okay? You look a little red."

"Yeah." Peter said with a little to high of a voice.

"What was that?" Ned asked, looking confused as Rose laughed.

Peter cleared his throat. "It was nothing."

Ned turned to the girl. "Am I missing something?"

"Yes, but don't worry it's not that important." Rose smiled.

"Okay, well class is going to start soon so we should get going."

"Indeed."

Later, when it was time for lunch, the four friends sat at their table. "Any of you have to come in for finals?" MJ asked.

"Finals? Oh right tomorrow is the last day of school." Peter said. "I almost forgot. No I don't. Do you?"

"Yes, Parker, I have to come in. Not all of us are as smart as you." MJ stated. "What about you, Ned?"

"Nope." Ned smiled. "Rose?"

"Also no."

"Ugh, I hate you guys." Said MJ.

"Lier." Rose smiled.

"Hey, Penis," Flash stepped up to the group. "is it true your dad and the other Avengers fought Mystic?"

Peter looked at the bully. "What? How do you know about that?"

"It's all over the news." Flash informed. "Mystic was dying from some collar and Spider-Man jumped in to save him." The boy pulled out his phone and played a video. Peter, Ned and MJ looked wide eye at the video. Rose didn't look, only stared down at her tray of food. "So what is going on?! Why did they attack him?!" The group saw that Flash was mad, no doubt from being a big fan of Spider-Man and Mystic. "He didn't do anything wrong!" Flash grabbed Peter's shirt. "They had no right to do that! Mystic has done nothing but help people! So why are they treating him like a criminal?!"

"Why do you care, Flash?" MJ asked.

"I care, because Spider-Man cares!" Flash yelled back. "And he's right, Mystic has done nothing wrong!" He turned back to Peter. "So why are they doing this? Tell me Penis!" When the boy said nothing, Flash raised a fist. "Fine, I'll beat it out of you."

"Stop!" Rose said, grabbing his fist. "What do you think that will do? Are you really going to start a fight with everyone?" The girl let the boy go. "I know you are mad, but fighting like this will solve nothing. Is this how Spider-Man would want you to act?" Flash let Peter go. "If you really feel so strongly about it, then fined a way to help. Let the world know. Fined people who feel the same as you and have your voice be heared."

Flash looked down at Peter setting there lost in thought. He turned his back to the group and walked away. "Wow, Rose that was awesome." Said Ned. "You got him to stop just by talking."

Rose sat back down and looked at her friend. "Some times people need help to figure out what they are feeling."

"Well whatever you did, it was awesome."

"Thanks, Rose." Peter said, with a little sadness in his voice.

The girl looked at him and smiled. "It's okay."

"Wait, Rose, today is your last day here. You are going home tomorrow, right?" Ned asked.

"Wait, what?!" Peter was shocked. "You're leaving?"

"Yes, I did the same last year." Rose stated. "Then I came back when the school year started up again."

"What? That means we won't be able to spend time together, over the summer." Peter hunched over disappointed.

"It will be okay. You still have Ned and MJ." Rose tried to cheer the boy up.

"Yeah, I know. But it still going to suck not having you here."

"Thanks, Parker. Way to make us feel wanted." MJ said sarcastically.

"Sorry, MJ." Said Peter. "But you know what I mean."

"True, it's going to be just me and you guys." MJ pointed to the two boys.

"I could try talking to my aunt and father about coming back." Rose said. "But they well want me to stay home for at least month."

"Okay, one month." Peter smiled.

"That is not a yes."

"Yeah, one month." Ned smiled.

"They could say no."

"Good, I could hold off on killing these guys for that long." Said MJ.

"Really?" Rose asked crossing her arms and staring at her friends. They all looked back at the girl for a moment, then all of them broke into a laughing fit.

"Okay, but since it's going to be a while. Why don't we make your last day a fun one?" Peter asked.

The blond thought about it for a moment. "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Asked Peter.

"I don't know. I like going to the park, drawing, art museums and just hanging out with you guys." Stated Rose.

"Aww, that's nice." MJ said. "Have fun doing all that. But unlike you guys, I have to study for tomorrow."

"It's fine, MJ, I understand." Rose said.

"Yeah, okay." Said Peter. "What about you, Ned?"

Ned smiled. "Yeah, it soun-" The boy was cut off by a elbow to his ribs.

"Actually, Ned said he was going to help me study." MJ stated.

Ned rubbed his side. "I did?"

"Yes, you did." MJ said give him a look that said 'go with it'.

"O-oh, right." The boy said. "How could I forget."

"Well that's to bad." Said Rose. "I would like to spend the day with all of you." She held back a smile.

"Yeah, I need all the help I can get." MJ said with a fake smile. "But that doesn't mean you two can't have fun."

"Well it looks like it's just us two, Peter."

Peter smiled. "Yeah." He said then turned to MJ. "Hope you pass your finals." He had no idea what just happened.

"Lunch is almost up." Rose stated. "Why don't we take a walk and talk about what we want to do." She pulled her boyfriend to his feet.

"Yeah. Let me just throw my trash away."

When the two left, Ned turned to MJ. "Why did you do that? You never ask for my help studying before."

"Really?" MJ facepalmed herself. "I was give Peter and Rose some alone time with each other."

"Oooh."

"Yeah."

"So you don't need my help?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind."

"Okay." Ned Smiled.

After school Peter and Rose walked out holding hands. "What do you want to do first?" Peter asked.

"Hmm." Rose thought for a moment. "How about we get ice cream and go to the park."

"Sounds like a plan." The boy smiled. "I just have to tell Happy he doesn't need to give us a ride."

"Okay. I'll wait right here." She said sitting down on the side of the stairs in front of the school.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Boy said leaving his by the girl, before taking off to meet the driver.

"Hey, kid." Happy greeted. "Ready to go?"

"Actually, uncle Happy, me and Rose were going to have a day with each other." Said Peter. "If that's okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Is she ready?"

"No, I mean, we were going to have a date." The teen explained.

"Oh, and you don't want a guy like me around." Happy said looking a little sad.

"No, that's not it... I mean, we just want time by are selfs." Peter said feeling bad. "It's Rose's last day here, before she has to go home for the summer."

"Relax, kid. I was only messing with you." The driver smiled. "I'll tell the boss you are on a date."

"Thanks, uncle Happy." The boy smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." The driver said getting back in the car.

Peter turned around to go back to the girl, when he saw three boys talking to Rose. One had blond hair and blue eyes, he wore a black jersey with the number 11 on it. Behind him was a tall boy with dark skin in a white jersey with a basketball in his hands. The last boy was at the left of the blond, he had a tan skin color and was looking a little to closely at the girl's chest. As Peter got closer he began to hear what they were saying.

"Come on, baby, you won't do better then me." The blond boy said with a grin on his face.

"I highly doubt that." Rose said, looking at her phone.

"Just one night with me and you'll be begging for more."

"One night with you and I'll kill myself." The girl said still not looking at the boy.

"Ooooh." Said the dark skin boy. "You want some ice for that burn, man."

"Shut up." The blond said. "Come on, you know you want to touch me." The boy raised his right arm and flexed his muscles.

Peter saw the arm and could not deny that it was bigger then his. Rose looked at the arm and with a roll of her eyes looked back at her phone. "I've seen better." She stated and looked up from her phone to see her boyfriend.

Peter was about to say something, when the blond boy pushed him away. "Get lost, nerd."

"I don't want trouble, dude." Peter said trying to go around the boy. "I'm just trying-"

"Trying to what? To talk to her?" The boy pointed to Rose with his thumb. "A girl like that would never go out with a dork like you."

Peter felt angry, but knew that he couldn't punsh the boy without seriously hurting him. "I just want-"

The boy pushed him away making Peter fall on the ground. "Get lost, dork." The boy said as he and his friends laughed.

Peter stood up and looked at Rose. The girl looked sad and worry for him. "No." Peter said, raising his hands, readying himself for a fight.

The three boy laughed at him again. "What, you going to fight me? What are you going to-" The boy stopped talking, his eye's widen and looked to be in a state of shock. His hands grabbed his groin as he fell to his knees and then to his side.

Peter looked at the boy in shock, then looked up to see Rose standing there. "Don't ever push my boyfriend!" She said, looking down at the boy. She turned to face the other two. "Do I need to do the same to you?" She asked. Both boys raised their hands in surrender and shook their heads. "Good." With that she turned back to the stairs and picked up her's and Peter's bags. "Ready to go, Peter?" She asked, handing him his bag.

"Y-yeah." Peter said shaking the shock off.

"Then shall we?" She said stepping past him and to the gates of the schools fence.

As they walked Peter could not help but feel happy about what happen. "Did you have to kick him?" He asked with a smile.

"No, but I knew you wouldn't have hit him. Because, you wouldn't want to hurt him with your super strength." She said low enough so no one walking by would hear.

"True."

"Now, let's get some ice cream."

Peter and Rose walked hand in hand as they got what they wanted from the 'Ice Cream Cafe'. As they walked down the street with their treats, talking and laughing as they made their way to the park near by.

"So, what is your island like?" Peter asked, throwing his cup away.

Rose did the same and smiled. "It's huge. There are three mountains and a water fall, great for swimming. In spring and summer it's green with huge trees all over the place. In fall it turns a golden, redden, brown with the leaves change of color." The girl smiled like the sun. "Winter is my favorite." She looked lost in her thoughts for a moment. "The snow covers the whole island in a blanket of white."

Peter smiled. "It sounds awesome. I would like to see it."

"Maybe one day." Rose ran a head and turn to him. "Come on! I want to see what new art they have at the museum!"

The boy could only laugh. _'She really likes art.'_ He thought as he sped up to catch up with the girl.

"Look, it's Peter Stark!" Someone yelled.

Rose and Peter both stop to see who yelled. They could only see a large group of paparazzi coming towards them. "Peter, over here!"

"Peter, look this way!"

"Peter, how do you feel about the return of the Avengers?"

The teen could only raise a hand to block the fashes of the cameras. All of the lights and noise was beginning to affect his heightened senses. He turned away from them, only to find more cameras. "Please, leave me alone." He said. None of the paparazzi stopped, only asked more questions.

"Oh, my god! Is that Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes making out!?" Someone yelled. All of the press turned to see Rose pointing into the distance. Everyone turned where she was pointing. As they looked away from the teens, the girl took Peter's hand. "Run!" She said, pulling him away.

Peter didn't need to be told twice and soon was running a head of the girl, pulling her into his arms and lifting her up. "Hang on!" He said.

The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed. "My hero."

"Now is not the time." The boy said. "Are they following us?"

Rose looked over his shoulder. "Yes, but they are falling behind."

"Good. Hold on tight when we get to the alley." Peter said, holding the girl close. Rose hugged Peter tighter. The boy turned the corner and jumped on to the wall then to the other side. Leaping back and forth on the two walls till they were on the roof. "They didn't see us did they?" He said, placing the girl on the ground.

Rose looked over the edge and saw the Press running down the alley. "No, they are still trying to find you." She turned to Peter. "I thought they weren't allowed to come near you."

"There not, but in public areas, like the park, they can."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Rose said giving a small bow.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong."

"It's my fault we were there."

"It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine." The boy said. "They were after me."

"But-" Rose began then stopped. "Oh, never mined. We are just going to keep going back and forth with the self-blame."

"Yeah." The boy said rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, we should see if the coast is clear."

"Indeed." Rose looked over the edge. "It looks good. I don't see anyone."

"Okay, hold on." He said lifting the girl up. Rose smiled as she and Peter jumped off the side to the alley.

"That was fun, can we do it again?" The girl giggled.

Peter laughed. "Some other time."

"I'll hold you to that." Rose said, walking to the street. She looked to both sides and smiled. "They are gone, but we should hurry before they come back."

"Right, if we get to the museum they can't follow us."

"Good." The girl grabbed his hand. "Lets go."

After looking at the new art, both walked out smiling.

"That didn't look like any art I've ever seen." Peter said.

Rose laughed. "I thought you looked confused. It was supposed to make you think."

"Yeah, but that was strange, I couldn't tell what side was up."

"And now you know how I fell when I see your science notes."

"Hey don't talk bad about science."

"I wasn't talking bad about science, I was talking about your notes. Your handwriting is terrible." The girl giggled.

Peter placed a hand over his heart. "Ow, my heart." He fell to one knee. "My, my feelings."

Rose laughed at the boys performance, before she gave him a shove. "Okay, come on. I'm hungry, I want pizza."

"Fine." The boy smiled and stood up.

"Lets go. We can go to my place and watch some of those movies you wanted me to see."

"I will order the food, so it will be there by time we make it." Said Peter pulling out his phone.

"Good." Rose wrapped her arms around the free arm of the boy. "And make sure you get extra for your fast metabolism."

Peter smiled as they made their way down the sidewalk. "Yeah, I know."

Rose smiled and pulled the boy along. As she looked at him, she felt nothing but joy. But as they got closer to the hotel she began to feel sad. Today was her last day with him. They continued to walk down the street she slowly pulled away, not wanting to get too close. Peter put his phone away and looked at the girl and smiled. She gave a small smile back and began to walk faster.

Peter was confused. _'Why does she look sad?'_ "Rose, is something wrong?"

"It's just-" Rose began, but shook her head and cleared her mind. "Let's go, we should go before the order comes in." She said, taking his hand. "Anyway, how is your aunt?"

"O-oh, she's fine. Doctor Cho said, her brain is fine and she could wake up any day. But the mind is tricky, it could take awhile for her to wake up." Peter looked away into the distant. "I wish she was here, I could use some of her advice right now."

"What kind of advice?"

It was boy turn to look sad, he look down and didn't say anything for a moment. "It's about Mystic."

"Oh, should I be worried?"

"Worried? Why would you be worried?"

"You are with me, but you are thinking about a guy. Should I be worried Mystic is going to take you away from me?" The girl smirked.

"What!?" Peter blushed. "N-no we are just friends." He shook his head. "How many people are going to ask me that?"

"I just had to make sure." Rose laughed. "I could see why you would want to. He has that dark and mysterious look."

"Dark and mysterious? Should I be worried he might take you from me?"

"I already have a hero, I don't need a other." The girl hugged the boy's arm. "I was asking because, all of the Spider-Man and Mystic fanfictions about you two."

Peter turned bright red. "We have fanfictions about us?"

"Yes. Some say Spider-Man is blond with bluish green eyes and Mystic has black hair and blue eyes."

"Will they got both of us wrong, Mystic has blond hair."

"How do you know that?"

"If you get close enough to him you can see his eyebrows."

"I see." Rose smiled. "Now come on, move your butt, I'm hungry."

The boy laughed. "You just want me to go faster for you can stare at my butt."

The girl blushed and smiled. "True. But also because are order will be there soon."

"Oh, right." The boy raced ahead.

Rose ran after him. "And there it is." She said looked at the boy's back side. Once the girl caught up to her boyfriend, see him pay for their food. "My hero." She said, looking at him hold the food in the air, like a fool. "You think three will be enough?"

"Yeah, why do you think we need more?" He asked.

She giggled. "You and your stomach."

"You are just jealous." The boy mocked. The girl said nothing and walked pass the boy to get inside.

Once in the penthouse, Rose was in the kitchen get somthing for them to drink. Peter looked around the living room. Two of the walls were made of glass, both had a sliding door at each end to get to the balcony. A glass spiral staircase went to the second floor. A grand white piano stood in a corner, black roses painted on. Black soft couches lined up together making hafe a square. A fire place with a large screen T.V on a stone wall. A white coffee table with a chess board and pieces scattered.

 _'Well she is head of the chess club.'_ Peter thought.

"Okay, what movie are we seeing first?" Rose asked, walking in from the kitchen.

"How about _'How to train your Dragon'_?"

"Sounds good." The girl smiled.

After watching the first and second movie, the pizza was long gone and the sky was dark. Rose looked to Peter and saw he was lost in thought. He looked sad and uncertain on what to do. Then it hit her. _'I wish she was here, I could use some of her advice right now.'_

"Your thinking of Mystic, aren't you?" She said.

"What?"

"You said earlier you needed advice about him."

"Oh, right." Peter looked to the sky out the window. "What should I do? If I help my dad, I'll turning my back on the guy that has helped me be better at making plans and taught me to think a head. My best friend."

"Don't let Ned hear you say that."

"Nah, Ned is cool. Ned is my best friend. Mystic is my best superhero friend." Peter smiled. "Anyway, if I help Mystic, I will be going against my idol. The guy that took me in when I had no one and told everyone I'm his son." The boy looked down to his hands. "I don't know what to do. Either one I choose, I lose someone I care about."

"Can't you just stay on the sidelines?"

"I could, but if I do then I'm letting two people I care about kill each other. I can't let that happen."

"Indeed." Rose said, turning the T.V. off.

"So what should I do?" Peter asked, with desperation in his eyes.

The girl took a look at the boy's brown eyes. She thought about everything that he went through and came up with the only answer. "I can't tell you."

"What?" The boy was confused.

"I can't tell you." She said again. "It is your choice to make."

"But I'm asking for help."

"No, you asked for advice." Rose stated. "And my advice is to think of what both sides want."

"But-"

The girl interrupted. "Sometimes you have to put a side what you want, and do what is best for everyone." She squeezed the boy's hand. "Think about what your dad and Mystic want. What are they trying to do? Is what they are doing right? If you can find a answer to those questions you'll know what to do." Peter looked down at his hands again. "It's okay to be sad and upset about it. I know it's hard to make this kind of choise, but if you stop thinking with this." She placed two fingers to the boy's temple. "And start thinking with this." She moved her hand down to his chest. "You will always have the right answer." She said, kissed his cheek. "Just follow your heart."

Peter smiled at the girl. "Thanks, Rose." He gave a small kiss on the girl's lips.

The girl smiled and looked outside then to her phone. "It's past twelve. Is Spider-Man going to make a appearance tonight?"

The boy smiled. "Yeah, I was going to go on patrol, before I went home." He grabbed his bag and walked to the bath room. When he returned, in full Spider-Man suit but the mask. Rose was outside on the balcony. "What time are you leaving?" He asked, stepping out side.

"Soon."

"Late flight?" He stipped closer to her.

"Something like that." She looked up to him.

"I'll miss you." He said, with a sadness.

"I'll miss you, too." She stood on her toes and kissed him. His arms wrapped around her and intensified the kiss. When they pulled a part both were panting.

"God, we need to do that more."

Rose giggled as she rested her head on his chest. "Yes, yes we do." She wrapped her arms around his midsection. "Hopefully it won't be to long."

"Yeah." The boy squeezed tighter. "I'll be here when you get back. And we can talk on the phone anytime you want."

"I'll like that." She pulled away and wiped away the tears that were starting to form. "You should go, before I try to take you with me."

"Is that a promise." He smiled.

She puffed out a laugh. "Just go, before someone sees me making out with Spider-Man."

Peter laughed at the thought. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They shared one more kiss. "Now go, for I can see that butt of your's in that tight suit."

Peter laughed as he put his mask on and jumped over the side railing. "Is that all you think about, my butt?" He held on to the railing and faced her.

"No." She said, placing her hands over his. "Sometimes I think about stripping you naked and making you scream my name." Peter face turned red hot under his mask. "Bye, Spider-Man." She said, pulling his hands off the railing and pushing him away with a laugh.

Peter fell a short distance before he shot a web-line out to catch himself and swing away. "WOOOOHOOOO!" He screamed.

Rose stood a looked at the boy she loves swing away tell he was out of sight. She took a deep breath and let it go slowly, then walked back inside.

"You could have told him." A voice said.

"It's better this way." Rose said, looking at the T.V.

The screen lit up to show Rose's aunt Cora. "Better for who, him or you?"

Rose thought for a moment. "Both."

Cora shook her head. "Honestly, you will be the death of me."

"Don't say that." Rose said, stepping a few feet from the T.V. "It's time to go."

"But you promised to rest."

"I did rest. Now it's time to go."

Rose stood up straight and with a flash of light she was gone. In her place was now Mystic, the Black Mage.

"Are you coming or not?" He/she asked.

Cora sighed, then the T.V. turned off and the phone on Mystic's arm lit up. "Memory online."

Mystic summoned his/her gate and walked to it. _'I'm sorry, Peter.'_ He/she thought before stepping though. _'Please, forgive me.'_


	16. Sacrifice

"What the hell was that?!" Tony Yelled after Strange left.

"Tony, calm down!" Said Steve.

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down? He gave us nothing to work with. He didn't tell us who Mystic is or where to find him."

"That's not true." Vision said, standing up. "He did give us information on Mystic's abilities and fighting styles. With that we could come up with a plan to counter them."

"That's true." Nat spoke up. "We know how he uses his magic. If we can make him over uses it, we might be able to detain him."

Tony thought about it for a second. "Okay." He said, taking a breath to calm down. "I'll see if I can make a new collar that won't hurt him."

"Good, your starting to sound like the team I remember." Fury said, standing up. "I'll see if we can have a cell to hold him ready." Him and Agent Hill walked to the elevator. "Call me when you get him."

Tony went to his lab as the rest of the team went to make a plan to capture the mage. Hours of work later, the genius made a collar that could hold Mystic's power in check, without hurting him. 'I wish it didn't have to be like this.' He thought, looking to his new creation. 'I need to talk to Pete.' "Fri."

"Yes, Boss."

"What time is it?"

"It is 12:32 P.M, Boss."

He let out a sigh of exhaustion. "I'm going to get some rest. Wake me when Happy comes back from getting Peter."

"Okay, Boss."

As he made his way to his room, he felt more and more tired. Staying up to fight a wizard and fix a mechanical arm, then dealing with a angry teenager and making a new collar. All of it had tooken it's toll on the genius, to the point he could barely keep his eyes open.

The others made sure they had their gear was ready to go at any sign of the mage. Steve and Bucky sparred in the training room. Nat cleaned her guns and knives, make sure they won't jam or be dull, even her stingers. Sam, Clint and Rhodey played a Mario Kart tournament. Wanda help Vision make lunch for everyone, laughing as they did so. When time came to wake Tony from his nap. Everyone had gathered in the living room to talk the plan over with the billionaire. The man walked in to the room with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Tony, we came to talk with you about the plan." Steve said. "We want to see what your thoughts are."

Tony sat down on a bar stool. "Hold that thought, Capsicle. Friday, is Happy and Pete back?"

"Happy has returned, however Peter is not with him."

"What?"

"I said-"

"I heard you. Why is Peter not with him?"

"I don't know, boss. I could ask him."

The genius sighed and ran a hand down his face. "No, I'll ask him when he gets here." After a moment the elevator rung, Happy appeared from the doors. "Where is my kid?"

"The kid is on a date." Happy smiled. "Apparently it's Rose's last day, before she has to go home for the summer. So the kids wanted to have one more date, before she had to go."

"Aww, that's sweat." Said Wanda, with a smile.

"Yeah, it's sweat." Said Rhodey. "It's sweat until Rose comes back three months pregnant."

"Really, Rhodey, you just had to give me more nightmares." Tony said, rubbing his temples. Everyone else laughed at the thought.

"I'm not babysitting." Happy said. "No matter how much you pay me." He said, leaving.

"Oh, god." Tony shook his head.

Rhodey chuckled. "Hey, I'm just saying my nephew has game."

"And if he is anything like you, well-" Nat said, smirking.

"I hate you guys." Said the genius.

"Okay, that's enough." Steve said, holding back a grin. "Leave Tony alone." He placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "We should be congratulating him." The billionaire looked at him confused. Steve smiled. "He is going to be a grandpa soon."

Everyone clapped their hands and cheered. "Okay, that's it. All of you out." Said the man.

"Okay, okay." Steve said, stopping his and everyone's laughing fet. "We have a plan to look over."

"Right. So what is the plan?"

"We were thinking, we make him over us his magic." Said Wanda. "If his magic is like mine then he will get tired."

"Once he is tired we use the new collar on him." Steve said. "You did finsh it, right?"

"Yes, it's not as powerful as the last one, but it should water down his powers a bit." Said Tony.

"Good, then all we can do is wait till it gets dark."

"I doubt Mystic will be out tonight." Said Vision. "His injuries, even with his potions, would still need time to heal."

"Right. But everyone be ready to go just in case." Steve said, looking around the room. Everyone nodded their agreement.

Hours later.

Tony was in his lab pouring himself more coffee when FRIDAY came on.

"Boss." Said FRIDAY.

The man was startled by the new voice in the room and accidentally spilled hot coffee on his hand. "AAH!" He screamed. "Fri, we need to work on your timing."

"Sorry, Boss. But you asked me to keep a eye out for Mystic and inform you as soon as possible."

"Wait, Mystic is out there right now?"

"Yes, Boss."

"Looks like Vision was wrong on that one. Tell the team and send me his location."

"I've already told the team. They are on their way to the Quinjet."

The man took one large sip of coffee, then raced to his launch pad. "Then it's time to suit up."

"Tony, you there?" Steve's voice came from the earpiece.

"I'm here, cap." The genius flew in front of the jet. "Fri, what is Mystic's location?"

"He is in Hell's Kitchen." The A.I informed.

The mage was crouching down at the corner of a rooftop looking down at the city. The sky was clear, the air was warm and the sounds of a police car far in the distance. "It's a nice night. Like the calm before the storm."

"If you look up, you might see a star or two." Said Memory.

Mystic chuckled. "It has nothing on the night sky at the island."

"True." After a few seconds of silence the A.I spoke again. "You don't have to do this. We could find another way."

"I've tried to think of a other way, but this is the only way." Mystic said. "I'm sorry, aunt Cora."

"No, no. I'm sorry. I souldn't be talking like this right before the storm hits. We came this far, we should see it through."

"If something goes wrong, tell Peter-"

"I know."

"They should be here soon." The mage said, looking at the time on his phone. "In 3, 2, 1 now."

"What's up with vigilantes and rooftops?" Stark's voice cam from above. Mystic didn't move only continued to look out to the city. Tony landed a few metters behind the mage and lowered his helmet. "Well, well. If it isn't Harry Potter himself." The mage still did nothing. "What's wrong, don't have any good come backs?"

"What do you want, Stark?" Mystic said, with no hint of emotions.

"What do I want? That's not a good come back. And here I thought you were smarter then that."

"Go away, Stark." The mage growled. "I don't have time to deal with a overgrown child."

"Aw, did I hit a nerve?"

"No, I just see any reason to waste time on you." Mystic said, standing up. "Especially when I've already won."

Tonk could hear the smile in the mage's voice. "You already won? I don't thank so. Or do you not remember what happened the last time you tried to fight us?"

"I remember all of what happened."

"Good, then you remember we kicked your ass."

"Are you sure?"

The billionaire was starting to get annoyed. "Yes, I'm sure!"

"Because if memory servers me correctly. I not only made people see what the Accords are really about, but also showed your son, just how heartless you and your team can be." Mystic turned to face the man. For moment Tony saw red and jumped at the mage, trying to catch him. Mystic laughed as he jumped over the red Avenger. "I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve?"

Tony was going to charge again, when two people landed next to him. "Tony, calm down!" Steve said, placing a hand over the man's chest. "He's just trying to make you mad so you can lose focus."

"Yeah, but Steve you can't blame the guy." Bucky chimed in, holding Tony's arm with his metal one. "Mystic did bring his son in to it."

Soon Clint, Nat, Wanda, Rhodey and Sam landed, surrounding the mage. Mystic looked at all of them and chuckled. "Well isn't this nice. All of you for little old me." He turned slowly in a circle, then stopped and looked at Wanda. "Tell me, Ms. Maximoff, have you inproved with your magic?"

"Try me and find out."

"You have fire, good. You will need it tonight." The mage said, continuing to turn. "I see Vision did not want to come out."

"Sorry, he's busy." Said Tony. "Had better things to do then deal with you."

"Oh, really. Let me guess, he is at the bottom floor waiting to attack, right?" The mage laughed at the wide-eyed expression on the billionaire. "My, looks like I was right. Let's see if I can go two for two. You are going to try and make me use all of my magic for you can place a collar on me. But seeing how the last time that didn't go well, you no doubt made a new one. One that won't restrict me so much, am I right?"

"You've been spying on us!" Clint yelled, raising his bow.

"No, I just know how you think. I knew if I made the video of our fight go public, the one-eyed-man, Fury, would be mad and go talk to you. He and uncle Strange have talked before. So he would call the good Doctor and ask for information about me. That is why I gave uncle the potion to give to you Captain." Mystic pointed at the man. "Tell me how is your arm and leg doing?"

Steve was looking wide eye at the mage. Everything he said happened, Fury was mad and Strange was called. _'But how could he know?'_ "There fine."

Mystic chuckled a little. "Good, I would hate to fight a injured man. There would be no honor in that." The mage looked down. "Now, why don't we get the red man down stairs up here? I'm sure he is holding the collar to restrict me."

Steve looked at the man for a moment then placed a hand to his earpiece. "Vision, did you get that?"

"Yes, I'm on my way." Vision said and soon was rising out of the ground.

"Good to see you again, Vision." Mystic turned to face the man behind him. "I believe you have something for me." Vision held up the collar. "Right, well we wouldn't want Starks work not to be used, new would we?" The man walked over to the android.

"Wait, just like that? You are going to put it on?" Asked Sam.

The mage turned his head to look at the man. "Yes." Sam was shocked at the answer. "You want to knew 'why', don't you?" The winged man only nodded. "It's simple. There is no point in me fighting you."

"So you finally realize you can't win." Said Rhoudy, looking smug.

"No, there is no point fighting you because, I've already won." Said Mystic, with the hint of a smile in his voice.

"You've won? How have you won?"

"Because, no matter what happens tonight, three thing are going to happen." The mage turned slowly around to look at all of them. "The Accoreds will fall, the people will turn against you," He turned to look at Stark. "and choose a new champion."

Tony chuckled. "And let me guess, this new champion is you?"

"No." Said Mystic, standing tall. "But they will be better then you." He pointed at the man. "Better then all of you!" He waved a hands at them and turned. "They will be a hero who is actually deserving to be called a hero. One who's hand aren't standed in blood." He turned to face Vision. "Now the collar. If you don't mind." Vision stepped closer and raised the collar to the man's neck. As soon as it was on Mystic fell to a knee. For a second everyone thought it would end the same as last time, then the mage's head fell back and a loud laugh came from him.

"What is so funny?" Asked Clint. Before the mage could answer, a sword went straight through the collar and his neck. "What the hell?!"

The collar fell off, cut in two, to the ground. Mystic slowly began to rise with the sword in his throat. "That was easy." Said a voice above them. Everyone looked to the sky to see... Mystic.

Tony looked at the one on the ground. "It's a illusion!" The fake jumped at Vision and grabbed the red man's arms. "Vision!" Vision tried to phase through the fake, when a flash of light came from it. When he opened his eye's he was on the his back with chains made of eletricity holding him down. Tony and Wanda saw this and ran to help.

"Vision are you okay?!" Wanda asked.

"Yes, but I'm unable to move." He said, trying to sit up.

"Can you phase through?" Asked Tony. The man tried to go through the chains, only to be chocked by them. "I'll take that as a no."

Wanda looked up at the mage. "Let him go!"

"Right, and let the power of the Mind Stone be used against me?" The mage chuckled. "I maybe insane, but I'm not that insane." He looked down on the man in chains. "The binding spell will were off at sunrise." He raised his hand. "Fang, to me." The sword on the ground flew to his hand. The mage flew down to the street, having to dodge arrows and stingers, pluse repulsor blasts.

Steve and Bucky jumped down the side, using the fire excape to slow their fall. Mystic fired lightning and other spells at the team. It was obvious he was not going to win, he knew this. He was out numbered and outgunned. But still, he knew he had to do this. For his friends, he kept telling him self.

He was to slow to stop all the attacks, a arrow head in his right thigh, one of widow's stingers in his left arm, repulser burns on his back, cuts and bruises from fighting Cap, Bucky and Sam.

Mystic was starting to get tried, so he jumped away from the team. As he landed he felt something grab him and send him flying into a glass window. "Your magic is a lot more focused now, Ms. Maximoff." He said, getting up from what looked like a flower shop. He walked out of the shop and into the street. Looking around he could see a crowd of people watching them. Some in the apartments buildings windows, some far in the distance of the street and some even video the fight.

"Give up?" Asked Cap, raising his shield.

Mystic looked at the man and chuckled. "You know I can't."

"I hoped you'll say that." Said Wanda, sending another wave of red magic.

Mystic took a breath and raised his right hand at the attack. A wave of white magic clashed with the red causing a shock wave that pushed everyone but the magic users back. They looked at the two in aww. The red and white magic pushed at each other. Wanda held her ground and took a step forward, pushing her magic. Mystic's hand began to shake as he was starting to be pushed back.

"You... have gotten... stronger." He said, struggling to stay up right. _'Damn, I've used too much power on the binding spell and fighting the others'_. "But there... is one big difference... between me and you."

"And... whats... that?"

Mystic closed his eyes, took a deep breath and steadied his hand. _'I can do this!'_ "You were given power!" His eyes shot open, glowing brighter then before. "I WAS BORN WITH IT!" With a step forward and a push of his hand, the mage's magic began to push back and surround the witch.

Wanda raised her hands to push back, but it was no good. Mystic's magic was beginning to encased her in a bubble. Her magic was only holding it off by a few feet. With a shout, Mystic made a fist. His magic broke her shield, making the witch fall under the pressure.

With heavy breathing and a fall to his knees, Mystic looked at the unconscious witch. "You... are... not... bad." He stood up. "But you have a long way to go before you can match me."

"Bastard!" Clint yelled, firing a arrow.

Mystic did have the strength to stop it, so he closed his eyes ready for the pain, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes to see... Fang. The sword had cut the arrow out of the air. "Fang, thanks." A ringing came from the sword. "I know, I don't have much left in me. But I have to do this."

"You need to stop." Said Steve. "You can barely stand."

Mystic looked at him self. He was hunched over his left hand over his right side to stop the bleeding of a cut. His legs shaking a little, ready to give out at any moment. Cap was right, the mage could barely stand. Despite this he chuckled. "But you see Captain, I am standing. And as long as I can, I'm still in this."

"Are you really going to throw your life away for this?!" Cap yelled.

"If that is what it takes!" Mystic looked into the man's eyes. "If that what it takes to keep my friends safe!" He stood up tall and raised his left, blood soaked, gloved hand high in the air. "IF THAT IS WHAT IT TAKES!" He fell to one knee and slammed his hand into the street. "I WILL GLADLY GIVE MY LIFE!" With a wave of magic, a circle of white flames surrounded the mage. "I call upon the free wind!"

Hawkeye fired arrow after arrow. Widow helping firing stingers after stingers.

"I call upon the gentle rain!"

Fang cut and blocked any attack the assassins fired.

"I call upon the calming earth!"

Tony and Rhodey fired repulser blasts, only for Fang's sheath to use it's shield to block them.

"I call upon the tempered steel!"

Steve, Bucky and Sam tried to get close, but the white flames would rise and try to burn them.

"I CALL UPON THE ROARING WILD FLAMES!" Mystic stood tall and raised his hands in the air. "LEND ME YOUR POWER!" The earth shook, thunder crackled, rain fell, wind blew and the white flames grew ten feet.

"What did he do?!" Clint asked, trying to stay up right.

"How the hell should I know?!" Natasha countered, also trying to stay up right.

The earth, wind, thunder and rain stopped. The white flames began to shrink down and soon were almost gone. All eyes widen in both confusion and shock. Mystic stood tall, hands at his sides, eyes closed and a white aura coming off his body like steam. The mage took a deep breath and the aura was absorbed into him, as he exhaled a icy breath came out. His eyes opened, showing both of the entire eyes glowing. "Come, Avengers. I will show you what a wielder of the sacred art can do." His voice radiated power. Raising his hands Fang and it's scabbard returned to him, then Fang was back in it's sheath.

Steve took a shot and throw his shield at the mage. Instead of use his swords barrier, Mystic made a fist, a light surrounded the hand, and throw a punch at the shield. With a loud ring from the shield, it flew back to Steve. The man raised his hands to catch it, but the force of the shield pushed the man a good five feet. He droped the shield with shaking hands. Some of his bones in his hands had be broken and bruises will start to form on his palms soon. He looked at the other man with wide, shocked, eyes.

Clint fire a arrow at Mystic, but before it hit the mage was gone with a flash of light. Soon after he was back right in front of the archer, with a slash of his sword, Mystic cut the man's bow in two. With his left hand he thrusted his sheath, that had a white aura, into the man's chest. Clint flew back into the wall of a building then fell to the ground unconscius.

Widow saw her partner in trouble and fired stinger after stinger. Mystic did nothing as he was struck with the stingers. He raised his hand to her and made a ball of lightning in his palm. With that he fired small balls of lightning out of it. Nat tried to dodge, but there was too many too fast. Her leg was hit, then her arms and chest, tell she feel to the ground. With shaking arms she tried to push her self up, only to fall back down.

Rhodey flew in and threw a metal right punsh at the mage. Mystic threw his sword on his back and caught the punsh. War Machine then threw a left hook at the other man's head and smirked when he hit. Mystic had his eyes closed as the punch hit him, but showed no sign of pain. When he opened his eyes again, he looked at the glowing eyes of the armor and huffed out a laugh.

"Fuck!" Said Rhodey, as he saw his attack had no effect. The mage's right hand shot up and stopped at the man's chest, right on top of the Arc Reactor. His hand glowed as it began to dig into the man's chest plate. Rhodey opened his hand at the mage's face and charged up it's repolser. "Let go, now!" Mystic did not let go of the man's chest plate or his right hand, only dug deeper into the armor. "I warned you!" He fired at point blank rang at Mystic's head. He could feel the mage begin to shake under the stream of energy. When he stopped to see if it was to mush for the man. Mystic's head was turned to the side and his eyes closed once again to shield them from the light. He saw some of the leather straps of the mask had been burned off, he could see some of the blond hair under it. It was cut short and a mess from the sweat.

Mystic's eyes opened as he turned to face his opponent. "You lost!" He said as his hand grabbed the reactor and with a powerful pull, tore it out of the man's armor.

Rhodey's screens blinked then went dark. "Guy's we have a problem!" The mage rose off the ground and still held the armored hand. With a wave of his hand threw War Machine to the side as if he was nothing, then crushed the reactor in his other hand.

"RHODEY!" Tony yelled.

"I'm okay, Tones." He confirmed. "My suit on the other hand, could use jump."

"FRI, get a new suit for Rhodey."

Mystic slow began to fly over to were the last four Avengers stood. Cap and Bucky in the middle, Sam on Bucky's left and Tony on Steve's right. "Tony, Sam can you keep him busy for a little? Me and Bucky will check out the others."

"Yeah." Said Sam. "But make it fast. Mystic look's like he isn't playing anymore."

"Just five minutes should do."

Tony stepped forward. "Sound's good to me. He owes me a new suit for Rhodey."

"Be careful!" Steve said as the two flew to the mage.

Tony flew a head of Sam and ready a punch to the mage's jaw. Mystic countered by grabbing the arm and threwing the man over his shoulder onto the street. Sam came down on the man's back with a drop kick, but with a flash of light Mystic teleported out of the way. Sam crashed into Tony as the man stood up, sending both to the ground again.

"Sorry, Tony." Said Sam, as he stood up and gave a hand to the other.

Stark took it and stood. "How did he do that?"

"I don't know." Falcon looked around for their opponent. "He can teleport now."

"Great." Tony said, sarcastically. "When we get him, I'm going to make him tell me how he does it."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Duh, to help build a teleporter."

"You have a teleport?"

"No, not yet. Still working out the kinks." Tony looked around but couldn't see were the mage had gone. "Now, were did he go?"

On the top of a roof Mystic reappeared. He fell to his left knee and began to cough. The wraps around his mouth moved out of the away, as he began to throw up blood. "Damn! I thought I would have more time then this."

"You would have if you would had waited a little longer for you wounds to heal." Memory said, sounding scared. "You have some glass in you left shoulder blade, first and second degree burns on you right side of your face and over 20 bone fractures." The mage stood up and ready himself for the next round. "You can't keep going! If you do, you'll die!" Mystic did not respond, only walked to th edge and looked down. "PLEASE, JUST STOP!"

The mage took a step back and in a whisper said. "I'm sorry, aunt Cora." Then jumped down to face his opponents.

Cora could do nothing but watch as the child she raised for the last six years, fought with the Avengers. "Sara, what should I do?" Then a alert came up. "Mystic, we have a problem!"

"What is it?" He asked dodging repollser blasts.

"A fire is out of control two blocks away. It is on the verge of collapse and two people are still in side."

"How long?"

"About three minutes. Spider-man is on his way, but he won't get there in time to save them and get out."

Mystic thought about his options. _'If Peter gets there, he would still try to save them but would get caught in the collapse. Looks like I have no choice.'_ "Tell me where is it." Once he got the location he flew high in the air and flew away.

"Were do you think you are going?!" Tony asked, chasing after the mage. Mystic didn't stop only kept going. "You aren't getting away this time!" Stark fired a barrage of energy blast and low grade missile to stop the other man.

Sam fell out of the sky and hit the knocked the mage from the sky and into the street. "That is as far as you go!"

Mystic's eye faded back to his usual glow. _'Damn!'_ He punched the ground. _'I'm out of time!'_ The pain of his wounds and the overuse of his body were now coming to him. The straps moved again as more blood was thrown up. He looked into the distance and saw the burning building threw blurry eyes. "I have to keep going." He said.

Sam looked at the mage, worried if he was okay. "We need to get him to a hospital."

"No!" Mystic began to stand, grunting in pain as he used a wall to help him stand. "I'm will not stop now!"

"Look at yourself, if you keep going you'll die!" Sam yelled.

Mystic looked down at himself. All of his wound, the blood on his suit and the ground. _'But if I don't do this then Peter will... NO, I can do this! Just one more time! Just a little more time!'_ Looking deep inside himself he tapped into the last remnants of his magic. The mage took to the sky again. "SO BE IT!" He sceamed. The pain shot threw him and he couldn't hold back his scream of pain.

"NO, COME BACK HERE!" Sam screamed, following the man who was dripping blood.

The mage didn't stop, only push himself faster. He could see the house only a hafe a block away, he was going to make it. Before a armored hand grabbed his leg. "Were do you think you're going?" Tony asked, again.

Mystic looked at the man and kicked him in the helmet's face. "Trying to save your son!" A blast of energy came from the foot causing Tony to lose his grip. With fire shooting out of his feet the mage flew even faster then before.

Peter was close to the building. "Almost there!" With one more swing, the teen threw himself into a window, only to stop in midair. "What?!" He looked around for the reason why, then he saw it. Mystic waved his hand and threw him into a roof across the street, then flew into the window himself. "NOOO!" He screamed, to late as the building gave way and fell. People that stood and watched screamed and backed away. Peter waited for the dust to settle a little, before jumping down and running to the pile of rubble. "MYSTIC!" He looked and overturned some of the rubble.

"HELP!" Someone screamed under a chunck of a stone wall.

Spider-man raced to the sound and began to lift the rubble and tossed it to the side. He looked down at a white bubble that was no doubt Mystic shield. Peter placed a hand on the barrier. At the touch the shield broke into little lights like fireflies, scattering everwhere. Once the light had gone, he could see a woman holding a young boy close to her chest.

"Spider-man, thank you!" The woman jumped up with the child in her arms and wrapped her free arm around the hero's neck. "Thank you!" She repeated.

The boy looked at the hero. "Spider-man!" The kid smiled.

"I didn't save you, Mystic did." He informed them and pulled away. "I need to find him." He looked past the two and into th hole they had came out of. His eyes widen at the black sword standing there. _'Mystic must of channeled his magic into the sword.'_ The two survivors walked away to the paramedics, as the hero looked closer in the hole. "Mystic!" He screamed when he saw the torn gloved hand of the mage. He began to dig the man out and threw the rubble away. When he stopped and stared at the other hero.

Mystic was lying face down, a piece of glass coming out of one of his shoulder blades, his clothes were torn and his mask was partially gone. From the his right eye up you could see everything under the mask. Spider-man pulled the mage out and turned him over to look at his face. This allowed the hero to see all of the other injuries the mage had. He could tell some were made before the building. But the one that stood out was the metal pipe in his lower left side.

The sound of a jet landing behind him, didn't make him tear his eyes from his friend's body. "Mystic." The teen whispered, falling to his knees and holding his friend to his chest. He foot steps behind him, one was the unmistakable sound of the Iron Man suit. "What did you do?" He asked, looking over his shoulder. "What did you do?!" He screamed when no one answered.

Steve stepped closer. "We were trying to take him in, but he wouldn't back down." The man said, keeping his voice calm. "We had no choice."

"No choice?" Peter placed the head of his friend down on the ground and faced the Avenger. His hands, chest and legs had the blood of his friend. "All he ever did was help people! ALL HE WANTED TO DO IS HELP!" Everyone jumped at the screaming. "Mystic only helped people! He was willing to give his life for anyone, if it meant they would be safe!" Peter's fist were shaking at his sides and his voice began to crack as he began to cry. "He pushed me out of the way, because he knew I wouldn't be able to save them and myself!" He pointed to the woman and her son. "Is that something a criminal, who deserves to be hunted, would do?!"

 _'Trying to save your son.'_ Mystic words played in Tony's mind.

"Is this what it means to not sign the Accords?!" Spider-man asked. "If you don't sign you'll be hunted like a animal and either die trying to do the right thing or put everything you care about indanger?!" He looked at the Avengers waiting for their answer. When no one said anything. "If that is what it means, then something is really wrong with them!"

Tony stepped closer. "Spidey listen-"

"No, you listen!" Peter interrupted. "Mystic did nothing wrong! All he did was help people! Now look at him!" He pointed to the mage's body. "LOOK AT HIM!" Everyone looked at the broke body on the ground. "Does that look like someone who would turn evil?! Because the only evil ones I see here, are you!" A groan came from behide the red and blue hero and the team infront of him all turned to face the man on the gound. The mage's hand rose up and fell on his face. "Mystic!" Peter jumped back and help lift his friend head into his lap to make him more comfortable.

"AAHH!" The mage screamed at the sudden movement and the pain. The crowd that gathered again cheered at the sounds of life from the man.

"Oh, god! Mystic, your alive!" Spider-man hugged his friend.

"H-hey Spid-dey." The mage looked at the man above him.

Peter smiled under his mask and fresh tears fell. "Your alive!" He looked up and saw his dad and cap getting closer. "STAY AWAY!"

Both men stopped. "Spider-man, we just want to help. We just want to give him first aid and get him to a hospital." Tony said, raising his hand to show he wasn't a threat.

Mystic grabbed Spider-man's arm, making the hero look down at him. "N-no, hos-spit-tal."

"Mystic, you need a doctor!" Said Cap, taking a step closer.

"N-no, Mem-mory-y." With that said, Mystic's phone came off his arm and jumped to Peter's left arm.

"Hello, Spider-man." Memory's voice came form inside his suit. "You need to get to this location." The A.I said, making a map appear in his mask.

"No, you are coming with us!" Said Tony, walking to the two.

Out of nowhere a sniper bullet strucked the armored man on the shoulder. The people screamed and moved away, some leaving all together. "You heared the Spider. Stay away." Everyone looked up to see the merc with the mouth standing on the roof of a neighboring building. "Check out my swan dive!" He said, jumping head first off the building, only to smash into the ground with a loud cack of bones. "I'm okay."

"Deadpool, pull yourself together." Said another voice. Everyone turned again to find the source.

Peter's eyes widen when he saw the man he hasn't seen in over a year. "Deardevil!"

Deardevil, Jessica Jones, Iron Fist and Luke Cage stipped out of the shadows. "Long time no see, Spidey." The man said, bending down to look at the mage. "You were supposed to call." He said to the mage.

"Pl-an is w-or-king."

"Working? You call this working?" Deardevil gestured to him. Mystic was to tired to respond and rested his head back on Spider-man's lap. "We can talk about that later." The man turned to the spider. "You need to get him out of here." As he pulled out some bandages and wrapped the mages midsection. "This is going to hurt." He said, before pulling out the metal pipe from Mystic's side. The mage screamed and twisted away, but Peter held him still. With some more bandages over the wound and a look around, Deardevil stood up. "Stark," he looked at the man. "Mind telling me, why you attacked my friend? I'm starting to think you don't like us anymore."

"You and me both know, Mystic was the biggest threat." Stark replided.

"Is that why it took all nine of the Avengers to take him on?" Deardevil looked at the group. "By the looks of you and your team, I can see Mystic really made you work for it."

"Well you know how you young guy's are, try to prove your strong, by doing somthing stupid."

Deardevil scuffed and turned to Peter. "Get Mystic out of here."

"But what about you guys?"

"We will hold them off."

"You going to hold us off?" Stark asked.

"Spider-man, get out of here!" Daredevil said, pulling out his baton.

Peter looked at the man then to his friend in his arms. Mystic eyes have closed and his breathing slowed. The teen lifted his friend on to his shoulder and ready to leave with a web line. "Deardevil."

"Spider-man." The man nodded to the teen.

"I'm sorry."

The devil chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Mystic taught me it's pointless to hold on to stupid shit."

Peter laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like him." With a shot from his arm he swung away.

"Wait!" Stark yelled, launching himself in the air.

Daredevil fired his baton to the man's leg and Jessica helped pull the man back down. "Now what's your hurry, Stark? I thought you would a chance at me."

Stark freed his leg and looked at the man. "True, but do you really think you have a chance? Your best card just left." He pointed in the direction Peter swung away in. "Not to mention, you are outnumbered." Tony smirked. Before he could say anything else, a loud 'thunk' came off his helmet and the feeling of something hitting him. He looked down and saw a small rock that had struck him, then looked to the one that threw it. What he saw confused him.

The boy.

The little boy that Mystic saved with his mother from the building. He was only five or six years old, but he had the face of pure anger. "Leave them alone!" He yelled, throwing another rock.

"Son, you need to stop." Steve said.

"You hurt Mystic!" The kid threw another rock. This time at Steve, who blocked with his shield. "You are a bully!"

That struck Steve harder then any rock. He hated bullys. But now he was the bully. "That's enough." Said Nat stepping forward. Then out of nowhere a empty can strucked her head. Whe she looked to see who threw it, more rocks and cans came from the crowd as well as glass bottles and other trash.

More and more came down on the Avengers. Some of the crowd 'boo'd' and shouted insuilts. Tony and Rhodey, in a new suit, fired at the items to stop them from hitting their friends. Steve used his shield and protected Nat from the onslaught.

"It looks like you are the ones outnumbered, Stark." Said Daredevil, before him and his team began to leave. _'I don't know how you did it, but it worked.'_ Matt looked at the sky. _'You better make it back Mystic.'_

Peter swung as fast as he could with one arm. The dot on the map Memory was getting closer, but the moving around didn't help mush for Mystic's wounds. He could feel the blood coming from the injuries soaking into his suit. "Hold on, Mystic! We're almost there!" With a few more swings he landed at the location. He looked at the building in front of him. "What is this?!" The building was the church from the other night. He looked behind him and saw Rose's hotel. _'It's the church my parents got married in.'_ "This is Rose's church." He rushed in, the tree and plants were still there. He placed the mage on the altar. "What are we doing here?!"

"Mystic's magic is infused into the plants here." Memory stated. "It just might be enough for you to open the gate."

"Okay, how do I do it?"

"First, you need to find the gate card. Try his Pockets."

"Pockets, right." Peter began to search the mage. "I can't find it!"

"It might be in his pocket dimension. You need to wake him up. He is the only one that can reach inside them."

"Mystic, buddy, you need to wake up!" The boy tapped the other's face. "Come on! Open your eyes!" Slowly the mage's eye's opened. "Oh, thank god! Mystic, I need your gate card!" Mystic's eye began to close again. "No! Stay with me, buddy!" He slapped the mage again.

"H-hard to breath." Mystic said, opening his eyes. "Take o-off." His hand tried to reach his mask, but fell short on his chest.

Peter didn't argue and reached for the mask. White runes appeared on the leather straps and shocked the hand away. "Ow! Mystic, I can't!"

"H-have to s-say my n-name."

"What's your name?!"

Mystic huffed out a small laugh. "He can't say while it's on." Memory informed. "It's to stop him from saying it if he was captured. I can't say it either."

"Then how do I get it off?!" Peter yelled.

"F-free wind, gen-ntle rain-"

Peter was confused. "What?"

"C-calm-ing ear-th, tempered st-eel-"

Peter's eyes began to widen. "No! It can't be you!"

Mystic chuckled and coughed. "Roar-ing wild fl-ame."

"Rose!" The teen pulled the mask. The leather straps disappeared with a puff of black smoke. He took in the sight before him. Short blond hair, messy from sweat and blood, soon grew long. Cheekbones and chin soften. The boy couldn't understand what he was seeing. "You!" He looked at the girl. "All this time! It was you!"

Rose gave a small smile and reached for his mask. "Let me see, my hero." She placed a hand on his cheek.

Peter grabbed his mask and pulled it off. "You! It was you!" Tears were falling like rain. Anger, sorrow, pain and guilt, all of these emotions he felt. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

The girl placed a hand on the boy's cheek again. "H-had to keep s-safe."

"But I could of helped you!"

Rose's green eyes began to close. "D-don't bl-ame yourself." Her hand fell from his face.

Peter caught the hand and squeezed it. "No! Stay with me!" He screamed.

"Love you." She said before her head went slack and fell back.

"NO!"

"Peter! Her heart has stop!" Memory informed, from the phone on his arm. "You need to use your taser webs to start it up!" The boy laid the girl down. "First tear her shirt open!" Peter did as told and tore the shirt open, revealing black wrapping on the girl's chest and a necklece with a gate card on it. "Now, fire your webs right above the wrappings and shock her!" Peter fire his webs and shocked the girl. "Again!" The girls body jolted upward then fell back down. "AGAIN!" Once more the body rose then fell. "One more time, I'm going to give you a boost!"

"Come on, Rose!"

"NOW!"

Peter unleashed all the power in his suit and in the Memory's phone. Rose's chest raised up, her limbs shook as the energy went through her. The boy kept shocking the girl until all of the power in his suit went out. "Did it work?!" He looked at the girl then the phone. The screen was black and no answer came. "Memory?!" There was no answer. He looked at Rose. "Rose?!" He reached for her. She was cold as ice. "No!" He lefted her into his arms. "No! Rose! Come on!" He kissed her cold lips. "Wake up, Rose! Wake up!" He sobbed. "ROOOOOOOOOOOOSE!"


	17. Aftermath

Four days, that's all it took. Four days, for everything to fall apart. Four days.

Tony sat with a drink in his hands and the T.v on, with the news playing. Him and the team watched as well as Pepper, Fury and Hill, deep in thought as how it all went wrong.

 _"It has been four days since the heroes, Mystic and Spider-man, where last scene here in New York."_ The reporter man said.

 _"That's right, John."_ The reporter woman said. _"As many of you know. Mystic, a.k.a The Black Mage, had a confrontation with the Avengers. This ended when the spellcaster jumped into a burning build to save two people trapped inside, as well to save the life of his comrade Spider-man."_

 _"Speeking of Spider-man."_ The man continued. _"The web slinger has been scene around the world doing the jobs that Mystic would do. Some are saying he is taking up the mantle left by Mystic."_

_"However, as he is no longer here, crime has increased by 10 percent in the past week alone. The percentage is higher in Queens, where the hero came from."_

_"Yes, it looks like dark days are a head. Speaking of dark days we are told many people have gone to where the last sighting of the Black Mage. We go to Alice who is at the sight."_

The screen changed to the woman 'Alice' standing in the middle of the street with a crowd of people behind her. _"Yes, I'm here where Mystic's sword has been stuck in the ground for the past week."_ The woman pointed the sword stuck at the sight of the burn down building. _"As you can see many people have gathered. Some are leaving gifts and notes. There was even a candle light visual last night."_

_"Alice, is it true the sword can't be moved?" The woman in the studio asked._

_"Yes, it is true. The authorities have tried to use cranes and other machines to remove the sword, but nothing has worked. The sword is even protecting the ground it's in from being moved. I asked around, apparently when the first person who tried to remove the sword touched it. The sword glowed then white words floated above it that read. 'Only one with a pure and kind heart, may wield my power'."_ The women pointed to a line of people. _"As you can see, people have been trying to pull the sword out, like some kind of Excalibur."_

 _"Thank you, Alice. Keep us updated"_ The anchorman said, end the connection. _"We now go to Jordan, who is at Stark Tower, where another crowd has gathered. Jordan?"_

The screen split again. _"That's right, Nick. I'm here in front of Stark Tower, where protesters are demanding the Avengers be charged with the murder of Mystic. Some have thrown eggs and fruit at S.I employees. Many here are also demanding the abolishment of the Soviet Acc-."_ The screen turned off.

Pepper stood in front of the group looking a tablet. No one said anything as the woman tapped on it. "How bad is it?" Tony asked taking a drink of his scotch.

Pepper took a beep, long, breath. "It's bad." She stated, in her C.E.O voice. "S.I stocks have dropped 23 percent. It's not only here that protesters are picketing. It's all over the world."

"What have we heard about Pete?" Asked Tony.

"He has been seen everywhere but New York." Hill said tapping on her tablet making a videos of Spider-man stopping drugs deals and slave trafficking.

"What about Mystic?" Asked Nat.

"No one has seen him. Either he is to badly injured or he's..."

"Dead?"

Hill nodded. "What about Dr. Strange? Have you talked to him? Asked if he knows anything?" Asked Clint.

"I've tried, but the only call that was answered was by his partner, Wong. He said, and I quote. 'How dare you attack a child of the mystic arts. Mystic was like a nephew to me and Strange. I swear, if I did not take a oath not to use the dark arts, I would send you to the dark dimension'."

"Well, looks like it's back to prison." Said Clint. "I should say good bye to the kids."

"That won't be necessary, Barton." Said Fury. "You were following the laws of the Accords. They can't charge you with murder." Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. "Hill, what is the state of the Accords and it's support?"

"27 countries have pull out their support."

"What of the videos of the fight?"

"There are, too, many. We try to stop one, two more are up a hour later." Hill tapped on her tablet again. Videos of the fight and of other fights of police and criminals. "Many countries are having more problems with stopping crimes. It's like criminals are celebrating." She tapped again. "The village in Japan that Mystic saved from a tsunami has made a shrine for him." A picture of a small village praying in front of a statue of the mage came on the screen. She tapped again. Videos of people crying and yelling came on. "Many people have began to call Spider-man, 'the Peoples Champion'."

Steve shot up from his seat. "What did you say?"

"The Peoples Champion."

The man's eyes widen. "Vision," He turned to face the red man. "What did Mystic say when we were on the roof? Before the callor was on him."

Vision looked into his memorys. "'The Accords will fall, the people will turn against you and-'" His eyes widen. "'And choose a new champion'."

Everyone's eyes widen. Everything Mystic said would happen, did happened. "He knew." Steve said, setting back down. "Mystic knew everything that was going to happen."

"But how?" Wanda asked.

"Remember what Dr. Starnge said. Mystic is a prodigy of the mystic arts. He may have the ability to see the future." Said Vision.

"See the future? You can't be serious?" Said Rhodey.

"Whether of not, Mystic can see the future. It doesn't change the fact we need a plan." Fury interrupted.

"Boss, Secretary Ross is here." FRIDAY said. "He seems to be upset. He is asking to see all of you."

"Great, now we have to deal with this asshole." Said Bucky.

Tony finished the last of his drink and stood up. "Tell him to meet us in conference room B."

Everyone stood up and walked to the elvator. All of them silent as they walked down the hall to the room.

"What the hell happened?!" Ross screamed. "You had orders to bring in Mystic."

"Ross, good to see you again." Fury stepped up to the man as the team sat down.

"Fury. Did you have something to do with this?!" Ross asked coldly with a stare.

"No, but I'am trying to help fix it." Said Fury not back down from the gave.

Ross didn't look impressed and turmed to face the team. "You said Spider-man wasn't a threat, Stark!"

"He's not." Tony said, looking annoyed by the man.

The Secretary of Defense didn't look convinced. "Really? But he help Mystic escape twice now!"

"Spider-man isn't a threat. He just wanted to help his friend." Steve said.

"And now I have the Press and the President looking at me for answers!" Ross threw a folder on the table. "Not to mention, a lawyer that has started a pretition to stop the accords!"

Nat pulled the folder close and looked in it. "Matt Murdock of Nelson and Murdock."

"He started it the day after you fought."

"And what do you want us to do about it? He is not doing anything wrong." Sam stated.

"That isn't the point! The Accords are the only thing keeping freaks like you in line!"

Steve stood up with rage. "That's enough!"

Ross stood up straight. "Make this go away, Stark! We don't need more 'heroes' making a mess." The man said, before leaving the room and slamming the door.

Later that day everyone went to do their own thing. Steve and Bucky were in the living room of the penthouse. The T.V was once again on the news.

 _"We have tried to get information from S.I, but no one is talking."_ The Reporter said as he walk in front of Stark Tower. _"More protesters have came, but the Avengers have still not given a statement."_ The man looked to the crowd then back to the camra. _"Many people have even began to set up tents. Looks like they are ready to wait out here for as long as it takes."_

 _"Thank you, Chris."_ Said the a Reporter in the back. _"On a side note we have heard that Peter Stark has not been seen since before the Avengers fought. Is he in hiding or does he not support the actions of his father?"_

 _"We don't know."_ The reporter woman stated. _"What we do know, is the last time he was seen, he was running away from a group of camramen with a unknown girl in his arms. The girl, we found out, is Rose Anderson. She is the daughter of the late Sara Anderson and the heir to the Anderson fortune-"_

Pepper turned the T.v off. "Damn." She said in a whisper. "I was hoping we can keep them out of it."

Steve looked at the tired woman. "How long have you been up?"

"I don't have time to sleep." The CEO stated, not looking up from her phone. "The meeting with Matt Murdock is at two, tomorrow."

"Thank you. How's Tony?"

Pepper let or a sigh. "I don't know, after Ross left, he locked himself in his lab."

"I'll check on him." Steve said, standing up from the bar stool.

"Thank you." The woman gave a small smile.

As Steve rode the elevator down, he leaned against the wall and let out a long sigh. 'How did everything go so wrong?' He thought. 'Mystic, wherever you are, I hope you are happy.' The elevator slowed down and he stood up straight. 'You turned everything up-side-down.' As the doors opened a loud sound of glass shattering filled the air. Steve marched in looking around ready for a attack. All he saw was Tony with a hafe drunken bottle of scotch in his hand and a shot glass in the other. "Tony, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?!" The genius slurred and throw the shot glass to the far wall of the lab. It shatter and joined a pile of glass made of a empty shotch bottle. "I'm throwing a party!" He shouted.

Steve stepped closer to the man and could smell the liquor in the man's breath from five feet away. "You can't just hide here. You need to-"

"To what?!" Stark screamed. "To fuck everything up?! To make the world hate me again?!" The man took a drink from the bottle. "Well, hate me more." He whispered.

"No, to help us find away to fix this!" Steve stepped close, try to calm the man down. Now was not the time to fight a drunk Tony.

"Help?! I tried to help?!" The genius said, standing up from the metal stool. "And what did it do?! It made everyone hate me?! My team betrayed me?!" That statement made Steve's heart drop. "My company go to shit?!" The drunk kick the stool to the side, make it roll across the floor. "FUCK!" He yeld at the pain in his leg then fell, when he lost his balance. He sat with his head resting on one of the tables and took a other drink from the bottle. "And let's not forget! My own son hates me so much, he can't even stand to be in the same city as me!" He looked at the glass window. "God, I miss Pete." He whispered.

"He doesn't hate you, Tony. He's just mad, right now." Steve said sitting down next to his friend. "He just needs time."

"Time, right." The genius tried to take another drink, but was stopped by Steve taking the bottle from his hand.

"And this isn't helping!"

"Hey! Get your own!" Tony tried to take the bottle back. The Cap just batted the hands away and drunk the last of the scotch. "Jerk."

Steve huffed out a laugh. "Come on, it's getting late." He said, standing up and pulling the other man with him. "We need to get you to bed."

"I'm not a kid! I don't have a bed time!" The genius said. "And I can walk on my own." He stepped away from Cap, only to almost fall face first in to the floor.

Cap grabbed the mans arm and pulled him in to a standing position and smiled. "Could've fooled me." He wrapped the man's arm around his neck and helped him to the elivator. Tony was talking gibberish, his eyes beginning to close.

When they got to the living room, Pepper sat with her phone to her ear talking to someone. Bucky was at the bar with a drink in his hand, looking at the T.v that was playing a movie. The man looked up and saw the two walk in. "What's going on?"

"Tony, had a little to much to drink." Steve said, helping the man to the hallway to his room.

"Oh, Tony." Said Pepper, looking at her fiancé.

"You need any help?" Asked Bucky.

Steve turned to the hall. "Can you get the door?" Buck finshed his drink then he and Pepper followed. "Okay, Tony lets get you into bed."

As Steve and Buck laid him down, Pepper sat on the other side to help him get comfortable. "Oh, Tony, you were doing so well." She said, stoking his face.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"When Peter was here, he would only drink one glass a day." She said, smiling at the unconscious man. "He didn't want Peter to see him drunk." Pepper stood up and walked to the door. "Without Peter he is-" She gave a sad smile and looked at the man one more time before closing the door. "If that is all, I'm going to get some last minute work done. Good night."

"Good night." The two said and left to the elivator.

"Some day, huh?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah."

"What do you thank we should do?"

Steve sighed and leaned on the wall. "I don't know."

"Wow! Captain punk, doesn't know what to do." Buck grinned.

Cap chuckled. "Mystic, knew every move we had. He turned the entire world against us. There isn't anything we can do."

The elevator stopped and open. "You think he's dead?" The Sergeant asked, stepping off on his floor.

"I don't know. If he is, then we have a big problem."

"And if not?"

Steve thought for a moment. "If he not then, he is holding all the cards. What he plans to do is anyones guess." Bucky nodded then walked way. Steve pushed the button to his floor. _'Mystic, what are you going to do? Are you even alive?'_ The elevator stopped and he stepped off. _'I hope you are. I hope I can say sorry in person.'_ He took off his clothes, but his boxers, and sat on his bed. _'Peter, come back soon, your dad needs you.'_ He laid down. _'How did you know? How did you change everything? Mystic, what are you?'_

The next day, the team sat in one of the conference room, waiting for the lawyer that started to causing trouble.

Tony sat at one end, with a cup of coffee. "You okay, Tones?" Rhodey asked.

"Yeah." He said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Just a bad night."

"What do we know about this 'Matt Murdock'?" Vision asked.

"Not much." Nat answered. "Him and his partner started their firm a few years ago. The are mostly defense attorneys."

"Are we really going to stop them from doing this, they haven't done anything illegal." Sam stated.

"Actually, I have a few questions for him." Tony said, getting up and making more coffee at the side table. "I found something interesting when I looked it to his bank acounts."

"Boss, Mr. Murdock has arrived." Said FRIDAY.

"Thanks, Fri. Send him in."

Two minutes later a man in a suit, sunglasses and a... cane and a other who was taller, wearing sweat pants and a hoodie, with the hood up, came into the room. The man in the suit was holding the arm of the other. The man in the hoodie was keeping his face down so nobody could see his face. His hoodie was covered with Spider-man and Mystic pins.

"You must be, Mr. Murdock." Tony said, walking over and raising a hand to shake.

Both men stopped move, the one in the suit chuckled and took the hand. "And you must be Tony Stark."

Tony turned to the taller man. "And you are?"

The man raised his head and pushed the hood back. "I'm just here, because Matt promised me tacos after."

"Wade!" Clint yelled. "What are you doing here?"

Both men sat down. "Oh, me and Matt are BFFs. We go way back." Wade answered. "I'm here to make sure you don't try anything funny."

"He hired you to be a bodyguard?" Nat asked.

"No, I'm just here to help a friend." Wade answered. "I'm not being payed."

"Unless you count tacos and chimichangas." Said Matt, with a small grin.

"Well, I do have to eat."

The lawyer shook his head. "Yeah, but can you stop leaving the wrappers every were. I sat on the couch the other day and it sounded like I was sitting on cruched bones."

"Wait! He lives with you?" Clint asked.

"Only because a friend asked him to. I needed help a while ago and Wade was nice enough to help." Matt informed them. "But we are not here to talk about that."

"Right." Tony sat up straght. "We are here to talk about you making a petition to stop the accords."

Again the Matt chuckled. "I'm not doing anything wrong, Stark. So you have no reason to stop me."

"Oh, I know there is nothing I can do to stop you." Tony said, leaning back on his chair. "Is it a little bright in here for you." He pointed to the sunglasses on the man's face. "I can have Friday lower the lights."

"No, it's fine." The man smiled and took off his glasses. "It wouldn't make much difference."

"I see." Tony said, awkwardly.

"At lest one of us can." The man smiled and placed the glasses back on. "If that is all you wanted. I think it's time we go."

"Not yet." Stark said, sitting straght again. "I want to know what is your connection to Mystic?"

Matt's eye's widen behind his glasses. "What do you mean?" He said, calmly

"I looked into your back acounts. You have been getting money from the same acount that put up the videos of us fighting Mystic."

"You've been working with Mystic?" Steve asked.

Matt chuckled. "Yes and no. More like he hired me. He asked me to start a petition to stop the accords."

"When did he tell you to do this?" Asked Nat.

"About a week ago. After your fight in the church."

"That's all good." Said Tony trying to get thing back on track. "What I want to know is, have you talked to him in the past few days?"

"No." Matt said, a little confused by the question. "Why do you want to know?"

Tony sighed. "I want to know if he's alive."

"No, you don't." Wade said, looking the man dead in the eye. "You want to know if Spider-man is mad or pissed off."

"Stay out of this Wade?" Clint warned.

"Shut it, Arrow head." The merc said, give the man a quick glance. "You guys attacked Mystic all because you thought he could be a threat." He looked at all of the Avengers. "And now you are sitting here asking about him as if you actually cared."

"Wade." Matt tryed to get his attention.

"Mystic did nothing wrong!" Wade continued. "He was the first person in a long time to treat me with respect!"

"Wade!"

"He even said, if I cleaned up my act, I could make a good hero!" The merc didn't stop. "He was even going to look up ways to help fix my skin and try to find away to get rid of my cancer!" The man jumed up. "That was before you KILLED HIM!"

"WADE!" Matt shouted and grabbed the man's arm. "Calm down!"

"Calm down! My one chance to have this fucked up mess of a face to be fixed is gone, becauce of them!"

"We don't know that!"

"You said so yourself! The amount of blood he lost and injurys he had, there is no way he could make it!"

"I said, there is a chance of him not making it." The lawyer took a long deep breath and calmed down. "We could still try that doctor he told us about?"

"It wouldn'nt be the same without Mystic." Wade said, sitting back down and turning to look at the other people in the room. "When I took my mask off in front of Mystic for the first time, do you know what he said?"

"No." Answered Steve.

"He said, he's seen worse." The man smiled. "I said, he was a lier. He said, he wasn't looking at my face but my aura. Said that deep down I had a good heart and I should let it out more." The Merc began to tear up at the memory. "I-I need some air." He said, standing up and walking out.

Everone stayed silent to a moment after he was gone. "I'm sorry for my friend. He just really hoping to-" Matt broke the silence.

"No, you and him have nothing to be sorry for." Wanda said, who was at the man's side.

Matt gave a little smile. "To answer your question, Stark, I don't know if Mystic is alive or not. It's his A.I. Memory, that is making the payments to my acount."

Tony nodded. "Mystic probably told her to, before we had our fight."

The lawyer nodded. "If that is all you wanted to know, I should be going. I did promised Wade tacos."

"Yes." Tony stood up. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Murdock. Keep up the good work."

"That's it? Your not going to try and stop me from stopping the accords?"

"You aren't doing anything illegal. So my lawyers said told me there is nothing we can do to stop you, without getting into more trouble."

"True." Matt shook the man's hand and left the room. As he rode the elevator down he could not help but think of Mystic. _'Mystic, I hope you are okay. You have some promises to keep.'_ The elevator stopped and the doors opened. _'And you said you always keep your word. So you better make it back.'_ He walked to entrance, hearing the screams of the protesters. He closed his eye's and took a deep breath looking for one heartbeat out of the crowd and walked to it. "Are you okay?" He asked the man sitting on the stone steps.

Wade's hood was up again. "Yeah."

Matt could tell it was a lie, but didn't push. "Come on. I promised tacos." He walked passed the man and raised a hand to call a cab.

"Yeah, tacos." Wade said with no cheer or joy. Just a blank expression.

The lawyer turned to face the taller man. "Wade." He said taking off his sunglasses.

The merc stopped and looked into the blank eyes. "Yeah?"

"You're a good guy Wade." Matt smiled wide. "And even if you don't fix your face. I think you look great."

"Your blind. It doesn't count."

"I wasn't talking about your face. I was talking about you."

Wade became confused. "What?"

"Something Mystic said to me once. Just because something is different, doesn't mean it's not beautiful."

This made the merc smile ear to ear. "You think I'm beautiful?!"

"Don't read to much into it."

"Aww, is the devil blushing?"

"No, I'm not blus- What are you doing?!"

Wade's large arms wrapped around the man. "Come on, give me some love."

Matt sighed and hugged back. This made the taller man squeeze tighter. "Wade, your pins are starting to hurt."

"Oh, sorry." The man pulled away.

"Where did you get those?"

"There's is a kid selling them in Queens. Kid named Flask, I think?"

"Flask? Really? If you don't want to tell me that's fine." The blind man said getting into a cab.

"No, it's true. We could go see him if you want. Get you some pins to put in that suit." Wade got in the car. "There is a great place to get tacos, too."

"Fine, to Queens." Matt told the driver.

Back in the tower.

Tony looked out the window of the confrince room, only him and Steve stayed behind. _'What are you doing kid?'_ He thought. _'I hope you come back soon.'_

"Tony, you okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking of what I going to tell Ross when he asks why I didn't make this go way. How does 'Fuck you, Ross' sound?"

"I like it."

"Good." The genius sat down. "How did everything get so messed up?"

"I don't know." Steve sat down next to his friend and patted his back. "Let's just hope it doesn't get worse."

"Right." Tony nodded.

"Boss, Dr. Cho needs you in the infermary, now." Said Friday, sounding urgent.

Tony and Steve stood up. "What going on, Fri?" The genius asked.

"It's May Parker, Boss. She's awake."

The man's eyes widen. "It just got worse."


End file.
